I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Astarpen
Summary: It was everything you asked for Charlie, discrete, clean, fun. All of which you're spending a fortune on. Dani will never know
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Another Story, I'm going to try and start posting reguarly again, I know I've been terrible at it, I've been busy and I forget and I don't think anyone is reading anything anymore no one is reviewing but here is another story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _Song: I write Sins Not Tragedies Panic at the Disco_**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _It was everything you asked for Charlie, discrete, clean, _fun_. All of which you're spending a fortune on. Dani will never know_**

* * *

 _Oh, tell me you love me_

 _I need someone on days like this, I do_

 _On days like this_

 _Oh, tell me you love me_

 _I need someone_

 _On days like this, I do_

 _On days like this_

 _Oh, can you hear my heart say_

 _No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

Charlie scowled at her best friend, who was smirking at her like a cat that caught the canary. "Does this serve a point Sebastian?"

"Hardly this is just my latest jam." Sebastian says with a laugh, as he moves his head in time with the music. "You know it came out at number one on the charts. I mean it's far better than the song where she sang about having daddy issues."

"I'll be sure to let her know that Daddy Issues is no longer your anthem," Charlie said with a sniff, as she rolled her eyes and turned to watch the buildings go by.

"Having second thoughts? Don't worry I won't tell if you decide to chicken out now," Sebastian teased crossing his legs and watching as his friend turn her attention back to him. He couldn't read the expression that was on her face, she had always been good at that. It was why he dragged her to Vegas every year to join in those poker tournaments. "It was everything you asked for Charlie, discrete, clean, _fun_. All of which you're spending a fortune on. Dani will never know."

"I shouldn't have to _pay_ for sex," Charlie says.

"You're not _paying for sex_. You're paying for companionship, that may or may not end in sex. You're paying for discretion, you're paying so you won't get trapped with a child that you'll be forced to pay an obscene amount of child support for. But I'll let you know, that no one _sucked my dick_ as well as one of Sue Sylvester's escorts. Just don't fall in love with a whore Charlie, this isn't Pretty Woman."

"Pretty Woman?" Charlie asks a perfectly manicured brow raised as she looks at Sebastian like he's lost his mind.

Sebastian blinks twice. "Why are we friends?"

"Because our parents are friends and they thought it was _cute_ to force us to be nice to each other," Charlie reminds him. "You wouldn't stop following me around."

"I was certain it was because you _know_ I'm just as rich as you are, so you at least _know_ I'm not just putting up with you because I want something from you," Sebastian corrects as the car that they were in slowly comes to a stop.

Charlie snorts at this, and buttons up her blazer, as the door is opened up for her. She takes a step down and looks over at Sebastian. "So, what exactly is the protocol. You know very well I don't carry cash anymore."

"I did say that this one was on _me_ , right? Don't worry about it unless you _want_ to make it a thing, but Dani will be back from her world tour in a few months. And even if she isn't, you're rich enough to go and see her."

Charlie didn't say anything to that instead she allowed Sebastian to knock on the door, she studies the building, it does look rather discrete and she can't help but look at Sebastian. "Please tell me you weren't _cheap_."

"How _dare_ you. I'm paying nearly fifty grand for you to get your dick wet. I'm a _true_ friend." Sebastian says slightly offended at the very idea.

"Fifty grand?" Charlie raises a brow at this.

"I made certain that all of the escorts were available at this time. You should be able to inspect the merchandise. Also, I understand how discretion is important," Sebastian says as the door is opened and they're ushered in. "Sue is very particular about her clients, I assume you're not into anything kinky and dangerous. There are no second chances here."

Charlie studies the building it was practically immaculate, as she heads up the rather grand staircase. "So, I'm assuming that you're going to join in?"

Sebastian gagged, "With you and whoever you choose? We're _friends_ , and true we may have bathed together when we were children but I have no wish to see you naked again."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I meant what are your plans? You're not going to simply wait for me? Are you."

"Of course not, I'm here might as well have some fun, I certainly paid enough for it. Perhaps I'll _have_ two of them this time," Sebastian smirks at the thought and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small baggie, that had a few blue pills in it. "Do you need one?"

Charlie rolled her eyes at the offered drugs, "No Sebastian, I don't need help getting it up. Perhaps you should see a doctor if you do." She says as they are escorted into an office where a woman sat behind a large desk. Charlie pauses for a moment taking her in, the short hair, the track suit, there was no possible way that Sebastian had paid this much. The woman immediately stands up and extends her hand.

"Ms. Fabray."

Charlie tilts her head studying the outstretched hand grasping it firmly. "Sue Sylvester, I take it?"

Sue nods and motions for them to take a seat. "I know the reason you're here and I don't want to take up much of your time, but there are some _documents_ that you must sign. And some rules that I'd like for you to go over, and even though Sebastian is certain this will be a one-time thing, we do take certain requests, but that is neither here nor there. This is merely a standard NDA; all of my girls and all of the boys here have signed them."

Charlie flipped through the document that Sue had given her tuning the woman out as she scratched her initials where she was supposed to. There was a part of her that _realized_ that this was a terrible idea but she continues to take the documents that Sue gives her.

 **~O~**

"I don't know why the _fuck_ I'm here. This is demeaning being paraded around like some harem girl or concubine waiting for the sultan. The _sultan's_ fucking gay. He'll probably be into Trouty-mouth over there." Santana grumbles mostly to herself as she leans against the wall.

"He brought a friend," Rachel whispers glancing up at Sue's office, they'd been in there for longer than she was personally comfortable with.

"Joy another one-shot wonder," Santana flicks her eyes towards Sam, Sue's newest addition. "Who knows you might have your _first threesome_ today, it'll probably be a day of _firsts_ for you. At least Sebastian's a semi-decent tipper from what I hear." Santana winces when Rachel swats at her arm. "What? I'm trying to be helpful."

"Helpful would be telling him that it'll be okay, and that Sue vets most of our clients," Rachel hisses at her friend. She turns to Sam, "You know where all the panic buttons are, so if you feel uncomfortable or he's doing something after you say no then _hit_ the button," Rachel says quickly as the door to Sue's office opens. She immediately stands up straight and pushes her chest out to try and attract a potential suitor.

Santana rolls her eyes and frowns when she spots a woman beside Sebastian, she tilts her head slightly as she watches Sebastian whisper something to the blonde, who rolls her eyes in response. "Who is that?" She mumbles to Rachel who was staring openly at the blonde.

"One of the Fabray twins," Rachel whispers back flashing a smile at the blonde as she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and unbuttons her jacket. When Santana gives her a blank look she sighs. "They're _billionaires_."

"Oh?" Santana smirks, well that certainly changed things. She'd never been with a _billionaire_ before, and sure she wasn't one of the girls who wanted to be looked after, but surely a billionaire would tip well and shower her with gifts.

"That one is _new_ ," Sebastian said loudly stopping in front of Sam who immediately took a step back. "And he's _shy_. I want this one—I know I said I'd let you pick first but I mean—he's got a dick too, and I know you're not into that."

Charlie tilts her head and looks at Sam for a moment, "Are you certain he's legal?"

"Of course, I don't deal in children, all these men and women are here on their own volition, there certainly isn't a _gun_ to their heads." Sue spoke up from where she was watching Charlie choose. "I assure you Ms. Fabray, we're completely above board here."

Charlie flicks her eyes towards the women that are gathered for a moment, walking by them. Some of them were clearly trying to get her attention, but she just walks by them. Her eyes flicker to the two most beautiful women in the room and she makes a gesture at them, "I suppose I'll have them both."

Santana froze, it wasn't as if she _hadn't_ done stuff with Rachel before but that was in a more open setting, at one of the parties that Sue would occasionally throw. She quickly steps forward before Rachel could make a move and gently grips the front of Charlie's blazer, pulling the blonde towards her. "I don't think you're going to need two of us," she murmurs, looking up at Charlie with her most seductive expression. It had worked on most men, and quite a few women but Charlie just blinks at her and gently puts her hands on Santana's wrists.

Charlie looks up at Sue for a moment, "Santana is my top earner there has never been a complaint," Sue says quickly.

"And yet I'm certain she's not enough," Charlie informs Santana looking at her once more. She could certainly think of things she'd enjoy doing to her. "

"And I'm _certain_ that you can't keep up with me," Santana says with a haughty smirk on her face. She glances down, she could feel the familiar sensation of someone getting aroused. She had this in the bag.

Charlie inhaled slowly before nodding, "Very well, _prove it_."

Santana smirked and gripped Charlie's hand pulling her towards her room, and ignoring the outraged look Rachel was giving her. She was Sue's top earner for a reason and she was going to make Sue a _shit_ ton of money tonight, and possibly earn herself a _very_ generous tip.

 **~O~**

She was definitely in the top ten percent, maybe top five percent, which was why she was having such a hard time burying Charlie's dick deep into her mouth. Rachel would have been far better at this, and the thought causes her to bob her head up and down slowly taking more of Charlie's dick into her mouth. She had half expected Charlie to be slightly nervous, but she had merely unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and informed her to put her mouth to better use. There had been no seduction, and she had been stunned. She usually talked to her clients, gave them a massage, or played some music before she got down to the dirty. It helped set the mood, but Charlie didn't seem to be into that. Nor had she been the quick shot that she had assumed. She was certain she'd been at this for twenty minutes.

Charlie grunted as she placed her hand on Santana's head to control the action, she hadn't had an orgasm since her girlfriend had left, and she was certain that it would be a relatively large load. She had been passive, about it for long enough. "Do you swallow?" Charlie asks as she begins to thrust her hips gently at first, letting Santana get used to it. A question that had been drilled into her head by her various lovers. Some of them had liked to do it, others had preferred her to cum on them. Dani personally preferred the latter, and she had to admit she _liked_ seeing her cum on Dani's chest and face, it only made her harder.

Santana inhales and tries to nod, but couldn't manage with Charlie deep inside her mouth. She's tempted to pull out and answer but clients never liked that. They liked her to _show_ them how much she wanted them, how _attractive_ she thought they were. So, when Charlie begins to move her hips faster, an indication that she was _finally_ close she places her hands on Charlie's ass gently squeezing it, and when she feels Charlie about to pull out she pulls her closer pushing Charlie as deep into her throat as she could manage as she feels the billionaire start to cum. She smirks inwardly as Charlie grunts and lets out a soft groan of pleasure before slowly pulling out. She makes a big show of licking her lips and swallowing more.

Charlie flicks her eyes at Santana for a moment before she slowly slides herself back into her pants, and zips up and buttons her pants before picking up her blazer and sliding it on. "Thank you."

Santana blinks, this was not how her clients usually behaved. It had _only_ been twenty minutes, she usually had two hours lined up for such events. "You're not actually _finished,_ are you?"

Charlie raises a brow, but doesn't say anything further as she just slips on her blazer and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana grimaced as she slowly made her way up the stairs, trying desperately to think of a good excuse to give Sue. No one had ever simply just _walked_ out on her before, usually she _left_ and they begged for her to stay for a few more moments of her _presence_. But clearly Charlie had some mental deficiency that didn't let her know what she was missing.

Santana exhales, slowly for a moment making sure she has her story straight in her head before knocking on Sue's door. She waits for a moment before coming inside before Sue can tell her to enter, and quickly closes the door behind her. "Sue, I just want you to know—"

"Santana, I was just about to call for you," Sue interrupts briskly, as Santana turns around. She nods at Charlie Fabray who was sitting in one of her chairs sipping on some tea. "Ms. Fabray sitting over here—"

Santana's head whips to where Charlie is sitting and immediately scowls, "Whatever she told you was a _lie_. I made _sure_ to give her my best work. She just walked out on me!"

Sue flushed in embarrassment for Santana and turned to look at Charlie who was still sipping on her tea. "I assure you, she doesn't get quite get _this_ worked up."

Santana scowled, what happened to Sue always having their backs. "Now look here—"

"I don't mind, it's perhaps better if she's here. After all you don't traffic in humans, and I do prefer consent," Charlie said reaching for one of the cookies.

"As I informed you earlier, Santana's my top earner," Sue said shooting Santana a sharp look before getting up. "Losing her would be a _blow_ to my business. Exclusivity isn't something that we _normally_ discuss with our clients. Most don't want to spend that much money on exclusivity, for anymore than a few days or a few weeks. We do events—"

Charlie turned to look at Santana. "How much do you take home a month?"

The question was blunt, and she frowns and looks over at Sue who looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "About ten thousand a month. But I don't do _exclusivity_ long term, people start getting _attached_."

Charlie tilted her head back to Sue, "I will pay you a quarter of a million dollars on the first day of every season for a year, for exclusivity, for the year. If she chooses to leave after that then we'll call it even."

"And if she chooses to leave you?"

"The payments will of course stop," Charlie said with a shake of her head. "The choice is completely up to her of course."

Santana frowned, "Wait, so basically you're _paying_ Sue, a million dollars to be _exclusive_. It's my body what the fuck am I getting out of this? Because it sounds like you're selling me Sue, to a—"

"Santana, no one is _selling_ you. The choice is completely yours, but I assure you that Ms. Fabray is quite generous."

"Yeah—well I don't hear her sharing the wealth with me," Santana said crossing her arms.

"You will move into one of my apartment's that I haven't used in _years_. It's fully furnished of course, and you will be getting your monthly stipend, of ten thousand dollars," Charlie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana blinked, that sounded nice, a _decent_ apartment in what she could only assume was one of the more expensive areas in town, plus she wouldn't have to spend most of that money on rent, and food. "No. I'm not doing it for anything less than thirty thousand a month, and a luxury car, which you'll pay to maintain. Sue's making four-times what she normally makes on me a year. You can certainly afford it," she crosses her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes at Charlie.

"No," Charlie says taking a sip of her tea. She turns to look at Sue, "What about the other one that I chose?"

"Rachel? I think you'll like her. She doesn't have a gag reflex," Sue said, either way she would make her money with or without Santana's help. "If you're able, I'm certain she's not busy at this moment—"

The idea of being passed over for Rachel, eats at her, and she moves quickly straddling Charlie's hips nearly causing her to spill her tea. She wasn't going to take less than she was worth however, "You're the boss in the boardroom," she says watching as Charlie's hazel eyes dilate. "So how about this, no car, but fifteen thousand dollars a month, but I get performance bonuses."

"Performance bonuses?" Charlie questions, letting out a small groan as Santana's hands travel down and cups at her hardening dick.

"I've watched all those business shows and all those fancy CEO's talk, and they've always said that if you want a raise then you need to show your boss that you're invaluable, and I'll prove it. I'll show you that you can't live without me." Santana promises leaning forward to gently nip on Charlie's lower lip.

Charlie inhaled sharply and she leans forward to kiss Santana when she simply slides off her, leaving her dizzy. She narrows her eyes at the escort who simply smirked at her.

"You could have _had_ me, but you're the one that walked out," Santana reminded her. It wouldn't be long until she had the billionaire eating from the palm of her hand. Though she'd need to play her hand carefully with Charlie, it was clear that she would have no problem dropping her for someone else. Someone younger, someone cheaper if they came along. This could be _her_ opportunity.

Sue looked between the two of them for a moment, "A contract would be the best thing to sign for all parties involved. If you give me a few moments I can have one ready to sign—"

"I'll have my lawyer draft something up, and allow you both to read it." Charlie says standing up and buttoning her jacket. Her eyes focused on Santana who looked bored now that she had gotten what she wanted.

Sue nodded, "Of course, it's been a pleasure Ms. Fabray. I'm afraid Mr. Smith is still occupied with Sam, and he might end up spending the night. I'll also have my lawyers draw up a payment agreement of course, that your lawyers could look over if that's what you wish."

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "Sebastian can find his own way back home, I've got meetings all day tomorrow." She takes a step to leave before stopping to look at Santana. "You will be given a medical exam by my doctors, and you must be on some form of birth control. I don't wear condoms."

Santana inhaled at this, the implication was already clear and she burned with anger. "I'm—"

" _Completely_ willing to do that, safety is clearly important," Sue said before Santana could say something that would blow this deal to pieces. "Just send me the information and I'll make sure it's done."

Charlie smirked at Santana before leaving her to sit with Sue.

Santana waited for an appropriate length of time, before gritting her teeth. "That arrogant _twat-waffle_."

"That arrogant twat-waffle, is one of the youngest billionaires in the world, and that makes her _dangerous_. I've told you time and again not to piss off the clients. She may find it amusing now, that doesn't mean she'll find it amusing later. She's rich and powerful and she's connected. Her sister, Quinn Fabray is already following in her father's footsteps and is an extremely well-liked senator. She's _photogenic_ , people are discussing a presidential run when she's old enough. If you play your cards right, she could give you more than enough money to pay off your parent's debts."

"So, what? You saw how easy it was to manipulate her," Santana says with a shrug. "Her money means _jackshit_ to me, her power—also means nothing. She's just a client—"

"There's a reason I avoid exclusivity contracts, clients have a way of getting attached. And then they grow jealous and that's when the abuse happens. Santana, you're not taking this seriously enough. I need you to know if you ever feel unsafe then you get your ass back here. You're _safe_ here."

Santana doesn't say anything, "I've nearly paid it off, then I can go back to school and get my degree and this will all be behind me. I can make more than enough off her, through bonuses."

"Very well, but she seems to be someone who can get under your skin easily, I suggest you learn how to pretend that it doesn't bother you." Sue frowns, "Also, if I were you I'd make it up to Rachel, she was furious at your stunt earlier."

Santana smiled and shrugged. "She never would have agreed to it, would have stopped her from hitting the big time. I did her a favor, I'm not letting her get comfortable doing this job."

"That's _not_ how she sees it," Sue says.

"She will," Santana says with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana exhaled slowly as she looked at the apartment, there were still a few more boxes to unpack, dishes and the like, and she'd certainly need to add a splash of color to the monochrome apartment, but Charlie had _more_ than delivered, on the promise for an apartment. It certainly beat the _Bushwick_ loft, and sure she still felt slightly guilty for abandoning Rachel with Kurt and Blaine, but Rachel would _make_ it one day, she was certain that she would.

She turns, pulling her attention away from the view of Central Park when she hears a sharp at her door. She inhales slowly, before running a hand through her hair, mussing it up slightly. She glances down at herself, making sure that her clothes were in place. She had a job to do and if she wanted to keep this apartment she was going to make sure to keep Charlie _happy_. She moves to the door and opens it slightly. She immediately puts on a smile, as she sees Charlie standing in the doorway a bottle of _wine_ tucked under her arm.

Charlie gripped the bottle and held it out for her, "I was certain that there was a wine fridge. I could be wrong, this was just my first apartment once I graduated." Without waiting for Santana to answer she slips into the apartment.

Santana glanced at the bottle, she was certain it was expensive. "A house warming gift? You shouldn't have," she says moving towards the kitchen. There was indeed a wine fridge disguised as a cupboard, and she moves it in. She hadn't expected something from Charlie at all.

"I wasn't raised in a barn, it's rude to come to a person's house empty-handed." Charlie informs her as she pulls out a cellphone from one of her pockets and places it on the counter. "This is for you. I suggest you keep it on you at all times, it's how I will contact you. My number is on it, I will text you when I wish for a meeting."

Santana blinks as Charlie slides the phone towards her and looks at it. It looked like a newer version of her phone, "Is this the new—"

"Yes. Sebastian fucked someone in their department and they gave him two, and since I'm his _only_ friend, he gave it to me, even though I don't need it." Charlie explained as she turned to look around the apartment. "Is the apartment to your liking?"

Santana frowns at the small talk but nods, "It is. Thank you." This entire conversation felt stilted and it bordered on awkward half the time. She _knew_ that Charlie wasn't here to talk about how to contact her, or how the fucking weather was and she's about to say something when she notices Charlie unbuttoning her shirt and heading towards the bedroom. This wasn't a _date_ Charlie was in the apartment for a reason. She was quickly beginning to regret agreeing to be exclusive with Charlie. Sure, all of her clients were mostly interested in one thing, but they could at least have conversations with her. Some of them even _pretended_ to care. How Charlie had managed to become the CEO of a Fortune 500 company without being well versed in the art of conversation was beyond her.

Charlie finished unbuttoning her shirt revealing a toned body, underneath her clothes before turning to look at Santana, raising a perfectly manicured brow as she studied Santana. "I'm _certain_ you implied that you'd make sure that I couldn't _live_ without you. If that's the case you're doing a _terrible_ job of it."

Santana froze for a moment; the gauntlet had clearly been thrown. If there was one thing that she couldn't back down from it was a fucking challenge, especially from a spoiled arrogant _twat-waffle_ , like Charlie fucking Fabray. With purpose, and the right sway of her hips, which forced Charlie to look towards it, she marches up to the young billionaire and pulls her in for a deep kiss. It seems to catch her by surprise and throw Charlie off-balance as she lets her tongue invade Charlie's mouth. She tasted like spearmint, and she was slightly pleased that Charlie had taken the time to at least make her breath smell decent. She had already won this exchange judging by Charlie's rapidly hardening member that was pressing between them.

Pulling back, just when she was certain Charlie was getting dizzy by the lack of air, she smirks at her, before falling to her knees in front of her. Everyone got a kick out of the right words, and a gentle _stroking_ of Charlie's ego would be all that she needed, to make the blonde putty in her hands. She leans forward, unbuttoning Charlie's button with her hands before leaning her face forward to catch Charlie's zipper with her teeth and yanking it down slowly. She can practically see Charlie's dick through her tight grey boy shorts and leans forward making sure her mouth is filled with saliva so she can gently suck Charlie's tip through her underwear. Making certain to leave a damp wet spot. She's slightly aware that her lipstick has smudged a bit leaving a mark on the darker grey area of Charlie's underwear. She lets her breath hit the area once as she flicks her gaze upwards to Charlie.

It's the look, and the feeling of the damp cotton rubbing against her tip that make Charlie's eyes glaze over for a moment as she reaches for Santana's head, her right hand getting tangled in her raven locks as she struggles to free her dick with her left hand. She manages to free it a bit, just as Santana wraps her lips around the tip again. She's leaking now, it's like a damn faucet, and she tries to push herself deeper into Santana's mouth.

Santana makes a smacking sound as she pulls herself off Charlie's dick, "You're so fucking big," it was true, and the words only seem to make Charlie's thickness pulse in her hands in anticipation. It was like taking candy from a baby. Charlie was thick, there was no lie in that, but the words have their intended effect and she watches as Charlie's chest puffs out. She was just as _easy_ to manipulate as all of her other clients and she makes a show of trying to push more of Charlie's dick into her mouth. She only gets a quarter in before Charlie's fingers tighten in her hair and the billionaire is fucking her mouth. She nearly sputters, but hears the guttural groan from Charlie as she moves her hips, pushing her dick deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Her mouth was wet and warm, and the sight of drool pooling from the sides of her lips, making the blowjob even messier, causes Charlie's mind to grow fuzzy. She had already known that Santana's mouth, despite it's crassness and the escort's belligerence was perfect, but there was another hole that she _needed_ to try and with a bit of effort she lets go of Santana's hair and stumbles back pulling her dick free from that _mouth_. She shivers, as Santana gives her that damned knowing smile of hers and gets up, hooking her thumbs inside her waistband as she drops her shorts. Charlie reaches for Santana, only for her to twist away and turn to face the bed bracing herself as she spreads her legs slightly.

Charlie swallows as she looks at Santana's inviting cunt, some wetness dripping down her thighs. She takes a step forward slowly and gently touches Santana's hip for a moment, her free hand traveling to her dick which she lines up with Santana's pussy.

Santana lets out a surprised moan, most of the people she was with were slightly clumsy, and fumbled with this. She liked to think it was the shock of seeing her body, so _wanting_. But Charlie had slid her entire length inside of her with one quick movement. She could feel Charlie's hips and abdomen pressing against her ass. " _Oh fuck_ , I'm so full—" she's about to say more when Charlie begins to move her hips quickly and a bounding pace. It nearly takes her breath away, it's the hitting of all her spots that causes a _real_ moan of pleasure to slip from her lips, and she's glad that Charlie can't see her cheeks flush, though she was fairly certain that her entire body was flushed.

Charlie groans tilting her head back when she feels Santana's pussy clamp down around her dick, it was tight so _fucking_ tight, and her usual control fails her, not that she'd been trying to remain in control as her body tightens and she feels the spasm start in her lower abdomen before it slowly spreads throughout her body, she manages a few more deep quick strokes before she's orgasming. _Cumming_ hard inside Santana's tight cunt. She slumps forward when she finishes, struggling to catch her breath and regain control of her faculties, leaving her dick buried inside Santana as she slowly softens.

Santana shivers at the sudden warmth, and waits for a moment before turning her head so she can look at Charlie an amused smirk crossing her face, which only grows bigger when Charlie looks up and catches sight of it. She doesn't say anything, no one not even her clients liked to think that they were a bit on the premature side, but she _knew_ that Charlie _knew_ what she thought of her so-called _prowess_. And it takes everything she has not to burst out into laughter as Charlie stumbled backwards, and begins to stuff herself back into her grey boy shorts, she would need to remember to get easily transferable lipstick so Charlie would have a reminder of their time together. She rolls over on her back and watches as Charlie grabs her shirt and buttons it up hastily before the billionaire, mutters something under her breath and leaves the room.

She waits until she hears the front door slam shut before letting out a small laugh. She'd definitely pegged Charlie correctly, an arrogant twat-waffle, who was an _incredibly_ quick shot. Getting those bonuses was going to be a _joke_.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a week before her new phone vibrates and makes an irritating alert noise, alerting her to the fact that Charlie plans to come over again. It's only a date and a time, and it takes her a moment to realize that it's a notification from her calendar app. Charlie hadn't even been bothered to text, like a normal person, she'd simply penciled herself in for some Saturday night fun.

She snorts as she looks at the large block of time that Charlie had requested, "We both know that she can't _last_ half an hour, let alone three hours." Santana rolled her eyes. She would have to cancel her plans to invite Rachel and a few friends over, to show them the amazing apartment. She'd _finally_ finished unpacking and sure, there were a few more things that she needed to buy, but at the _very_ least the apartment was finally habitable.

~O~

Her body coils in anticipation, the feeling starting deep in her lower abdomen before practically _exploding_ out, as the orgasm rips through her body, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure, her toes curling as she tightens her legs which are wrapped around Charlie's waist, trying to lock her inside. " _Fuck_ ," she cries out tossing her head back as Charlie pushes her hips forward and begins to grind her hips slowly against her, her dick hitting all the right spots, extending her orgasm for what felt like _forever_.

What was it her fifth? Sixth body-shaking orgasm of the day? She'd lost count, all she knew as her legs relaxed and hit the bed, was that Charlie had managed to match her as much as humanly possible, and she half expects to feel the _warmth_ of Charlie's cum again. She can't help the small whine that escapes her lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. With a bit of effort, she weakly raises her head and looks at Charlie who had knelt down in front of her, and had pushed her legs apart.

Her pussy clenches in anticipation as Charlie's hot breath hits her clit and she's certain she can feel some of Charlie's cum leak out and slowly. There had been a few clients that had enjoyed eating her out before, but never when she was filled to the brim with their cum, and certainly not when she was a bundle of sensitivity at this moment.

Charlie leans forward, and gently runs her finger along Santana's clit, before tweaking it and watching as Santana's back arches and she lets out a weak moan. She had certainly made her point, but she wasn't even close to being done. Not today. She still had a solid hour before she was supposed to be meeting with a new investor for a work dinner. She leans forward and flicks her tongue along Santana's clit, immediately moving her hands to catch Santana's legs which had tried to close in on her head.

" _God fucking damnit_." Santana said reaching down weakly to try and push Charlie's head away, if anyone touched her pussy now, she'd fucking try and murder them. This hadn't _happened_ before. No one had _fucked_ her like this before, and sure she'd been with clients all night, but it was only a few orgasms before they fell asleep. Charlie had only been going for a couple of hours. How the hell was her dick still rock hard?

Charlie smiles and leans forward, wrapping her lips around Santana's clit, as her arms wrap around Santana's legs to hold them in place. With a hum she slowly plays with the tip of Santana's clit, teasing it with everything she had.

Her body convulses, and her pussy twitches as her body is hit with a smaller orgasm, almost immediately and she gently tries to push Charlie's head away. " _Come on_ , please?" She just needed a minute or two to compose herself. To let her body rest, it had been awhile since she'd had mind blowing sex like this, and even though she half expects Charlie to continue sucking on her clit, the billionaire lets go and stands back up. "Oh god, thank—"

"We're not done," Charlie says taking a seat on the bed beside her. She makes a gesture towards her dick, which is still at full mast and coated with her rapidly drying juices. "I've done most of the work, your turn. Ride me."

Santana winces at the order, and glances down at Charlie's dick, wishing it was smaller, and that she could move her legs. She didn't want the twat-waffle to win a round against her, and she needed to buy time. "So, what did you use?" She asks.

"Huh?" Charlie frowns crinkling her nose in confusion.

"Cialis? Viagra? You're clearly doping," Santana says reaching for Charlie's dick with her hands, maybe she could bring her off with just a quick hand job.

Charlie's brow rose at the comment, "You think I'm using performance enhancers because you can't keep up?" She waits for a moment before gently prying Santana's hand from her dick, "I don't want a hand job, I asked for you to ride me."

Santana balks at the idea of moving—but there was no way she was _riding_ anything tonight. "I _can't_."

Charlie's eyes flick over Santana's body for a moment before she stands back up and moves to the side of the bed. "Very well then."

Santana winces, "I can give you another blowjob," she offers, she could probably get away with that. A few tricks that Charlie had never seen or felt before and she'd be coming in no time. It would be enough to let her take back some of the power she was _certain_ she'd given up to this spoiled brat.

Charlie doesn't respond to the offer instead wrapping her hand firmly around her dick, she begins to slowly pump it. Her hand begins to move faster as Santana shuffles to try and wrap her lips around the tip like she'd done earlier that day, Santana's movement force her to take a step back as she cums, making sure that ropey shot hits Santana on the face and chest, stunning the escort.

Santana's jaw drops as she feels the warm sticky cum slowly drip down her cheek and onto her chest. She was too stunned at Charlie's actions to say anything as the billionaire slowly begins to dress. She tries to articulate the rage that is burning deep inside of her but no words come out. She can't even think of the right words as Charlie smirks at her as she straightens her stupidly expensive jacket out.

"Perhaps you should look into performance enhancing drugs if you wish to keep up with me," Charlie informs her as she fixes her sleeves. With that said Charlie turns around and leaves Santana laying their, her cum drying on her face and she can't help but smirk.

Santana waits until she hears the front door close before letting out a frustrated yell, as she wipes her face as best as she can, her anger spiking when she feels some cum that had landed in her hair. She was going to wipe that _smug_ smirk off Charlie's face and next time she'd be the one _begging_ her.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana reached forward, Charlie had never seemed like the suit and tie type. Sure, she wore, expensive clothes from the most elite brands, all perfectly tailored, but she'd never actually witnessed the tech-billionaire with a tie before. Grabbing the tie, she pulls Charlie closer, Charlie had promised to pay her on the first of every month, which meant that she needed to step her game up if she wanted that bonus.

Charlie presses her lips against Santana's for a moment only to frown when she pulls away and tugs her along by the tie, "Eager to ride me?"

Santana rolled her eyes for a moment before turning to look at Charlie, pulling her forcefully towards her and using the moment to lean up and kiss her, she needed to keep Charlie off balance. She reaches forward, sliding her hands pull Charlie's shirt up so she can run her fingers up along her abdomen. It was an illusion, it was something that she had always mentioned to Rachel. Their job was to make their client feel like the most important person in the world, like the _best_ lover that they've ever had. It was a fantasy that she had created day in and day out, it was almost monotonous. Still all that practice was coming in handy, and all she would have to do is stroke Charlie's fragile little—Santana glances down feeling the firmness pressed against when Charlie pulls her closer. "Eager to see me?" Santana shoots back, when Charlie doesn't answer she takes Charlie's hand and slowly slides it down the front of her boy shorts, letting Charlie feel her wetness. Moaning as Charlie slowly slides a finger inside of her.

Charlie fingers her slowly as she leans in, gently brushing Santana's hair aside so she can kiss her neck. "I thought you said you were going to make it so I can't live without you. Seems that the opposite is true," Charlie says as she nips at Santana's collarbone, her hands slowly working in and out of Santana, the small groans that were escaping Santana's lips were the real deal, not the overly loud fake porn moans that she would make. "Don't tire out on me this time," Charlie says in a mocking tone as she slowly pulls her fingers frees and moves to strip Santana of the boy shorts.

Santana inhaled, feeling the anger at the insult spark just enough to get her to pull free from Charlie's grasp. Those damn fingers of hers were going to be the death of her, but she needed to remain focus. "I felt bad," she says. "I didn't keep my end of the bargain last time, so let me make it up to you."

Charlie blinks slightly intrigued, "You want to ride me?"

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Santana asks slowly backing away from Charlie, watching as the billionaire followed her into the bedroom. "Bed," Santana says nodding towards it. It takes Charlie a moment before she listens, a pleased smile on her features. She glances as Charlie lays down on the bed before making her move, slowly straddling her, and reaching down to kiss her deeply.

Charlie responds immediately moving to grab Santana's hips and use that for a bit of leverage to grind against her when Santana stops her, gripping onto her wrists and pulling them upward above her head. She flicks her eyes up to the headboard for a moment and looks at Santana, who is smiling down at her.

"You did all the work last time, so let me show you my appreciation," the words come out in that silky voice of hers and she's slightly surprised to see Charlie's eyes dilate in response, perhaps the socially awkward tech-billionaire had a bit of an unexplored submissive streak. She grinds her hips against Charlie's hardened member, knowing that Charlie's dick was trying to break free, and that she was spreading her wetness on the fine fabric of her pants, making sure Charlie had a reminder of this meeting. When Charlie makes a weak play to break free, she sighs against her lips and shifts her hips forward. Reaching for the scarves that she had hidden strategically underneath the pillows and keeping a firm hand on Charlie's wrists she ties them without much difficulty to the headboard, glancing only once at Charlie's face to make sure she was still into it. She finishes making sure it was tight enough to hold Charlie from easily pulling herself free but with a bit of effort she _knew_ Charlie could break free at any time she wanted to. "I'll be sure to invest in proper cuffs next time," Santana promises kissing Charlie's lips.

Charlie blinks and gently attempts to break free, as Santana begins to unbutton her shirt, making sure to leave the tie around her neck. The movements are slow and methodical and she knows that Santana has been planning this for awhile. "You needed to give yourself a handicap?" She grunts in surprise when Santana leans back and firmly squeezes her hardon.

Santana smirks, as Charlie closes her mouth, she definitely had a submissive side that she was going to take advantage of. She shifts and slowly unbuttons Charlie's pants and flicks her eyes at the billionaire for a moment before unzipping the pants smirking as Charlie's dick practically springs free only held back by her boxers. "I forgot something," she says as she leans down to give Charlie a quick kiss on the lips.

Charlie groans in frustration as she watches Santana slide off her and slowly make her way to the closet, bending down and giving her an amazing view of her ass. Charlie tugged on the scarves, but waited instead. She wanted to pretend it was because she was curious about what Santana had _planned_ for her, but she _knew_ it was more than that. She was certain that her dick hadn't been this hard in _months_. It was almost painful. She groans when Santana shimmies out of her boy shorts and grabs something from the closet stopping only to slowly remove the rest of the lingerie that she would normally fumble with in the heat of things. " _Come on_." Charlie urges, stopping her whining when Santana smirks at her.

"Eager, are we?" With ease Santana straddles Charlie's hips again making sure to grind against Charlie's dick, getting the front of her underwear wet with her juices. She leans in, "I think I like that sound," she admits. "You desperate for an orgasm," she whispers in Charlie's ear, feeling the woman shudder underneath her in anticipation. With that said, Santana grabs the scarf and blindfolds the billionaire. She doesn't hear any protests and she grins; her plan had worked _perfectly_.

Charlie's hip buck in surprise, when she feels a hand wrap around it for a moment, and lips wrap around one of her nipples. Everything felt _heightened_ , each touch, each nip, was electricity running through her body and straight to her dick, which throbbed painfully in anticipation. Her hips jerk up when she's suddenly free but the snap of her underwear catches her off guard. " _Shit_ ," she groans when a sudden warmth wraps around the tip, and for a moment she's certain that Santana's keeping her promise to ride her, until she feels the swirl of Santana's tongue teasing her tip. Her hips are practically moving up on their own trying to push more into Santana's mouth but Santana pulls back, making a loud smacking sound, as she runs her hands along her thighs, teasing her.

It was _maddening_ , and she forgets that she can easily break free, as Santana teases her body bringing her close to the damn edge but pulling her back every single time, she was ready to go. She lets out a frustrated whine.

Santana smirks pleased as she watches as Charlie's hip thrust upward blindly trying to find something to bury into. The tech-billionaire was _desperate_ , each whine and grunt was proof of that. It wouldn't be long till she _broke._ The orgasm that Charlie would have would be _explosive_ , and it was what was going to earn her a _massive_ bonus tomorrow.

Then maybe she could renegotiate her agreement with Charlie, and get her original asking price. She flicks her eyes as Charlie whines in frustration, and knows that the blonde had to be close to cumming from the overstimulation. She had certainly lasted longer than she thought she would, and she leans forward too slowly slide her tongue over the tip of Charlie's dick once more.

" _Santana_ — _fuck_. Just get _on with it_." Charlie's voice cracks and breaks and Santana's certain that the smirk is going to be perfectly etched on her face by the end of this session. She waits for a moment, waiting until another almost _pitiful_ look crosses Charlie's face before deciding to give the billionaire what she wanted.

Charlie almost sighs in relief when she feels Santana shifting on top of her. The kiss catches her off guard and she leans into it hungrily, losing herself in the pleasure as suddenly she feels Santana lowering herself onto her. The warmth, the tightness, it's too much and her mind goes blank as she orgasms and orgasms _hard_. " _Oh fuck_!" she groans, as her body tightens and spasm as the pleasure rocks her body. She can feel the flood of warmness running down her rapidly softening member as she slumps back down onto the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Santana raises a brow, she had barely been on Charlie when the billionaire had orgasmed, and she had definitely orgasmed hard. She glances down to see Charlie's cum slowly leaking out onto her pants. She had cum far to soon once more, it was becoming a _pattern_. It was the second time she had lost control. She reaches forward and pulls off Charlie's blindfold, watching as Charlie blinks a few times by the sudden light. She waits for a moment till Charlie doesn't seem to be floating in the euphoria of an orgasm, and she seems alert before smirking at the billionaire, letting her know _exactly_ who had won this time.

It's not until Charlie's cheeks flush in embarrassment that she finally moves to free Charlie's hand and roll off her. She bites her cheek as she watches the blonde scrambles off the bed and nearly trips and face plants as her pants fall down to her ankle. "Done already?" She asks.

Charlie turns to glare at Santana, but seeing that amused smirk on face, "I forgot, I had a meeting," she mutters under her breath, as she pulls up her pants. Her cheeks aflame when she realizes that it's her cum that's drying on the crotch of her pants. _Fuck_.

"I find soaking in cold water and rubbing helps get cum stains out," Santana throws in for added measure, biting her lip as Charlie practically runs out of the apartment. She was _definitely_ getting that fucking bonus.

~O~

Santana opened up her phone to check her bank account, hopping to see the huge bonus that she had _earned_. She hadn't heard a word from Charlie since _yesterday_. But it had been promised to be the first of every month and Sue had already received her money _on time_. She had no reason to doubt it wouldn't be there. The bank app loads on her phone and she glances at the account that she had opened up just for this and _stops_.

 _$15,000_

Santana blinks twice, frowning. Where was the rest of it? Charlie had been _pleased,_ maybe there was some sort of mistake. Maybe she had pushed her luck, but the first thing she needed to do was see how much money she could send her parents, and to confirm that all the accounts were the same, before she transferred the money. Charlie Fabray was a fucking _cheapass_ twat-waffle. She should have figured that out at the negotiating table.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I feel it's necessary to say that for the next few Chapters Charlie's assholishness is on full display. Honestly there's a warning for now, without giving shit away and this chapter is the only chapter that I'm going to put this on. Again M rating for a reason.**

* * *

Santana pulled her phone from her purse, nearly dropping it as she got jostled from behind. She turns to glare at the man, the line _wasn't_ moving. She'd been here for only a few minutes, ready to do her monthly transfer. She glances at her phone and quickly picks it up when she sees her mother's photo. "Hey _mami_ ," she says quickly. "I'm just at the bank now, you should have the money soon."

' _Oh good, I caught you! Mija, you don't have to send us money anymore.'_

"We've talked about this mami, I don't mind, you couldn't have predicted Papi getting sick no one could have, and my job pays well. I got a raise, so I was going to send you a bit more money—"

' _It's been paid mija, all of it's been paid. We got a call from the bank today—I thought it was just a scam, but when I went in, they confirmed it. I just—it's been paid. You don't need to send anymore money Santana_."

"There must be some mistake—four hundred thousand dollars worth of _debt_ doesn't just vanish mami," Santana said her voice dropping into a whisper.

' _Mija_ , _save your money. You can maybe take that money and maybe go back to school. It's not too late, I know that you're making good money being a paralegal in New York, but you're still young. You can go back to school and finally become the lawyer you've always dreamed about. I'm sure your firm will write you a glowing recommendation."_

Santana winced, she wasn't a paralegal, she wasn't even an assistant. They had paid her peanuts, and Sue's offer had been far more lucrative. " _I'll_ think about it mami, I should go. I'm needed back at work. We'll talk later alright?" Before her mother could reply she hangs up and takes a shaky breath. Sue would _never_ do that for her, Sue liked her money and power far too much to part with it, which left the _obvious_ choice.

"That _twat-waffle!_ " Santana hisses, her anger spiking. This had never been part of the deal, she didn't want her _parents_ knowing what she did and Charlie had just crossed all her boundaries. Probably in some _sick_ twisted powerplay. She didn't _have_ four hundred thousand dollars to pay Charlie back. Even going to Sue wouldn't pay her that much money, even if she was making a thousand a night. She'd have to drop the quality of her clientele significantly and she didn't want to get some venereal disease, or HIV.

~O~

Charlie glances at her phone, this was the first time that Santana had sent her a text, and the picture that she had sent with it, and the note had left her hard for most of the day. This game that they were playing, this war between them, was what she normally looked forward to, and now that Santana was in the mood to play. She runs her hand through her hair before knocking on the door firmly. She was definitely going to fuck Santana on the balcony of the apartment tonight, make sure the world could see her moaning her name, begging her for more.

Santana swings the door open and glares at the twat-waffle, her plan had worked. She had spent most of the day stewing and planning what she was going to say to Charlie. And what her next move would be which meant actually looking up exactly who she was dealing with. "Good you're—"

Charlie ducks under her arm, and heads to the kitchen, as she slowly drops her blazer and loosens her tie. Without saying much, she heads to the wine cooler and pulls out a bottle of wine and finds the glasses like she owned the place—which she did. She pours some in a glass for herself and takes a sip, to calm her nerves. She'd never done anything like this before but she wanted to do it. The danger, the _taboo_ , just the thought was making her rock hard. When Santana closes the door and approaches her she finally makes her move, grabbing Santana and pulling her close.

Santana scowls as Charlie leans in close for a kiss, and she shoves the billionaire back for a moment. She frowns when she sees that Charlie isn't quite picking up on the non-verbal cues. The twat-waffle probably thought that this was some sort of sex game that they were playing and before Charlie can lean in again, she raises her hand and slaps Charlie hard across the cheek. Charlie stumbles and grabs the island to steady herself. "Do I have your attention now? Numb-nuts? Or do I need to make your nuts as numb as I just made your face?"

Charlie blinks confusion on her face as she rubs her cheek, as her annoyance bubbled. The last person who had slapped her—well it had been Quinn. She couldn't remember _why_ , but Santana could certainly _slap_ as hard as Quinn could. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"Me? I know what you _fucking did_. You think that shit's cute? You think you can buy me and turn me into some fucking sex slave?" Santana snaps at Charlie poking her hard in the chest angrily.

Charlie swatted Santana's hand away, this was _not_ what she had thought today was going to be. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking _coy_. I know you're probably into that, what with all the women you have across the country sucking your dick and what not. Is this a thing for you? Do you just have some sort of harem all over the world, and grant their deepest desires so they worship the ground you fucking walk on?" Santana says getting in Charlie's face.

Charlie blinked at this before it hit her, "Oh this is about your parents. I'm surprised it happened so fast, I just had the money sent over a few days ago. You know how these things move, so slowly," Charlie said with a shrug. "One would think that you'd be happy."

"That you _bought me_? You think this could buy me?"

"I didn't _buy you_. I don't _buy_ people. That's more Sebastian's thing. More my sister's thing," Charlie said moving back to her glass of wine. "By the way you should invest in some scotch, I'm not big on wine."

"You're not—" Santana scowled, she wanted to slap Charlie again but the billionaire had moved out of her reach and she wasn't sure she'd get a clean shot. "Please I know your _type_ , billionaire who thinks she can buy whatever she wants, what you did was _not_ in the agreement. What if my parents had started to look, what if they _found out_? What I did? You think any father wants to hear that his little girl is spreading her legs from some _sleazy_ billionaire?"

Charlie's brow quirks at the comment but she takes her glass and moves to the couch, and takes a sip. "You asked for a bonus, I gave you a bonus. Your parent's debts are paid, that's why you quit school isn't it? Put your dreams on hold to help your parents pay for your grandmother's health bills. Hospice care, cancer treatment—"

" _Don't you dare_. You think I don't know anything about you? Mother was an _heiress_ , to the July family, father was a _senator_ and a failed _presidential_ candidate. Married, popped out a few kids. Sister's a state senator and liked enough to make a serious, and you—oh the magazine covers the interviews, the _life you live_. One of the youngest tech billionaires, dating superstar Dani Harper. Does she know you're here by the way? Does she know that you enjoy _fucking_ escorts? Tell me are you like all my other clients, having a different woman in a different city? Your own personal _harem_?"

Charlie took another sip of her wine studying Santana. "Does that bother you?"

Santana blinked and scowled, she hadn't expected Charlie to admit it. "You think _I'm_ jealous because you've managed to buy all those women? What you do? Save them and have them declare their undying loyalty to you?"

Charlie scoffs at the idea, that wouldn't be _fun_ at all. "I feel it's necessary for me to inform you that I do _not_ have women squirrelled away in different cities. There is only _you_. I do not have the time or the patience, to deal with different women. But if I did, why in the _world_ should it bother you? You're an _escort_. One that agreed to be exclusive with me. If you wish to go back to bending over for old men, then you're free to leave. I paid you for the month, it was an enjoyable month. I'll even be kind enough to let you stay in this apartment for another month so you can find a place to move into. You've been free to end this arrangement at any time without being afraid that I'm going to come after you."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't buying that for even one second. "Excuse me for not believing you, people aren't that _generous_."

"That was two weeks salary for me, also a down payment on a yacht that Sebastian wants me to buy so he can have wild sex parties on it," Charlie responded with a shrug. "You don't have to believe it if you don't want to. But as I've said you're free to leave whenever you want."

"And if I stay, are all your _bonuses_ going to be this large?"

Charlie leans forward putting the empty glass on the coffee table, "You want to renegotiate the terms of our agreement?"

"I want to know what it is you _want_ from me," Santana says truthfully. "You think you're the _only_ billionaire that I've fucked? They don't throw this kind of money on someone unless they want to _own_ them in some way. At least put yourself in my _shoes_ for one moment, it may not mean something to you if someone paid you that much money but it does to me."

"Well, I wanted to fuck you on that balcony, but the mood is gone," Charlie said crossing her legs. "If you must know, I _enjoy_ my time with you. It's about the only honest relationship that I'm having at this moment."

"What Dani Harper doesn't suck your dick just right?" Santana retorts.

Charlie frowned at the mention of Dani's name, but it was gone in an instant. "All my relationships are transactional. Oh, it's certainly couched in various social norms, but at the end of the day they are transactional. You are the only person who doesn't seem to mind telling me off—or resorting to violence against me, to get your point across. It's refreshing, it almost doesn't matter to me that this relationship is just as transactional as all my others. I doubt there is an amount I could pay you that would make you not try and get under my skin."

Santana scoffed, "That's only because you have a submissive streak," She smirks at Charlie noting that she didn't like the sound of that. "Whatever, you want this shit to continue you're going to pay me what I'm worth. And that's _thirty-thousand_ a month. No more bonuses, you don't come near my family again. You don't pay my bills for me. I'm not _negotiating_ the price with you."

Charlie is quiet for a moment, running the numbers in her head. "Very well, but if I'm going to agree to that, you will be seeing more often," her eyes flick downward, "And I will have access to anything I want within reason."

Santana blinks and follows Charlie's gaze for a moment, rolling her eyes when she realizes the billionaire is staring at her ass. The twat-waffle thought she was being original. "Fine whatever," Santana retorts, waving her hand. "Just give me some warning before you just show up."


	7. Chapter 7

Santana stepped out of the black town car that had picked her up and smiled at the chauffeur as she looked at the docks. Even from where she stood in the parking lot, she could _hear_ the music pulsating from the parking lot. This wasn't one of her usual events, she'd never been on a yacht before. Charlie certainly hadn't informed her of what tonight was, she'd simply sent over a dress and a message, informing her to be ready by a certain time. She'd expected dinner somewhere, nice or a gala event not whatever this was. She glances at the chauffeur who had extended his arm, and she takes it, letting him lead her towards the festivities. "Is this Charlie's yacht?"

"This?" the chauffeur laughed at the very thought. "This is merely a rental, one that she's rented out for the next twenty-four hours. I believe her yacht is in Miami at this time."

Santana flicked her eyes at the yacht in question, it wasn't like she knew anything about boats but this looked impressive, even if by the tone of the chauffeur it was _beneath_ her. It wasn't like there was a Wikipedia page with all of Charlie's stuff printed on it. She pauses when she notices the line, she recognized some of them as some of the children of New York's elites. "I didn't see Charlie as a party type," she admits honestly. The people looked excited.

"This is _hardly_ a frat party on a boat. This is a fundraiser for Quinn Fabray's governorship run. It's forty thousand per plate." At the shocked look on Santana's face, he smirks pleased. "Many of the titans of industry wish to rub elbows with the Fabrays. However, as you can see by the youth, they're making a statement."

Santana glances at the people, Rachel would know who most of these people were but she was at a loss. She did know that they were getting some glances as she passed them, the security waving them in. One of the men leaned in to whisper something to the chauffeur and she swallows. She hadn't been exactly thrilled that Charlie had sent her clothes to wear, but given the circumstances she was glad that she could fit in. She was certain that this dress was as expensive as most of the other heiresses were wearing.

"She's in the stateroom and requests your presence," the chauffeur explains handing her off to a crew member.

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes and clutches her purse, glad she had packed the essentials. Of course, Charlie wanted her here for sex, she almost wished that this had just been a fancy dinner. She steels herself, and makes a mental check note of everything in her purse. Wet wipes, a small makeup kit, she was certain that she had packed her lipstick. She's pulled out of her thoughts as the crew member knocks on a door. There's not an immediate response and she glances over at the crew member. "I can just wait here—"

The door swings open and Charlie hands over some money to the crewmember before stepping aside so that Santana could enter. She closes the door before turning to look at Santana. There was a bit of surprise evident on her face as she looks at the strapless red cocktail dress that Santana was wearing. She had expected Santana to choose something else. "You wore the dress."

Santana's brow quirks upward at this statement. "When the client gives you a dress to wear, you wear it. Even if you don't like it."

"You don't like it?" Charlie asks. They'd talked about her freedom to refuse before and she wasn't in the mood to rehash the argument.

"I'm slightly concerned as to how you knew this dress would fit," Santana admits after a moment. The dress was lovely, and she was certain she could have gotten it for cheaper than Charlie paid. When Charlie just smiles at her she sighs. "Next time you could give me the heads up," Santana said. "I didn't know that this was a fundraiser. I also didn't know that this was an _overnight_ thing. It is, isn't it?"

"It's for most of the weekend yes. I didn't have anywhere to be for once this weekend and I thought it would be nice. The crew understands how to be discrete." Charlie informs her.

Santana nods, those were the words she'd been looking for and she rests her hand on Charlie's shoulder and leans in to kiss her. She was certain it wouldn't take long for her to get Charlie off the first time, but she frowns when Charlie pulls away. She blinks in surprise as Charlie heads to the bed. She scowls, "I know we're short on time but I know it won't take you _that_ long. And isn't the point of these things to be fashionably late?"

"I didn't bring you here to have sex with you," Charlie insists before snorting at her words. "I mean I did, but right now, at this moment, I have more pressing matters," Charlie says as she grabs two different colored blazers, holding them up in the light for Santana to see. "Grey or Black?"

Santana stares at the billionaire for a moment, she was so used to Charlie just simply informing her of things that the idea of the billionaire asking for advice seemed foreign to her. "You're asking my opinion?"

"I've been to several of these things. Fundraisers are boring, I mean sure we get some celebrity chef, but honestly the food kind of sucks," Charlie says putting the blazers back down and reaching for the black one. "I have to give a speech of sorts—or at the very least introduce my sister. At least this time she had someone write me a few words to say."

"Grey. Choose the grey," Santana says moving closer to Charlie and grabbing the blazer, she holds it up and allows Charlie to slip into it. "Grey is nice this time of year," Santana informs her studying Charlie as she moves to help her straighten her tie. "We can still leave you know, I'm pretty sure the yacht is still docked, once everyone boards we can just slip off and when the yacht comes back we can just slip on. I think it'll be amusing to see where you storm off too, when you cum to fast and then get embarrassed."

Charlie flushed at the words, "I don't run off embarrassed, I just remember that I have pressing concerns to—" Charlie's eyes widen when Santana reaches between them and gently cups her dick. She lets out a soft growl at this, "Well that's not what's happening this weekend. You're the one that's going to tap out," Charlie insists.

"Because you took your pills? Are you sure that's a good idea, I hear that if your dick is hard for more than four hours then you need to see a doctor—" Santana laughed as Charlie leaned in for a kiss to stop her from talking. She tries to playfully pull away as the door to the stateroom opens.

"Charlie, we've got to get moving and _mingle_ and talk to—" Quinn began stopping when she realized that her twin wasn't alone in the room. She watches as they pull apart, at least the girl had the good sense to look slightly embarrassed at getting caught. "That isn't Dani."

Charlie tilted her head and looked at Santana, and then gasped as if surprised before turning back to Quinn. "No shit Sherlock." She straightens out her blazer, "Have you ever heard of knocking Quinn?"

Quinn left eye twitches as she stared at the woman who seemed to want to move out of her line of sight. She turns back to her twin. "Have you lost your mind? You're cheating on Dani. _The Dani Harper_. If this gets out and it most certainly will, it will create a fucking media frenzy that will _derail_ my attempts to become governor."

Santana glanced at Charlie wondering if she should promise Quinn that she wasn't going to say anything, but the younger Fabray didn't at all look perturbed.

"This isn't going to get out Quinn, so will you _relax_?" Charlie said pulling away from Santana completely. "Santana is _discrete_."

"All it takes is one picture and there will be a story. What's to stop her from going to TMZ? Or some other gossip rag? What if she's after your money?"

Charlie bent down and opened the wine fridge that was in the room and pulled out a selection of wine and grabbed a glass. "Considering that I'm paying her, I think I'm sure I know what her intentions are."

Santana froze, Charlie had just casually outed her to her sister who looked like she was seconds away from a coronary. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, no one had ever been _honest_ about it before. Sure, she was certain that some people made the assumption that she was an escort but no one had ever just said it bluntly.

"You hired an—" Quinn's voice dropped as she looked at Santana. "A whore?" She hisses. "Charlie please tell me that this isn't some sex party. This _can't be_ a sex party! It was just supposed to be a _fundraiser_."

"I really don't see how those two things are mutually exclusive Quinn," Charlie says in a bored tone. "Also, Santana's not a _whore_ , I pay for her time, and have her escort me to places I don't want to be. I don't want to be here Quinn."

"Even if you _think_ what you're doing is perfectly legal, which I doubt it is. You're _cheating_ on Dani—"

Charlie held up her hand, stopping Quinn from continuing. She hated to admit it but her father was right about Quinn's neuroticism. Quinn needed to relax, this wasn't good for her and she was starting to obsess about every little thing. She could barely remember the time that Quinn had been _fun_. "I'm allowed to get myself into trouble Quinn. Also, this, isn't a sex party."

"So, she's the only escort here?"

"Probably not," Santana says speaking up causing both twins to look at her. "I mean an event like this, it's sort of common to have an escort if you don't have a—" Santana blinked as Charlie made a motion that suggested she needed to keep her mouth shut and she clears her throat. She flicks her eyes over to Quinn who looked like she was about to lose it.

Charlie moves to rub Quinn's back as she begins to hyperventilate, "Quinn, you have a massive war chest, after this you're going to kick off that university tour, and media tour to get your name out there and finding out what the people need. You'll make a fantastic governor, and you're not actually beholden to lobbied interests, and I'm ready to spend whatever it takes to make you governor. But you need to be you, you need to let people see your soft underbelly or something so that they can relate. I mean you have Santana's vote."

Santana blinked and looked at the twins for a moment, before nodding. " _Sure_."

"And if I remember to vote, I'll totally vote for you," Charlie says with a shrug of her shoulders. "So that's two votes right there. Plus, I'm sure mom and dad will vote for you, so that's four."

"What do you mean if you remember to vote?" Quinn snaps at Charlie.

Charlie smirks as Quinn pokes her in the chest. "Quinn, we've got to go have this silly little fundraiser that you don't need," Charlie reminds her. "Don't worry I'll stay on script this time."

~O~

Charlie blinked as she fell back onto the bed as Santana reached for her shirt, she was certain that Santana had tossed her Armani tie overboard. The party was finally winding down and she had taken her leave after a few short words, maybe it was the alcohol but Santana seemed slightly annoyed with her.

"Your speech wasn't terrible." Santana offers, the night had been a dud as far as she was concerned, sure the people who had paid an obscene amount to be here, probably enjoyed the event, but it had been boring. Charlie had practically pretended like she didn't exist, and she had been left to fend for herself. At least the bar had been open. "I'm surprised actually. I guess I can see why you're a CEO now."

"Because I can read words off a page?" Charlie asks as she works on her belt, Santana smacks her hands away and quickly undoes it for her. "I was thinking—"

"Don't," Santana interrupts gripping Charlie's hardening member tightly causing her to grunt, "Don't do that." She was going to ruin some perfectly good sex if she started talking.

Charlie grunts again in slight discomfort for a moment, Santana was being slightly rougher than usual, "Fine, I'm just giving you the heads up that Quinn will be joining us shortly."

Santana stops, wondering why they were continuing if Quinn was going to be joining them. The last thing she needed was some politician trying to make her feel bad, when Charlie's finger pulls down the front of her top and she realizes what Charlie meant by the fact that Quinn was _joining_ them. " _What_?"

Charlie leaned forward flicking her tongue along Santana's nipple, "It's mostly for my sanity, you saw how worked up she's getting. She needs to relax, she needs to remember to have fun, and you're fun." Charlie says.

Santana stares, feeling the rage bubbling up inside of her, the twat waffle probably thought it was a compliment. And before she can grab the nearest lamp throw it at Charlie's head the door to the room swings open causing her to immediately cover her chest and turn. She relaxes for a moment upon spotting Quinn, watching as the state senator closes the door quietly and locks it, testing to make sure it was indeed locked. "Ms. Fabray—" Santana begins forcing a smile onto her lips, as she snaps into her usual professionalism.

"For fucks sake Charlie, you couldn't wait till the last person left? You know how much I hate your sloppy seconds." Quinn snapped at her twin as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

Charlie blinked as she looked at her twin for a moment, standing up and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "Well, I wasn't certain you'd have whiskey-dick or not, given how much you've had to drink."

Quinn shoots Charlie a look and works on her pants, "She'd better be worth what you paid for her," Quinn snaps at Charlie. "And if this comes back to bite me in the ass I will put you in the ground."

Santana grimaced as Quinn pulled her roughly towards her and kissed her hard, forcing her tongue into her mouth. She could taste the booze on her lips, and it's only then that she realizes that this may _not_ be going to be a _decent_ sexual experience for her when she feels Quinn's clumsy hands on her ass. It probably wouldn't be _the worst_ experience she'd ever had, Charlie was after all rearing to go but she most certainly hadn't signed up for this weird incestuous experience.

Quinn grunts as she pulls up Santana's dress up gripping at her underwear, she makes a half-assed attempt to pull it down, but gives up halfway, and just pushes it to the side. With a bit of effort, she pushes Santana onto the bed and frees herself from the confines of her boxer-briefs and moves to straddle Santana. With little fanfare she pushes herself inside Santana groaning as she does. " _Fuck_ , you're tight," she hisses.

Santana grimaces slightly, she hadn't been that prepared to be entered, but she doesn't make a sound instead she glances upward to where Charlie's currently on the bed watching them intently. Great, the twat-waffle was also into being cuckolded. She didn't want to be _passed_ around between Charlie's family or her friends.

" _Fuck_ , Charlie has your dick shrunk?" Quinn says flicking her eyes at her twin. "Clearly you haven't broken in this tight little cunt," Quinn groans as she begins to move her hips.

Charlie scowls at the insult, Quinn had always been a bitch as far as she was concerned. She doesn't say anything right away, freeing herself and gripping her dick, Quinn's hips were starting to pick up speed. "I've been busy," Charlie says with a shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't going to let Quinn get to her.

Quinn's hips pick up speed and she continues to move them as she reaches to grope at Santana's breast, knowing she's lacking her usual finesse but not _caring_. " _God_ damnit, I need one of her around, it's like she's milking me," Quinn turns her attention to Santana smirking at her. "I'm guessing you want it badly."

"So badly," Santana says letting out a fake moan and wrapping her legs around Quinn's hips hoping that she'd at least get _some_ pleasure out of this, especially since it seemed like Charlie wasn't the only quick shot in the family. She tries to think of something else, it's not like Quinn has noticed her discomfort, or how not into it she was and when Quin's thrusts begin to become erratic she knows it's not long. "Yeah, fuck me," she says with false enthusiasm.

It doesn't take long for Quinn to orgasm, cumming inside of Santana and groaning in relief, she pulls out slightly and looks up at the ceiling for a moment in pure bliss until she hears Charlie snickering to herself. Her hazel eyes flick to her twin, "What?"

"No _wonder_ you were so uptight Quinn, obvious you haven't been with a woman in _forever_ ," Charlie says as she slides off her side of the bed and moves to Santana. "Move it, maybe you'll learn something when it comes to pleasing women."

Santana grits her teeth, slightly. Like the twat-waffle could get her off, she just wanted this to be over. The night was a bust, the evening had been a bust, and she would rather just curl up with a good book than be used as a piece of meat by the Fabray twins, she had never really agreed to be their sex toy for the night. She half expects Charlie to slide in right after Quinn but instead Charlie pulls her into a seated position. She's about to phone it in when Charlie leans in kissing her gently, there was no tongue this time and she can feel Charlie slowly unzipping her dress.

Quinn flopped back onto the bed and watched her twin, "Charlie, you _paid her._ She probably just fakes it to get you off her."

Charlie ignores Quinn sliding her hand down Santana's taut stomach, stopping inches from her pussy as she nips on Santana's neck, it's slow and methodical as she drags the tip of her dick against Santana's fold's ignoring the fact that Quinn's cum was dripping onto her own dick. She waits as she sucks on one of Santana's nipples, flicking her tongue in the way she _knew_ Santana enjoyed. It's not until she hears the familiar _hitch_ in Santana's breathing that she finally switches gears, as she feels Santana's nails digging into her shoulder. She looks up as Santana captures her lips with hers, and it's at that moment that Charlie slides home, burying herself into Santana, the sound of her groaning into the kiss is enough for her to deepen it.

Santana groans as she tilts her head back and she begins to move her hips, Charlie was hard and she seemed content at letting her control the pace. After Quinn's shoddy attempts at sex, she just _enjoyed_ herself. Hopefully this was one of Charlie's good days, where she seemingly could remain hard for what appeared for hours. She lets out a breathy whimper when Charlie tilts her hip slightly hitting a particularly sensitive spot, " _Shit_ — _fuck_ —" Santana grunts as she glares at Charlie, this wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't supposed to be getting off. "Doping?"

Charlie doesn't dignify that with a response, instead choosing to simply focus on moving her hips in a way that brought those delightful noises out from Santana, rocking her hips as Santana does most of the work. It's not long until she feels the familiar, sensation of Santana's pussy clamping around her dick like a vice does Charlie let out a pleased groan of pleasure. As Santana's movements get haphazard, she begins to move her hips, pushing into Santana fast and deep.

She didn't quite care what the twat-waffle claimed, she _was definitely_ doping. Charlie suddenly reaches between them and runs her fingers against her clit, sending her over the edge and she cums, hard letting out a long drawn out moan of pleasure. Throwing her head back, she feels Charlie doubling her speed, which draws out her orgasm as her pussy walls clench and spasm, she can feel the throb in her clit from the orgasm, and she quickly feels another one building, as she scratches at Charlie's back. "God damnit," she manages to get out slapping Charlie's shoulder as she cums again, this time as Charlie's hip slam into her, and the billionaire begins to cum hard, filling her up, " _Fuck_ ," She groans, turning her head so she could kiss Charlie deeply.

Charlie lets out a breath as she breaks the kiss falling back a bit and using her hands to prop herself up, it wasn't her hardest orgasm by any stretch of the imagination but at least she had managed to get Santana off, at least once, she wasn't quite sure about the other one. Her dick was still at half mast even as Santana pulls herself up and she finds herself being slightly jealous at Santana's ability to do so with little effort. She glances at her twin and smirks only to groan as she feels something warm wrap around the tip of her dick, she glances down and relaxes when she sees Santana's tongue moving up her shaft, collecting all of her cum that was mixed with both hers and her twins. She closes her eyes and just groans, this was _perfect_.

Quinn watches for a moment before feeling a pang, her dick was still hard and she was ready for seconds, or at least a halfway decent blowjob. She nudges Santana with her foot slightly, and points at her member. "Don't forget about me." She shifts on the bed so she's closer to Santana's mouth and reaches over to swat Charlie's dick _gently_.

" _Ow_ —god damn Quinn!" Charlie bitches cupping herself as she watches as Quinn tries to push her dick into Santana's mouth. She lets Santana get a few bobs in before shoving Quinn to the side so Santana could go back to her ministrations.

Santana raises a brow at this, but wraps her lips around Charlie's dick again only for Quinn to poke her in the face with her dick. She resists the urge to smack both of their boners and instead pulls her mouth of Charlie's dick making sure it makes a loud smacking sound. "I don't think I can do both at the same time," Santana admits.

Charlie glanced at her twin, "I don't want her dick touching mine," Charlie says glaring at Quinn who scoffs. "Wait your turn Quinn."

Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to giving Charlie a messy blowjob making sure that her drool is dripping down Charlie's member. It's not long until Charlie's moving her hips slightly, gently fucking her mouth and she feels Quinn suddenly getting up and moving behind her. Hopefully the other Fabray had grown bored and was going to leave.

Quinn glances at her twin, she _needed_ to get herself an escort and she brings her hand down hard on Santana's ass.

Santana jerks and is about to tell Quinn off when she feels Charlie's hand on her head. It's a firm grip and she knows that she needed to finish getting Charlie off, and given that Charlie had just cum it might be awhile. She focuses on using all of her skill as she feels Quinn's dick dragging along her sensitive pussy, it's nowhere as smooth as Charlie's ministrations earlier, but Charlie also hadn't had a drink in her hand all night. She feels Quinn pushing into her again. This was not how she had expected to spend her Friday evening, being spit-roasted by twins. She nearly gags as Charlie suddenly shifts and begins to move her hips in time with Quinn.

It seemed like there was a competition going on between both twins about who could last longer and it's almost infuriating. She didn't want anything to do with their dick swinging competition, and just focuses on doing her job. It doesn't take either of them of long to cum and she's certain that Quinn cracks first before Charlie's warm cum floods her mouth.

Charlie groans and slowly pulls her dick free before flopping back on the bed. "You really need to step your game up," Charlie snorts at Quinn who flops onto the bed beside her.

Quinn just swats Charlie's chest weakly and yawns completely wrecked. It had been the most fun she'd had in a while. "Fuck you," she mutters.

Santana twitches staring at the two of them wondering if she could get away with smothering them both with pillows. She glances down feeling their cum dripping down her leg and she turns to look at Charlie. "I'm going to go shower," she informs Charlie, and she's rewarded with a lazy thumbs up. Yep, she was definitely going to wait till they were both asleep and smother them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Updates might be a bit spotty for the next little bit, my laptop died, and I sent it in for repairs. So don't think I've abandonned the fic or anything. Just laptop issues. Don't worry all the finished fics like this one are saved in the cloud.  
**

* * *

Quinn groaned as a stray beam of light hit her face. Her head pounded and she grimaced, hoping to god that she hadn't done anything that would sink her chances at becoming the governor. She rolls over on the bed to avoid the sun and her blood runs cold when she sees Santana laying there, the events of last night coming rushing back to her. She immediately scrambles backwards falling off the bed with a loud thump as the door to the room opens. She looks over at her twin who is carrying a duffel bag and glares at her. "Charlie—"

Charlie blinks and looks at her twin in surprise, "Oh you're awake. Good, I don't have to wake you, hurry up and get dressed, we're going to head out in about half an hour. There's some water in the mini fridge and if you ask one of the crewmembers for some Advil, I'm certain that they'll give it to you."

Quinn runs a hand through her hair for a moment and looks at Santana who was still sleeping, a morning like this would be perfect to be woken up with a blowjob or _something_. She was certain she had acted like an ass last night. "Well we certainly have time to—"

"No. Your chief of staff made me promise not to whisk you off, or something. Not that I had any intention of doing that. All I did was did what dad asked and tried to remove the stick that was firmly lodged in that ass of yours. I think Santana did a decent enough job. Now it's time for you to go back to being a public servant, while I go back to being in the private sector where I can basically do whatever I want."

"Dad didn't tell you to get me a whore." Charlie raised a brow, and Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry, but I mean with the governorship in the balance, I can't just use Tinder and hope to god that someone doesn't use this to sink my chances. Look, do you think that you can send Santana over—"

"No," Charlie says immediately. "If you want your own escort then I can send you to a place that is wonderfully discrete, but you're on your own for paying for her." Charlie said with a shrug. Quinn would probably balk at demanding an exclusive contract. She was attempting to live on a politician's salary, which seemed idiotic to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, Charlie was being stingy again. "We are going to need to talk about your _life choices._ You have a girlfriend, I mean I'm a bit ticked she couldn't be there for me last night but you've been dating for awhile, maybe she's trying to get you to commit."

"She's on an 18-month world tour—also I don't want to talk about it." Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously though put on some pants and get out. I have a busy morning planned, and I don't want to look at your dick." Charlie slides her foot under Quinn's discarded pants and kicks it at her sister's head.

"I'm sure Sebastian put you up to this, he did remind you not to fall in love with the help, right?"

"Keep talking like that and I'm not going to vote for you," Charlie retorts.

Quinn rolls her eyes and begins to pull on her pants, studying her twin for a moment. She'd pick up the conversation when Charlie was in the mood to hear it. She had thought Dani was supposed to be here this weekend, perhaps they were fighting and this was Charlie's attempt to feel good about herself. She slips on her pants and catches the clean shirt that Charlie tosses at her. "Thanks. For last night."

Charlie waves her twin off and glances at Santana who was still asleep and pulls out her phone, she should at least check her emails before she had spotty internet connection all weekend. She waits for a few moments slowly going through most of her emails. It's a few quiet moments before she turns to look at Santana, "How long are you going to fake being asleep? Breakfast is going to be ready soon—I mean I certainly have a dose of protein right here for you if you're hungry now."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Santana says as she rolls over, trying to ignore Charlie and go back to sleep.

Charlie shrugs her shoulders and goes back to looking at her emails, "I mean I get it you need to get your energy up for some more awesome sex. I get it, but food is also important. I think they're making us waffles—" Charlie stops talking, freezing for a moment as she glances at Santana who had rolled back over and was glaring at her.

"Which part do you think was awesome?" Santana asks sitting up in the bed.

Charlie hesitates at Santana's calmness, it was eerie and she could feel the hairs on her arm standing on end. "Excuse me?"

"Which _part_ of last night do you think was awesome? Was it the part where you _shared_ me with your twin in some weird incestuous twin thing? Was it the part where your twin blew her load in like a minute? Or the part where she treated me like a whore? Is that what you like? Or maybe it was you two treating me like I was some masturbatory toy, one that you could bicker over or _share_ whenever you wanted? So, tell me Charlie which _part_ was great for you?"

"I—" Charlie blinks and then frowns. She didn't like feeling uncomfortable like this.

"Oh, I _forgot_ , you _pay me_. Which means that you can do whatever you want with my body. If you wanted the entire crew of this ship to run a train on me all you need to do is _ask_ me to bend over. No one says _no_ to the great and _fabulous_ Charlie Fabray."

Charlie scowls at this, as Santana slides out of the bed. "That's not—"

"Is that what I'm doing today?" Santana interrupts. "You didn't even bother to tell me that I was going to be at a gala. So why the fuck am I surprised that you didn't actually ask if I wanted to sleep with your sister, you just assumed I would do it. Last night was _shitty_ , you were shitty, it was just shitty."

Charlie watches Santana for a moment before nodding, "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to make you feel like that."

"Are you seriously _blaming me_ for your shitty behavior? Are you using a line I'm certain your sister's _mastered_ and can probably say considerably more convincingly than you? You're only sorry because I'm annoyed with you. You probably just want to get this over with so I can suck you off again."

Charlie twitches at the insult, "You're right. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? I mean I can ask the captain if we can make it up to Connecticut. I know this darling little clam place, all you can eat—"

"Clams? Is that a euphemism for something?" Charlie shoots her a blank stare and she sighs. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your _clothes_ , hell at this point I'm not sure I want your money, the guys that your sister insulted definitely treated me with _respect_. Sure, I got paid, but at least we had conversations, at least they tried to engage me. All the money in the world and you still have no fucking class."

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment before pointing at the duffel bag, "I got you clothes to wear. You've got a few moments but if you want to disembark, now is the time." With that she went back to checking her emails.

It was a cold dismissal, and it was nearly enough to stun Santana into silence. "Right. All relationships are transactional to you. Well here's this for a transaction, I'm not going to leave. I'm going to go eat some breakfast, before going to find the most comfortable beach chair and work on my tan. And since you like _sharing_ so much, just to let you know I'm not going to get any tan-lines. Let's give the entire crew an eyeful. If everything is a transaction Charlie, then this is going to _cost you_. Just how much is completely dependent on you, I might get bored of this or you could apologize."

Charlie glances at her before reaching for a bag and pulling out a tablet. "You're _free_ to do whatever it is that you want. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to." She doesn't need to look up when she hears the door slam that Santana's stormed out.

~O~

Santana grabs the robe that one of the crewmembers handed her, and she slips it on. It was later in the afternoon and she didn't want to admit that it was getting slightly nippy and she could do with something warmer. That would of course mean marching back into the stateroom, which would mean dealing with the twat-waffle. She had managed to avoid Charlie for most of the day and she wasn't in a hurry to deal with her now, but she needed something warm to wear. Maybe she could ask one of the male crew members, that would get Charlie's blood boiling.

Getting up she tightens the robe and begins to search for one of the crew members, she had noticed them staring for most of the day. At least _they_ seemed to appreciate it, they seemed nice enough even if they seemed to keep their distance totally worried about what Charlie would say or do. She moves and pauses when she spots Charlie walking up the gangplank carrying a large paper bag, talking to the man who was also carrying a few paper bags.

"You know you didn't have to buy enough for the crew as well—"

"Of course, I do, you've been more than accommodating." Charlie interrupts as they get on deck. "Besides you know how much I love your cooking Dave. When you get bored of working on this ship, you have my number," Charlie says handing the large paper bag off to some random crew member. She adjusts her button up vest and stretches before her eyes fall on Santana, the smile fades after a moment and she turns and walks away.

Santana blinks, following the billionaire, despite _knowing_ better, she moves following her. "Seriously you're just going to ignore me forever? Should I take this to mean you're firing me?" When Charlie doesn't answer her scowl deepens. "Okay, I _get it_. You want to have sex—"

"When and if I need you for something, I'll come to you. And since I haven't, you're free to keep giving the crewmembers a free show."

"I am _not_ your slave."

Charlie turns around, letting Santana collide into her. "Are you _kidding me_? You're an _escort_ , an _escort_ who could have said _no_ at any given time last night and I would have literally shoved Quinn out of the room. You _chose_ to engage, you _consented_. If you don't want to have sex that's _fine_. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to I don't know enjoy the last few hours of freedom I have left."

"All I'm asking for is an apology, I get it. I know how much you pay me but I am not at your beck and call, I need time to prepare, you can't just spring things on me and then expect me to have an answer for you. This trip, you're _lucky_ I didn't have anything that I wanted to do this weekend."

"Do you honestly think I planned this trip for _you_? The reason you were told last minute is because I decided to invite you last minute. Dani was supposed to be here on this trip with me. She _cancelled._ She's either in Europe or Australia and had to cancel. And you are at my beck and call that's why I'm paying you what I'm paying you. You agreed to be exclusive."

Santana's lip curls, she had thought Charlie had done this to impress her. It sort of sucked to know that she was merely an after-thought. "I did," she agrees. "This is _new_ for me. I don't do _exclusive_ contracts. I've never had so much time on my hands."

Charlie studies Santana. "Hobbies _exist_ , you know, that right?"

Santana scowls, "That doesn't change the fact that you _sprung_ something on me and you didn't give me time to think about it. Before I could tell you off she was there. She was there and the sex sucked, it was rough and it was painful. You're the client, I'm not used to being able to say _no_."

"You can always say _no_. I want to have fun, and part of having fun is having someone who wants to have sex with me. But you're right, I should have given you a heads up about Quinn," Charlie says after a moment. "I mean it's _Quinn_. I wouldn't want to sleep with her."

"You're her twin." Santana points out. "Do I _have_ to vote for her?"

"If Quinn loses she'll be unbearable. I mean if she wins she'll be unbearable as well. But if she loses she'll probably enter the private sector and that will _suck_ , because dad will make me get her a high paying job somewhere. I'm not legally allowed to tell you who to vote for, and the election is a year away. Who knows Quinn may self-destruct, or other candidates might."

Santana nods, "Look, I know this weekend hasn't been what you wanted but how about we spend the rest of the weekend—"

"Pass," Charlie said interrupting her. "There's going to be a seafood bake where I will put myself in a self-induced food coma." Charlie smiled pleased with herself. At least that part of the weekend wasn't going to be a bust. "We'll have dinner together though."

Santana frowns slightly, none of her clients had ever rebuffed her before, but she was hungry and a seafood bake sounded nice. "You're not still mad?"

"Seafood bake Santana. Clams, oysters, lobster, it's going to be glorious." Charlie informed her seriously.

Santana rolls her eyes, okay so Charlie was a weirdo as well as a twat-waffle. It was good to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana frowned and flicked her eyes at her door, Charlie hadn't texted that she would be showing up. She quickly pulls off her reading glasses and closes her laptop, as she heads to the doorway, quickly mussing up her hair, as she chucks the glasses into her purse. She had taken the billionaires advise and started a couple of new hobbies, including doing a few distance courses so she could finish up her university degree. It had been a few weeks since the infamous yacht ride, and she hadn't heard from the twat-waffle, but at least she was still getting paid.

She forces a smile onto her face and opens the door, only to freeze. There was certainly a blonde there but it _wasn't_ Charlie, and it had been a few months since she had even seen Sue. But there she was wearing a black tracksuit like some grandmother. A rolled-up magazine under her arm. "Sue—" Had Charlie complained?

"My _god_ you look _awful_. At least tell me you've caught the plague or _something_ , that explains _this_."

Santana blinked twice, "Sue? What are you—" Santana takes a step back letting Sue into the apartment. Of course, Sue would walk in like she owned the place, and she watches quietly as Sue runs a finger along the island testing for dust. "Seriously. What are you doing here?"

Dropping the magazine on the counter Sue looks around the one bedroom and her face twists in annoyance. "Trust the Fabray's to be _incredibly_ cheap."

Santana glanced at the magazine that Sue had dropped, knowing that it was for her and she moves to open it. "Rent in this area is like four thousand a month, plus it has a concierge service. I mean all things considered it's a pretty nice apartment," Santana says as she flips over the magazine freezing when she sees Dani's name on the front cover. "Why are you here?"

"Page thirteen." Sue said as she continued to inspect the room.

Santana flicked to the page and blinked looking at the shots of Charlie and Dani leaving a club together and raises an eyebrow. "I'm aware that she has a girlfriend Sue. This isn't _news_ to me. There are plenty of powerful people that have women and or men on the side. Even if they demand exclusivity—"

"She flew all the way to _Europe_ , to have sex with her girlfriend. She was there for two weeks." Sue said turning on Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"I still don't understand why you're here, you do know my number you can _call._ You do know, that right?" Santana said crossing her arms.

"The reason I'm _here_ Lopez, instead of in my nice cushy office, is because I needed to know that you're not _dead_. I mean given how many calls I'm still getting requesting you, I was worried that something had happened once I saw this. Clients who are _happy_ with the services rendered shouldn't be jetting off to Europe to _surprise_ their girlfriends by spending two weeks together. So, the reason I'm _here_ , given all the money on the _line_ , I need to know what you're _not_ doing for the client."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Please we were just on a yacht together—"

"Yes, I heard about that event, that was a month ago Santana. So, _what_ happened?"

"You mean apart from the freaky incestuous threesome that I was a part of? Or the fact that she sprung it on me at the last minute?"

"I'm not hearing a reason why I might be losing three-quarters of a million dollars," Sue snaps cutting Santana off. "She is the client, as long as it wasn't some child pornography situation, anything she _says_ goes. She shouldn't even need to ask."

"I'm so glad you draw the line for child porn, _thanks_ Sue. Not incest—" Sue raises a brow and opens her mouth. "I don't want to hear what borderline illegal and immoral things some of the clients are into. I was _professional,_ I didn't complain. I had sex with Quinn and Charlie, so clearly it's not me."

"Did you _know_ that Rachel got a part in an _off-Broadway_ production? She is going places. You, however are not. You have an expiration date, and it's when those fake fun-bags of yours start sagging and people like Charlie start looking for the _younger_ model. Charlie's paying you well, so you _need_ to make as much money off her as possible. She has a _respectable_ girlfriend, so you need to do every _filthy_ thing that's in that perverted blonde head of hers. Make her crave spending time with you—you bragged that you could handle her. It's only been two months Santana, and she's already getting bored with you. Fix it. Have sex with her by the weeks end. Because if she cuts me off, and you _off_ , then you're at the bottom of the pyramid Lopez. There are _younger_ and kinkier girls waiting in the wings for a _Fabray_."

With that Sue turned on her heel and marched out of the apartment leaving Santana standing there. " _Shit_." She mutters, she didn't want to admit that Sue was probably right.

~O~

Charlie glanced at her phone that buzzed on her desk, it was face down, it was about the only way she could get any work done. Sebastian enjoyed sending her pictures of life outside of an office, or he was whining about something and she couldn't handle him today. Though it could easily be Quinn with a massive 'problem.' She sighs and reaches for it, she really needed to begin switching off her phone at work.

 **You know, even though we're exclusive doesn't mean that I don't have needs. I've been masturbating like crazy trying to get off and I can't. I need something hard and thick to reach all those hard to reach places. My pussy is gushing for you.**

Charlie nearly drops her phone, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes dilating as she feels an uncomfortable feeling in her pants. She immediately looks up to see that her door is open. She wasn't some teenager who was drunk on power, she would ignore Santana. She'd pay out the rest of her contract and then she could focus on waiting for Dani—her phone buzzes again and she glares at the device before picking it up.

 **In case you haven't realized it yet. I'm sexting you.**

Charlie snorts at this, and a small smile crosses her lips for a moment. That sounded far more like Santana. She runs her fingers on the screen of her phone before deciding to text back. **Doesn't that usually start with the question what are you wearing?** It's stupid she shouldn't be doing this anymore not with Santana. She had a girlfriend after all. She begins to put her phone down when it buzzes again and she checks it out.

It's a video, and Charlie hits play without even stopping to think about what it would be. A buzzing sound suddenly fills her office followed by a rather loud hitch of breath and Charlie nearly throws her phone across her office as she fumbles to switch it off. She finally manages to do so her cheeks a crimson red as her phone buzzes again.

 **That's what I'm wearing. What about you?**

Charlie switches her phone to mute as she gets up and closes the door to her office. She looks around nervously for a moment before picking up the phone again and hits the play button. The pictures blurry for only a moment and she catches a glimpse of what appears to be a trunk filled to the brim of sex-toys before her attention is drawn to the fact that Santana Lopez is completely naked, her legs appeared spread, but it was only of her upper body.

Charlie shivers even though there's no sound at the moment she can practically see Santana's face twitch and the pleasure that darts across her face as her hand disappears. Santana's probably saying something at the moment as the camera pans down and Charlie nearly drops her phone again. To say that her pussy was gushing was an understatement, but that wasn't what caused most of the blood to leave Charlie's head in a hurry. No that was the fact that there was a rather thick vibrator currently buried deep in the hole that Charlie had thought about burying her own dick into.

It was practically obscene the way that it stretched Santana out and Charlie can't help but fumble for her wireless earbuds, slipping one into her ear and switching it on just to catch some of Santana's dirty filthy words.

'— _fuck Charlie, I'm imagining that this is your fat dick buried deep in my ass_. _Oh god this toy isn't enough, I need you Charlie, this is just me preparing—fuck—preparing myself for you. I promise it'll be tight when you slide your dick in and make me your little slut for the night. I need you to tell me what a filthy slut I am as you pound me.'_

Charlie couldn't remember when her mouth had opened, but she was currently watching Santana fuck herself with the vibrator and she was certain that her dick had never been harder as she attempts to swallow, absolutely mesmerized by the show that's Santana's putting on. Whatever resistance to Santana's charms crumbled away as she stared, and listened to the soft buzzing, the moans and the practically pornographic sounds that were coming from every movement, Santana made and what's worse her pussy was practically winking at her with every thrust inward.

 **Charlie? What are you wearing?**

There was a smirking emoji that sent Charlie over the edge, and without hesitation, she begins to type back. **I'll be there in thirty.** There was no way she was going to get any work done today. Hell, she couldn't even remember _what_ she was doing before Santana texted. She gets up and grunts glancing at herself, there was no way she was walking out of this building without everyone knowing what she was thinking of. She felt like a teenager who had no control over her damn body. She growls mostly to herself, she wasn't going to let Santana laugh at her this time. No, she was going to do exactly what Santana had wanted her to do.

With all the control that she could muster given the situation and even as her body screamed at her for sitting back down, she does. With a shaky breath she quickly sends the message. **I'll be there a little after four.** If she skipped lunch she could get out of here early. She would just have to finish her work for the day before she got to play, and she _would_ play tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**The door is unlocked**

Charlie glanced at her text once more, Santana had sent that nearly fifteen nearly half an hour ago, and despite the fact that she wanted to simply rush in there, and strip off her clothes. She needed to remain in control, she wasn't going to get overstimulated and just lose herself quickly. She exhales slowly before testing the door, it was indeed unlocked and she enters quickly, closing the door quietly and making sure it was locked.

There's a soft buzz that fills the air, and Charlie moves to the bedroom, stopping and watching Santana's body writhe on the bed, there's a slight sheen of sweat on her body as she gasps loudly, and arches her body upward. "Fuck." Charlie practically whispers and watches as Santana's eyes open and focus on her. At least she has a moment of looking at her before her eyes seemingly glaze over and she closes them, jutting her chest out slightly.

Charlie grimaces in discomfort and glances down at her waist. She was practically busting out of her pants, and she reaches for the button and the zipper freeing herself. She groans and looks over at Santana as she allows her pants to fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, she takes a few steps forward climbing onto the bed between Santana's quivering legs. She reaches forward wanting to feel Santana underneath her but hesitates for a moment.

Santana's eyes snap open she had felt Charlie clamber onto the bed, and she had expected to be taken rather roughly, but Charlie was just staring at her with her hand outstretched. It takes her a few moments to realize that Charlie wasn't just going to slam herself in. "For fucks sake I don't know how much clearer I can be about the fact that I want you to _fuck me_! What the hell is wrong with you—" She's cut off by Charlie's lips on hers, and she resists the urge to bite Charlie's lip. This wasn't a kissing situation, it was a fucking situation. Clearly the twat-waffle couldn't read the damn—she groans into the kiss as she feels Charlie sliding into her. There was little resistance she was practically dripping wet.

Charlie pulled away from Santana, glad that the kiss had managed to silence her as she grunts, she could feel the toy that Santana had in her ass and it was a new sensation she had never felt before. Sure, she'd done the occasional threesome with Quinn but _never_ like this. She didn't want her dick in the same vicinities as Quinn's at any given point in time. But she'd clearly been missing out. And Santana was so wet and slick, Charlie groans and begins to pump her hips slowly. " _Shit_."

Santana grips Charlie's shoulder tightly, making sure that Charlie turned to look at her. " _Fuck me_ ," Santana hisses at Charlie. "I _need_ you to fuck me and make me your little slut for tonight," Santana says her breath hitching when Charlie's hip movement angles upward, hitting all her favorite spots. " _Fuck_."

Charlie grunts her hips begin to move on their own accord, she'd wanted this since she'd witnessed the fucking video, and her lips curl upwards into a smirk, "Is that what you want?" Charlie demands adjusting her body. "Is that what you _need_?" Charlie taunts as she removes herself from Santana's pussy, the wetness dripping from her dick.

" _God damnit you—"_ Santana groans in frustration glaring at Charlie angrily, before moaning in pleasure when Charlie slams back into her, the nerve endings were practically pulsating. And the toy she had buried inside of her ass, slipped in just a bit more making her feel full in the good way. " _Yes_ , you fucking _bastard_!" Santana pleads when she feels Charlie gearing up to do it again. She had sort of expected the billionaire to blow her load quickly, to not know quite what to do but here she was hitting all those damn spots like she was some idiot savant or some shit.

Charlie grunts keeping her pace up as she feels Santana's walls clamping down on her once more, this time tightly as Santana's body goes rigid. With a bit of effort, she slides her hand so that it was between the two of them and tweaks Santana's clit for a moment causing her to curse loudly before she began to cum, hard. She can feel the liquid squirting out of Santana as she pulls her dick free and starts furiously rubbing Santana's clit.

Santana squeezes her eyes shut as the pleasure explodes throughout her body and her hips buck wildly, she felt surprisingly empty. She gasps and feels the pleasure shaking through her body as she whimpers and groans. "Holy shit," she mumbles. She hadn't cum that hard in god knows when.

Charlie runs her fingers along her dick playing with Santana's wetness, enjoying the feeling for a moment before glancing around and grabbing some lube that was on the nightstand. She glances down at Santana for a moment before deciding to give her a few seconds to recuperate. Santana's fantastic ass wasn't going anywhere, and she certainly wasn't leaving until her dick was buried deep within that ass.

Santana finally opens her eyes to see Charlie staring at her expectantly, she flicks her eyes downward for a moment noting the hardon and she bites her lip. She had been certain Charlie would blow her load and all it would take was a smirk to get her scurrying out of the bedroom. She hadn't really expected to go like this. "Have you ever done it before?" Santana asks after a moment, watching as Charlie shakes her head. Well then this certainly wouldn't take long at all. "You can't just ram it in. Use lube, lots of it and go slowly," Santana says grabbing a pillow and rolling over so it was under her hips. She'd just let Charlie play a bit back there, she'd probably blow her load soon.

Charlie raises a brow, Santana thought that this would simply be over soon, and she couldn't wait to prove her wrong. She bites her bottom lip for a moment before exhaling and bringing her hand down sharply on Santana's ass, she could feel part of her hand hit the toy that was already there and she heard Santana gasp, before turning to glare at her. The action causes a smile to appear on her face as she does it again. "I watched that video you know. You said that this toy wasn't good enough, that you needed my fat dick to fuck your ass and turn you into my anal slut," Charlie said, her eyes locking onto Santana's as she reached for the toy between Santana's cheeks and begins to slowly pull it out. "I bet you're thinking, that I'm going to cum the moment I get my tip in, but I'm not. I'm going to take my time and enjoy this."

Santana groans slowly as she feels the plug slowly sliding out, she quickly grips the blanket on the bed as her toes curl. Two could certainly play at this game, she was pulling out all the stops today, Charlie needed to be hooked, and that was what she needed. There's a small pop when the toy is completely removed and she reaches back and spreads her cheeks to give Charlie a better look, she can hear the billionaire groan and she smirks at this. She shivers as the cool lube is generously poured and she wiggles her ass as best as she could enticingly. "Go _slow_ , before you make me your slut," she purrs, feeling Charlie's body draped over her as she tries to push her dick inside of her.

Charlie groans as she slowly enters Santana, sliding her tip in, and resisting the urge to simply cum right there. She had been right Santana was so fucking tight. She slides in inch by inch, slowly until her hips were resting against Santana's hips. She waits for a few painful moments relaxing for a moment and allowing some time to get used to the sensations before she slowly begins to pull out.

Santana lets out a quiet moan, _fuck_ it felt surprisingly good. It was probably all the prep work she had done for this, or the fact that she had just orgasmed like a fucking geyser a few moments ago but she _needed_ more. Wanted more than anything to be fucked—none of this gentle—the sudden feeling of emptiness is back, and she glances back to see that Charlie's completely pulled out and there's a rather devious smile on her features. She barely has a moment to prepare herself before Charlie's pushed herself back in hard, and she feels the pain, the stretching that feels so _wonderfully_ good, that she lets out a long hard moan. Shit she really hated to admit this but Charlie was freakishly good at this, she just seemed to know everything that there was to know about her body and that was troubling.

Charlie let out a whimper of her own, this was much harder than she had thought to not cum, but she was going to make Santana cum again, she wanted her to be forced to change the sheets and _remember_ what they had done. She pulls out again before slamming back in, starting to build a rhythm, as she hears each grunt of pleasure and whimper from Santana who was now biting her lip. "Really—" Charlie gasps as she repeats the motion again. "You're trying not to moan my name?" Charlie slams in once harder this time eliciting a loud moan from Santana. She leans back a bit so she can bring her hand down hard on Santana's ass. "I thought you wanted to be my ass slut?" Charlie grumbles as she grips Santana's hips this time using a bit of momentum to slide home as she watches Santana clutch the sheets on the bed and gasp.

" _Fuck_!" Santana says when Charlie does it again and again, it was mind numbingly amazing, the slight pain, the pleasure that was building up as Charlie fucked her, her thrusts were getting a bit erratic and she knew that Charlie wouldn't last much longer, it was disappointing. Hopefully Charlie could last a few more moments and she'd cum—her head jerks back suddenly and she realizes that Charlie's got a good firm grip on her hair. " _Oh god—oh god—"_ It happens again, just like before her pussy clenches, feeling so empty in that moment as it spasms and she begins to cum again, hard this time splashing Charlie's hips with the force of her cum.

Charlie grunts, before burying her dick deep into Santana as she cums hard panting as she slumps forward.

Santana lets out a small groan as she regains her bearings and feels Charlie laying on her back, before letting out a small snort. She'd been right Charlie was only going to be a—

"We're not done," Charlie whispers in Santana's ear as she slowly pulls out. There was so much that they could do and she wasn't done.

"I—"

"We're not," Charlie says as she slowly stumbles off the bed and goes to the toy chest on the ground and picks up a decent sized vibrator and looks at Santana carefully. With a bit of effort, she climbs back onto the bed and turns it on, teasing Santana's pussy lips with it as she places a firm hand on Santana's back.

Santana glances back she couldn't she was to sensitive— " _Oh—FUCK!_ " it comes out as a scream as her body bucks at the sudden intrusion, she was still so sensitive. Charlie already seemed to be ready to go again, and she realizes that she may have made a _huge_ miscalculation. She can feel Charlie's tip pressing against her back entrance again and she closes her eyes as Charlie brings her hand down once more.

"I'm not doing all the work this time," Charlie says with a pleased smile.

~O~

Santana glanced over at Charlie who was currently on the bed beside her completely naked, still panting from the last round. She couldn't feel her lower half anymore and she was pretty sure they had burned out a few batteries. She'd been doing this job for a few years, and it had never gone on for— Santana turns to the clock and swallows. Three hours. It had certainly felt like longer, or maybe it was shorter. She reaches over and swats Charlie's nipple hard, hearing the billionaire groan and look over at her. "This is what happens when you don't meet _my_ needs."

Charlie snorted at this. All she'd need was an hour or two before she could go again, but right now she really just needed something to eat and drink. "Do you like pizza?"

Santana blinked, "Of course I like pizza," Santana blinks watching as Charlie reaches for her pants that are on the ground and pulls out her phone.

"What do you _like_ on your pizza?"

"Just cheese and some hot peppers," Santana says flipping over to watch her.

"Okay, you want a beer with that?"

"They deliver beer?"

"Yes."

"Then _yes_ ," Santana says, a cold beer would be nice right now. It didn't cross her mind that this meant that Charlie was staying or that they'd probably have more sex later, because she was _starving_ too. "Do they have like a dessert as well?"

Charlie flashed Santana a smile, now she was speaking her language.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana groaned as she lifted her head up from her pillow, her body was still buzzing from all the orgasms that had rocked her body. Charlie had been relentless, after the pizza, and a quick shower they'd been back at it, and she had _loved_ every damn minute of it. She couldn't remember the last time a client had _fucked_ her like _that_.

She shivers, and rubs her eyes looking over at Charlie who was currently sprawled out on her bed naked. She was surprised the twat-waffle hadn't scurried off after they were done. But given that the sex had lasted way into the night, she wasn't really surprised that Charlie was there with a trail of drool running down her chin.

" _Fuck_ ," Santana hisses quietly as she rolls onto her back. That had been a mistake. She laughs mostly to herself and pushes herself up. She needed a glass of water and she needed to set an alarm so Charlie would leave and still make it to work. She makes it to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water and grabs a slice of pizza nibbling on it as she relaxes for a moment. Well at least Charlie had a _use_ , other than the money and the apartment.

A buzzing sound and a bright light causes her to glance at her coffee table and she moves towards it. Her phone was charging in the room and no one called her this late. It was nearly two am in the morning. Which means that it was Charlie's phone that she had left out in the open. She looks around for a moment before picking it up and looking at the text messages that were appearing on the screen. She blinks when she realizes it's from Dani, and even though she knows she should put it down she reads them anyway.

 **I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but you can't keep staying up all night to talk to me. You need your sleep.**

Santana turns back to the bedroom. Well Charlie apparently slept like the dead.

 **You're kind of a dick without your sleep. I 3 you though, dickish behavior and all.**

Santana frowns slightly. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that most of her _clients_ had a significant other. She had never thought she was personally doing anything wrong, people cheated for a multitude of reasons and she wasn't a therapist to help them through the relationship. Sure, Sue had made her take a course on sex therapy so she could play that card if she ever got arrested, but she wasn't an actual therapist. Then again, she had never been in an exclusivity contract before and Dani Harper was famous the _last_ thing she needed was Dani putting her face on blast if she ever found out.

The phone buzzes in her hand again and she looks down at it.

 **For when you wake up 3**

Santana immediately flips the phone over and places it back down, she was a snoop but even that was a bit much. She wasn't a creeper and she didn't really want to see what she was up against in Dani Harper. She had personal trainers and nutritionists, and healthy bank account so if any work needed to be done she could probably afford it.

Charlie as far as she was concerned was still an arrogant twat-waffle. An arrogant twat-waffle who seemed to have a very loving _girlfriend_. She personally had no idea what Dani saw in Charlie, except for amazing sex. They were probably _having_ the best sex. And it was obvious from the words, that Charlie was a _completely_ different person around her. Which made no sense since Charlie viewed every relationship as a transaction.

Which probably meant that she was currently sleeping with a sociopath.

A sociopath who was also apparently an idiot savant when it came to sex.

Santana nibbles on her pizza and takes another sip from her water and relaxes on the couch for a few more moments. There was so much that needed to be done. Her clientele required an idea, and if that meant making sure she didn't wake up with a wicked case of bed-head and with bags under her eyes, she would need to make a bit of effort to wake up pretty.

She finishes her slice and takes another long sip before heading back to the bedroom, moving quietly so she could prepare for tomorrow morning. She glances back at Charlie for a moment but she was still drowning in her own drool, and she flips on the light. She'd need to remove any makeup, she'd need to wake up earlier than Charlie to apply some more and pretend that this was her normal—Santana freezes and looks as Charlie stumbles in like she's drunk completely naked. It would be an amusing if it were anyone else. "Do you need anything?"

Charlie rubbed her eye, "Light," it comes out as a garbled mess as she slowly blinks, twice as her brain starts to slowly function.

"I'm sorry if it's disturbing you, go back to bed, I'll just—"

"What are you doing?" Her voice is still groggy, but she seems slightly alert.

Santana kept her face as neutral as possible, "Your phone was buzzing and that woke me up, I'm just getting cleaned up for bed. Go back to sleep."

Charlie stares at her for a moment, rubbing her face. "My phone?" She repeats before patting at what would be her pockets only to realize she was standing there in the buff. "Huh."

"Dani was texting you," Santana said calmly watching the billionaire from the mirror. "She really loves you."

Charlie doesn't say anything immediately. "Where is my phone?"

"Coffee table in the living room," Santana says, finally turning around to look at Charlie. "I've never asked my clients this, and it is something I want to know, _why_? Why are you cheating on her? Don't you love her? Or is your relationship with Dani just another transaction to you?"

"This," Charlie gestures around the and the apartment. "Is for my convenience. You were only supposed to be a _one-time thing_. But Dani has been away for over ten months and I needed _sex_ , and you're really good at it. When Dani comes back this ends."

Santana kept her frown to herself, Charlie _hadn't_ answered the question. She'd deflected it in a way that was meant to make her feel guilty. But she didn't, "I don't want to be your _mistress_ , I honestly wanted to know. You're rich enough that I'm sure there is a line of women that want to be just that, who so long as you keep them in a lifestyle they are accustomed to they _will_ do anything. If you think that this is me trying to find some information to pin against you, you're wrong. I'm not blowing up my life even if you were in the _top_ -ten fucks I've ever had."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, studying Santana. "Money, and power don't _buy_ loyalty. It simply makes you paranoid. Is she with me for the money, does she _actually_ love me. Do they _really_ want to be my friend—everyone has a _number_. TMZ would pay handsomely, for a tape, for a _story_ anything. That's why you signed a non-disclosure agreement."

"My parents think that I'm a legal assistant. They think that I want to go to law school and become a lawyer, and maybe at one time I did, but not anymore. I _don't_ want them to know. They _can't_ know. So, I don't want to become a _household_ name because of that. I don't want my parents to know what I do for a living. There _will_ never be a time that I think it's a good idea to say something to anyone about this." Santana informs Charlie bluntly. "Don't _flatter_ yourself, in thinking you're _that_ important. The world certainly doesn't revolve around you Charlie Fabray."

Charlie stared at Santana in shock for a moment before pulling away from the doorway and leaving her there to wash the makeup off her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie's hand slapped her nightstand, nearly knocking her phone off as she reached for it. She grimaces and rolls over trying to avoid the light as she wipes the copious amounts of drool from her face and hits accept. Her head ached as she opened her eyes, she's met with the smiling face of her girlfriend and it's like being hit by a cold shower. " _Dani_. _Hey_ ," she coughs grimacing at how dry her mouth was.

She's met with an amused easy-going laugh. ' _Calm down Charlie. You've got a bit of drool—no other side.'_ Dani said as she pointed to Charlie's chin and watched as Charlie wiped away the saliva and rubbed her jaw.

Charlie adjusts her camera a bit better, so Dani couldn't see the body beside her. She could feel Santana stiffening beside her. At least she hadn't said anything, she needed to play this _perfectly_. Charlie yawned widely, before 'accidentally' dropping her phone. " _Shit_!" She says turning to look at Santana, who used the moment to slide off the bed and leave the room, as Charlie picks up the phone.

' _I know you just woke up, but I waited for as long as I could so you could sleep in. I'm actually surprised you managed to pick up this time. It's like we've been playing tag recently.'_

Charlie nods and rubs at her eye, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but no one is letting me just be _lazy_ , and I'm still playing catch up from that unscheduled vacation I took," Charlie said simply. "Where in the world are you now Dani?"

' _I'm in France, it's beautiful here you know. My hotel has this awesome view of the Eiffel tower, I wish you were here.'_ Dani pauses for a moment and narrows her eyes at Charlie. ' _That doesn't mean that I want you to just show up. I mean I do but you've got a job to do, and I get it you're rich enough to do it but that doesn't mean I want you to do it. We agreed that this would be hard, but you need your sleep.'_

Charlie sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "I'd rather be in France with you," Charlie admits. "Especially right now—"

Dani snorted and rolled her eyes, ' _I don't want to see your dick right now, I have a radio interview in like half an hour and I don't want to be all hot and bothered thinking about you. But speaking of that monster you keep tucked away, who was the woman with you last night_ _at the fundraiser? Adam sent me a picture of the two of you.'_

Charlie raised a brow, "You expected me to walk into a charity event by myself? Sebastian got offended on everyone's behalf and got me an escort," Charlie answers with a shrug. "I'm certain he paid a pretty penny and will get all huffy like he does when he figures out that we didn't have sex, and then he'll fly to France to blame you that I'm being an ungrateful bitch."

' _Of course, he did. I should have figured that this had Sebastian's hands all over it. God, I miss you, I mean this long-distance thing is hard_. _Why'd I agree to a world tour again?'_ Dani whined flopping back in her seat. " _I should have just gotten a show in Vegas_.'

Charlie chewed the inside of her lip, Vegas wasn't New York. It wasn't even _close_ to New York. Sure, they'd see each other more often but it wasn't New York. "You said that the only people who went to Vegas were the people who were at the end of their careers. Touring was a young person's game and you're _young_." Charlie reminded her.

' _Fuck that, I'm ready for Vegas.'_ Dani grumbled. ' _Being young sucks_."

"Tell that to all the Hollywood celebrities that are injecting themselves with Botox to hide the effects of aging. Then they end up looking like a wax doll," Charlie smiles. "You've got a few more months of this to go Dani and then you get a bit of a break and you can come back to New York and I'll attempt to make you food to be romantic, and you'll get horrified and then you'll make me food. And then we'll the end like our third date."

' _You entering a food coma, before the action could start?'_ Dani teases laughing when Charlie puffs out her cheeks in annoyance. ' _I'm joking—mostly. You more than made up for it in the morning though.'_

Charlie blows a piece of hair out of her face, "You know, it's not that long of a flight to Paris, I do have a private jet."

' _No. I'll just end up spending the time with you and not getting any work done, you can be very distracting when you want to be. Anyway, I really should go to my interview, they're going to see if I remember the songs from my earlier career.'_

"Do you?"

' _Nope_.'

Charlie snorts, "Well have fun. I miss you.'

' _I love you.'_

"Love you too," Charlie says as Dani hangs up and she flops back onto the bed, her mind racing. She hadn't lied to Dani; she and Santana hadn't had sex last night. Mostly because she was far too tired to do anything. But she hadn't been expecting Dani to call her first thing in the morning, and now she could feel the guilt eating away at her. " _Fuck_!"

There's a quiet knock on the door before it opens and Santana takes a peek inside. "You okay?"

Charlie looks at Santana for a moment that gross feeling in the pit of her stomach and that away at her heart, ached. "I'll call the front desk to get you a ride back to your place." The words are out before she can take any stock in them but it's the _right_ thing to do. It would make her feel better for the moment.

Santana raises a brow and then shrugs her shoulders, she was still getting paid whether Charlie slept with her or _not_ , so this really wasn't that big of a deal for her. She had noticed that Charlie got skittish about their arrangement whenever Dani called, it was probably guilt, which meant that Charlie _probably_ wasn't a sociopath. "Sure, whatever. Just let me put on some clothes and I'll get out of your hair."

Charlie frowns ever so slightly and watches Santana, suddenly feeling torn. She did actually _want_ to have sex, but the guilt would just continue to eat at her. She _needed_ to fix this and she didn't quite know how.

Santana glanced over at Charlie as she pulled on a shirt, she hadn't moved from that position and it was almost sort of sad. It would take Charlie two weeks before she either seduced the billionaire back into bed or Charlie gave in to her base desires. It was _irritating_ , normally she wouldn't mind but she _needed_ to be on call for Charlie's whims, which included the usual mental gymnastics she used to justify her shitty behavior. She stops halfway from sliding on a pair of jeans and raises a brow. There had been days, where some of her clients just _needed_ to talk, and her role changed from a form of stress-release to becoming their de-facto therapist. "I noticed a baby grand piano, do you play?"

Charlie's eyes flicked to Santana, they didn't _do_ small-talk, they had sex, they argued, but they didn't _do_ small-talk. "Yes." Charlie blinks when Santana gives her an expectant look, expecting more from her. Her lips twist, in annoyance. "My mother insisted that we be _cultured_. I hated it, I actually despised piano lessons. I had this old _miserable_ lady, who used to rap my knuckles with this wooden ruler thing. Anyway, the old miserable lady died, and my mother never got around to finding me a new piano teacher. I picked it up later in high school to impress a girl, I've been playing on it ever since."

"Ah, _right_ , everything is a transaction for you," Santana says with a snort. "You play the piano a girl gives you a lame hand job?"

Charlie scowled before shrugging, "It _worked_."

"Play me something then, I'm not going to give you a hand job or anything. I just want to see if the hand job was _worth_ it."

Charlie raises a brow, "What am I getting out of this?"

Santana looks at her as she finishes buttoning up her jeans, "I'll be impressed."

"I already impress you every single time we fuck," Charlie points out.

"Debatable," Santana retorted. "I'll make you breakfast, anything you want."

Charlie hesitates for a moment, she was hungry. "Very well, do you have anything you like?"

"I like Amy Winehouse," Santana responded watching Charlie. Playing would get her mind off her guilt and it would make her feel better. She also seemed to like _food_.

Charlie grunts as she gets up, "It's been awhile since someone has made me play for food," there's no malice in her tone as she grabs a t-shirt from the ground and slips it on, and heads towards her living room. She stretches for a moment a she takes a seat. "Amy Winehouse?" Charlie repeats turning to look at Santana, giving her a once over. "Huh."

Santana decided to let it go, "Do you know anything by her or—" Charlie adjusted herself and began to play, picking a quick tempo. It takes her only a split second, before she realizes that Charlie's playing one of her favorite songs by Amy Winehouse and she can't help it humming along with Charlie before quietly singing the words.

Charlie glances at Santana in surprise as she begins to sing along, slowing down just half a step, so Santana can keep up. She was surprised by the power in her voice and laughs as she continues to play.

" _'Cause since I've come on home,_

 _Well my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair_

 _And the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over_

 _Stop making a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Santana belts out the last few notes as Charlie finishes and looks at her, "Okay, that was _slightly_ more impressive than I thought you were capable off."

Charlie nodded, still studying Santana before she points to the kitchen. "I want waffles, and bacon, with a fruit medley."

Santana's smile dropped and she bit the inside of her cheek, well she hadn't expected that. She rolls her eyes and turns around to start making breakfast. At least Charlie wasn't feeling guilty anymore.

"This isn't what you wanted to do is it?" Charlie asked as she watched Santana opening cupboards and drawers to find what she needed.

"Making you breakfast?" Santana scoffs. "No, _of course not_."

"I meant being an escort, that wasn't your first career choice was it? This isn't what you thought your life would be is it?"

Santana froze for a moment and looked at Charlie. "No. It isn't. You know why I started this." She didn't quite know where this was going but it was a topic she wasn't sure she was comfortable discussing with Charlie. "I wanted to be _famous_ back in high school. That's what I wanted to do with my life, have an empire like the Kardashian's or something. I came to New York with my friend hoping that I could start something, maybe a Broadway show or _something_."

"Why don't you start auditioning?"

"I _have_ a job."

"We _both_ know that this job isn't permanent, you are getting older and your clients will move on to younger models." Charlie points out.

Santana scowls, she sounded like Sue, and Rachel and everyone else. "I've been taking classes to finish my degree, it's not like I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you too call. I do _have_ a life you know."

Charlie watched as Santana stirred the waffle mix, "I like a little cinnamon in mine."

Santana shot Charlie a look, "What if I _like_ what I do?"

"Do you?" Charlie asks.

"I liked it better when I wasn't _exclusive_ ," she had meant to mutter the last part but Charlie finally gets off her seat. She feels the billionaire press up against her back and reach for the spices grabbing the cinnamon and adding a pinch to the batter. She can't help but shiver. "I told you, they were engaging, I had excellent conversations, and they treated me with respect. Well at least my better clients did."

Charlie rests a hand on Santana's hip for a moment, before she pulls away. "You know you're free to leave at any time, and I think it would be for the best if you did. For someone like you—" Santana inhaled sharply and Charlie could feel her ready to start yelling at her. "—someone, intelligent, talented and as fucking stubborn as you are. I don't think I want you at my beck and call."

"Is that what you think this is?" Santana asks keeping perfectly still. "You think I'm at your beck and call? How many times have you come when I _called_?" Santana asks. "A video here, a little moan on the phone and you're hopping into that fancy town car of yours and head over here." She reaches back and gently cups Charlie's hardening member, which she can feel between her ass. "See? You're already at attention for me."

There's a moment for only a split second where Charlie laughs easily, running her hand up Santana's leg hip and onto her abdomen, "Then you should be paying me."

"I think you're full of yourself. Arrogant and definitely doping to try and keep up with me," Santana flicks her eyes around Charlie's apartment, it was practically monochrome, without any color, just blacks and whites and stainless steel.

Charlie's about to respond when the waffle iron beeps alerting her to the fact that her waffles are done. It's more than enough to break the mood and Charlie pulls away from Santana and grabs a plate dumping the hot waffle onto her plate and opens another cupboard to grab the maple syrup. A fork and knife soon follow and Charlie immediately retreats back to the island and placing her plate there. She grabs an odd-looking shaker from the middle of the island and dumps it generously over her waffle before drowning it in maple syrup. She takes a breath before digging in.

Santana stares slightly confused at the change of pace and begins to make another waffle. She blinks when Charlie lets out a low groan and it sounds like she's having sex with her food. The twat-waffle, was eating waffles and was _extremely_ weird. " _Seriously_?"

Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana and takes another bite of her waffle before letting out a pornographic moan.

Santana exhales slowly trying not to smile at Charlie's ridiculousness, "Fuck you."

"Maybe after breakfast," Charlie says grabbing her tablet and switching it on.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana made a face as she looked at the information Rachel had sent her, it was just a small stupid bit role in a soap opera. She should have _known_ that Rachel wouldn't be the _greatest_ help, and probably had a list of acting jobs that she was keeping for herself.

The fact that she was even considering taking on this stupid job, was only because Charlie had implied that she was getting old and would probably insist on a younger model to take her place when this year was over. Sure, it wasn't Charlie had _actually_ said, and she wasn't satisfied that the twat-waffle meant anything by her comments, but Sue had been preaching about that since she started. Of course, Sue's solution was to get knocked up by a married client, who would pay anything to keep the secret quiet. So, she'd try for this bit role and if it didn't work, she would totally go back to school and maybe finally try and get into law school like her parents wanted.

At least it was an open casting call, which meant that she didn't need to have an _agent_ just yet and she could—a firm knock on her door causes her to look up from her laptop. She frowns, and glances at her phone which still didn't have any missed messages. Charlie had texted her earlier wanting to come over, but she had rebuffed the billionaire, her general moodiness and Charlie's usual dickish behavior wouldn't be a good mix. She sighs and gets up to open the door, raising a brow when she spots Charlie carrying a laptop bag and two pizza boxes. "I thought you weren't coming today."

Charlie raised a brow as Santana stepped aside letting her in, Santana was not her first choice. But Sebastian was currently having an orgy, Quinn was meeting with some constituents, and Dani was on a plane to Qatar or Dubai, or maybe it was in Seoul, she really needed to keep better track of her girlfriend. Either way that left her with three options, and having dinner with her parents, or expanding her group of friends both seemed like they required effort or opening her pocket book and she wasn't really in the mood to do either. "I brought pizza," she says finally taking a step into the apartment and making her way to the couch.

Santana frowned, "Look I mean I suppose I can give you a blowjob—"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she dumped the pizza onto the coffee table and flops on the couch, "You suppose? I thought that this was _supposed_ to be your _job_ , you know seduction. I don't want a _suppose_. I'm not into it unless you are."

Santana crossed her arms, "And yet _here_ you are, after I told you that I wasn't feeling it today, it's that time of month and unless you're into that—" she trails off as Charlie opens a pizza and grabs a slice. She frowns and sighs moving to her fridge and grabbing some beer that she had picked up and grabbed some napkins before heading back and placing them beside Charlie.

Charlie doesn't say anything as she grabs her laptop and pulls it out, ignoring the grease she's getting on it as she opens it. "I need someone to keep me out of trouble."

Santana glanced over at Charlie, some of her clients had _paid_ just for her company, she couldn't _exactly_ be picky right now. She had never minded those clients, they had just been lonely. "Is that second pizza for me?"

Charlie nods making sure to shovel more of the pizza into her face, "I ordered what you asked for last time."

"You _remembered_?" Santana asks in disbelief as she flips open the top of the pizza. Sure, enough Charlie had remembered her order and she grabs a napkin, glancing at Charlie who still couldn't be bothered to use one and picks out a slice. "What sort of trouble?"

Charlie shrugs, the last time she'd been left to her own devices, there had been some rather intense gambling done. Poker was not her strong suit and it had taken her being down nearly five million dollars to realize that poker was not for her. She was far too cheap to figure out what else _wasn't for_ her. "I need to get some work done," she says after a moment, opening up her emails.

Santana blinks twice and nibbles on her pizza before shrugging and picking up her own laptop, "You're lonely, got it."

"I am not—"

"Look, can we just agree to be honest, I don't really care about the reason you want to show up, but if you're lonely then that's okay. Everyone gets lonely, it's not some personal failing. Your _personality_ is a personal failing." Santana says flatly.

"I was under the opinion that part of your job was to tell me what I wanted to hear," Charlie points out.

"Yeah. In bed, you're a decent lay," Santana responds, knowing her words were getting under Charlie's skin. She smirks when Charlie scowls at her, "I just said that we should be honest with one another, I'm sure you pay plenty of people to lie to you, which is why you're here and not dealing with your other friends."

"There are days when I don't feel like navigating who actually wants to spend time with me because they enjoy my company, or _someone_ who is only getting close to me for my money. This is one of those days, I at least know where I stand with you," Charlie says. "You think I'm a self-absorbed billionaire."

"You are a self-absorbed billionaire, nothing you've shown me disproves that point," Santana informs her watching to see if she had pushed Charlie to far, but Charlie wasn't yelling she was just listening to her, probably preparing some retort. "But at least you're extremely talented with that dick of yours, so I mean it almost makes your presence tolerable."

"Is this how you talked to all your other clients?" Charlie asked raising a brow. No one talked to her like that, and she was torn between being amused or annoyed.

"I never did exclusivity before, and even if you weren't my first, you just stated that you didn't want to deal with worrying about what people's intentions are. I'm going to be honest with you, so you always know where exactly you stand and what I think of you. Unless you want me to lie to you."

"I don't," Charlie says with a smirk, if Santana wasn't going to lie anymore she was going to see how far she could dig. "So sexually I'm one of the best right?"

Santana flicks her eyes to Charlie, seeing the devious smirk and rolls her eyes. "I said I wasn't going to lie to you, not that I was going to answer all your questions."

Charlie scowled at this and goes back to checking her emails quietly, well that hadn't worked and she grows bored a few seconds later and leans in and looks over Santana's shoulder to see what she was doing. It was probably better than reading over reports and then formulating a response that wasn't rude.

Santana immediately closes her laptop and looks at Charlie, glaring at her. "Do you mind?"

"I think we both know the answer to that. I'm glad you took my advice and are looking for a job," Charlie says.

"Whatever, the last thing I need is you pulling the strings behind my back—"

"That would require more effort on my part." Charlie interrupts and goes back to looking her email growing bored again.

Santana scoffed, "Excuse me if I don't believe you. You're the one that paid off my parent's debt like it was nothing."

"I paid off your parent's debt because I _could_ , it's a _tax_ write-off. I looked into your past, to make sure that you weren't some poor trafficked girl, and that you were actually giving me consent. It also satisfied my curiosity that it wasn't one of the situations where you were being pressured to do something." Charlie flicks her eyes over Santana carefully. "The reason I don't ask people to give jobs to my friends, is because it changes the transactional agreement. I don't _like_ being the one owing people favors, because next thing I know they want me to put their ill-equipped college graduate in a position of power in my company and they are _not_ qualified for it."

Santana frowns, still not trusting Charlie to interfere on her behalf. "It's a bit role in a soap opera, it pays like shit, seven hundred per episode, but it's a foot in the door."

"Are you going to play the evil doctor who kidnaps the baby?" Charlie snorts.

Santana rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing it was a stupid bit role, certainly not that dramatic. "I don't actually know what the role is until I get there."

"Well, good luck," Charlie says with a shrug.

Santana nods and opens back up her laptop and frowns, "You think it's a stupid idea, don't you? Maybe I should just get a _normal_ job or go to law school."

"You want to be a lawyer?"

"My parents want me to be a lawyer, that's what they think I'm doing here in New York, working as a paralegal. I mean it would make sense wouldn't it? That's a job—"

Charlie shrugged, "They're both jobs, both open you up to different career paths, I mean you're still relatively young, and it's not like I'm here all the time, so at least _attempt both_." Charlie paused for a moment, "I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't gone to MIT. It broke my parent's heart that I didn't go to some Ivy League school. They stopped caring after I was on the cover of Forbes Magazine as someone to watch under 30. So, I mean parents expectations can be managed."

"My parents want me to be able to pay my own bills and have a decent life, they don't actually care what I do, if so long as I can support myself and get a job with insurance or something." Santana admits before making a note of the time that they were asking people to meet for the audition. "I think I'm going to at least try, if I don't get the part then I don't get the part. I'll also get my bachelor's. At least I won't have any debt."

"See you have a plan."

"Do you?" Santana asks, she was probably getting ahead of herself but she needed to know what Charlie planned to do if she actually got the role. "If I get this role, I'm probably not going to be at your beck and call. You're not going to fire me and get a younger model, are you?"

Charlie made a face, "No. I have no intention of getting someone else, I've grown comfortable with you insulting me. I'm perfectly fine not to have sex every day—" Charlie sees the question before Santana can ask it. "I just can't wait _eighteen_ months to have sex. I'm not celibate."

Santana winced, sure her job was to have sex but before that she had a very healthy sex life the idea of going eighteen months without or with very little sex would drive her up the wall. "I get it, that's no way to live."

"Right?" Charlie puffed out her cheeks. "I managed six months, and that's when Sebastian dragged me to Sue's, I was about ready to rip someone's head off," she feels Santana patting her shoulder. "Skype sex wasn't doing it anymore. I felt like a teenager with how often I was masturbating."

Santana picks up her bottle of beer and holds it up as Charlie does the same, "Here's to having a _healthy_ sex life."

"Amen to that," Charlie said clinking her beer against Santana's.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian had always been a terrible influence. He was the devil on her shoulder, who whispered sweet seductive things in her ear, encouraging her to be bad. She was also certain he had murdered the angel that was supposed to appear, because whenever her was around there was no _voice_ telling her to do the right thing. Personally, she _enjoyed the_ trouble he usually got them into, it helped her break out of the shell that was being a Fabray.

Last night was one of those nights of excess and _sin_ , and she wasn't sure she remembered most of it. She was getting to old for designer drugs and drinking till late into the night. She couldn't remember when she had stopped drinking, she was certain she did a few lines of cocaine of some naked person at some point in the evening. She really needed to stop going to hang out with Sebastian when she was bored, he _always_ did this and she always grew caught up in the moment.

She groans feeling the splitting headache and rolls over, pausing, and opening an eye. These weren't her ridiculously priced, Egyptian cotton sheets, which also had an absurdly high thread count. It takes her a moment and opening another eye, to realize she's currently in Santana's bedroom, and that she's naked. She nearly jerks herself out of the bed when Santana enters the room with a mug of steaming coffee, and she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well, now I understand what type of trouble you get yourself into when you're bored," Santana said dryly. She flicks her eyes over Charlie who still looks like she's in shock and she snaps her fingers in front of her face. "You're not having a stroke, are you?"

Charlie blinks and flicks her eyes up at Santana, feeling slightly queasy at the sharp smell of coffee that invades her senses, "How did I get _here_? And what the fuck happened last night?"

"You mean this morning," Santana says tapping the coffee. Charlie had been _on_ something, and she wasn't quite sure what it was, which was why she had simply decided to avoid putting anymore drugs into her system. "Drink it, there's a bucket beside you if you want to vomit, cause if you vomit in my bed you're cleaning it up and buying me a new bed."

"How did I get here?" Charlie repeats.

Santana rolls her eyes and puts the cup of coffee in Charlie's hands, sitting on the bed beside her. "You came here around six in the morning, I think it was a combination of your driver not wanting to leave you alone when you were so _clearly_ fucked up, and you stating loudly that you wanted to put your dick inside me while you were so _clearly_ fucked up." Santana informs her. "You need to give your driver a raise, you don't pay him enough to deal with your _shit_."

Charlie flushed she couldn't remember _any_ of that. She takes a sip of her coffee and crinkles her nose at the sharp taste. It was the _cheap_ stuff. "Six am?"

"It's nearly four, you've slept most of the day," Santana responds with a shrug. She tilts her head slightly, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Charlie shrugged, there were blurs from last night, but she couldn't really put them in any sort of chronological order at this point in time. "The last thing I remember was doing a line of coke off a naked woman."

Santana raises a brow, "Don't you think you're a bit too _old_ to be doing that?"

"What?"

"Don't you think you're a bit _old_ to be doing lines of coke off a stripper and drinking until six am in the morning. How in the _world_ are you even _alive_ right now?"

"The Fabray's have excellent _genes_ ," Charlie grunted swinging off the bed and looking down at her naked self. "Did you strip me or did I get naked? I didn't force myself onto you right?"

"You gave me a sloppy wet kiss and then told me you wanted to have sex so I said okay and said let's go to the bedroom, you were asleep the moment you hit the bed," Santana responds watching Charlie carefully. It wouldn't do if the billionaire dropped dead on her floor. "Do you want me to start the shower for you?"

"No, but I do need my pants, and a _shirt_ , I would love a shirt." Charlie responds frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, for last night."

Santana shrugged, "I would prefer if you didn't _drop_ dead here, and I personally think that you're too old to be doing lines of coke and god knows whatever else," Santana reaches for Charlie's boxers and tosses them at her.

"You almost sound like you care," Charlie grunts as she struggles to put on her pants.

Santana snorted, she didn't really, "Of course I don't, it's self preservation, mixed with the fact that I got some good news yesterday," Santana said with a shrug. When Charlie turns to look at her she smiles, "I got a call-back, for my audition."

"And that's—"

"Good! It's really good. I'm one step closer to the job." The smile on her face fades as she studies the billionaire who is working on finding a shirt. "You didn't make any calls for me, did you?" She had _told_ Charlie to stay away. Now that Charlie was in front of her it felt to good to be true.

"Santana, I _may_ know people but you never told me the name of the soap opera, you never told me when you were going in for your auditions, so _no_ I had nothing to do with it. I am not some criminal _mastermind_."

Santana nods, that much was true. She shakes her head, she was doing something on her own merit and it felt _good_. "Do you want me to order a pizza? Or something? You haven't eaten all day."

"I know a good burger place nearby," Charlie says. "We can go there to celebrate your callback and when and if you get the job we'll go to somewhere nicer to celebrate." Charlie raises her arm and takes a whiff, she gags but shrugs it off. She smelled awful. But it was just a burger and fries and a milkshake.

"Shower first, brush your teeth, and then we'll go get dinner," Santana says crossing her arms over her chest. She would find something of Charlie's that didn't look like she'd just been through a bender.

~O~

Charlie frowned at her empty plate of fries and looked at Santana's plate for a moment, and then reached over to steal a fry. She was swatted firmly on the hand and she looks up at Santana and frowns. "Oh, _come on_."

"You're rich get another plate of fries," Santana insists moving to protect her fries. She hadn't known about this small _hole_ in the wall burger joint, which wasn't all that busy. She'd have to return when she had the time, Charlie was _probably_ right. Best burgers in the city, and they had decent fries as well.

Charlie puffed out her cheeks, she didn't want another plate of fries, she _wanted_ Santana's fries. She wouldn't have to wait if she had Santana's fries. "I need all the grease that I can manage Santana before I get hit with a hangover," she leans in. "I'm still very _drunk_ ," she admits.

"So, what exactly did you take last night apart from doing lines of coke of a stripper?" Santana asked.

Charlie shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "That's not _me._ I don't usually lose control like that. Sebastian's parties _always_ end up out of control. I think I partied a bit too hard last night," Charlie taps her fingers on the table for a moment, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I was forceful with you. It won't happen again."

Santana shrugs her shoulder she'd be a hypocrite if she were to pretend that she _didn't_ have any crazy party stories herself, "It's fine," Santana said holding her hands up and frowning when Charlie swiped some fries off her plate. She scowls, "This isn't something you do every weekend is it?"

"No," Charlie said firmly. "Sebastian might be my _best_ friend, but I can only take him in _small_ doses. Very small doses. Or this _happens_ ," Charlie said grimacing. She grins when Santana finally pushes her plate of fries towards her and begins to eat Santana's fries. "So—you know what I find to be an _excellent_ hangover cure—"

"I have work to do," Santana interrupts. "And no, that work isn't sucking your dick. I was going to catch up on the show that I tried up for watch the last twenty episodes."

"Well, you do have some decent beer, wine and scotch, right?" When Santana raises a brow, Charlie shrugs. "I mean _come_ on you can't watch those things sober right?"

"I have some decent chips, and non-alcoholic beverages, for you. I think you've pickled your liver enough," Santana paused for a moment, she wasn't exactly sure when she had invited Charlie to _stay_.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but tell me you have those little crackers, with the fancy cheese too," Charlie frowns when Santana shoots her a flat look. "Don't worry, I can get them delivered no problem."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're not having anything else to drink today, I know they say the best hangover cure is to keep drinking, but then you'll never learn that you're _too_ old to be partying like you're in your early twenties."

"It was a very mature party Santana," Charlie insists.

"Which part? The jello shots? The doing lines of coke off a stripper? Or the loud EDM music that I'm sure only made you want to drink more," Santana asked seriously.

Charlie flushed, "Sebastian goes through a midlife crisis about six times a year. This time it was a party, next time it'll probably be some new boy, who is dangerously close to being underage. He'll spend a fortune on them, and then when he gets bored he'll kick them to the curb."

"And you two became friends how?"

"Our parents are friends, and he just sort of _stuck_ around in my life. As in he _doesn't_ leave me alone," Charlie shrugged. "Don't you have a friend like that?"

"Yeah," Santana admits. "But I don't think it's going to last, she's going to be on Broadway, she's going to be _famous_. I'll be lucky to be a recurring role on this soap opera. I'm not going to be one of those friends who _hangs_ on."

Charlie chews on her fries slowly, "Quinn is an overachiever, she graduated early, and was already running her campaign for the state senate, while I was still getting high in my apartment and trying to figure out my life's goal. I mean that led to some rather tense conversations with my parents about life decisions but look at me _now_. Quinn comes to me for money and help with her campaigns. Point is, you'll get to where you want to be, and then who knows _Rachel_ might be the friend that _hangs_ on."

"You haven't heard her sing," Santana snorts.

"No, but I've heard you," Charlie says. "I've also heard Dani without the auto-tune," Charlie doesn't finish the thought, as she picks up her milkshake and sips it. "Just work at it, no one can tell the future."

Santana nods and sips her own milkshake, "And you're not going to _help_?"

"I mean I'll probably offer unsolicited advice, but _no_ I'm not going to call in any favors for you," Charlie promised. That would mean using Dani's contacts and she wasn't ready to have to deal with that can of worms.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie looked up from where she was currently reading her latest research and development report when the door to her office suddenly opens causing her to look up. She frowns when she sees that's it's Sebastian and tilts her head to look at her assistant who shoots her an apologetic look. She sighs, she'd just dealt with Sebastian's recent midlife crises, she didn't have time to deal with Hurricane Sebastian again so soon after the last time. "Sebastian, I love you, I do. You're the best friend anyone could ask for but I'm _still_ hungover," Charlie says putting the report down.

Sebastian flops onto Charlie's couch and looks at her, "You're not answering my texts, which means you aren't answering _her_ texts."

"Santana?" Charlie says reaching to open the drawer in her desk and then pull out her phone which she had switched off.

"Who the fuck is Santana?" Sebastian asks leaning forward and smirking at Charlie. This seemed juicy.

Charlie tilts her head to the side slightly before shrugging her shoulders, Sebastian wasn't going to lord it over her but she didn't quite feel like explaining herself. It was just like him to forget that they had gone to a glorified brothel together. "I'm not drunk enough to have that conversation with you Sebastian, why are you here?" Charlie repeats as she switches on her phone. It takes a moment to load before it starts to buzz and ding rapidly. "What the _fuck_?"

"Dani's cancelling the rest of her tour, didn't she talk to you about this? It's all over the internet something about vocal nodules or some throat surgery or something. I mean it's hardly place to say Charlie but maybe you should ease up on the blowjobs—" he smiles at Charlie laughing at the dark look she's giving him. "She's on her way home now so whoever this Santana is, I suggest you end things with her. I assume you made her sign a non-disclosure agreement, right?"

Charlie didn't answer him right away as she flicks through her two hundred messages, pausing ever so slightly when she sees Santana's name and a text. She clicks on it for a moment.

 **I got the part**.

Charlie smiles at this for a moment and finally looks to Sebastian as she deletes the text. "Dani's coming home."

"We've been over this, unless you've been carrying a torrid affair in your apartment. Do tell, we've been friends for _ages_ "

"I have multiple properties Sebastian, I'm not stupid enough to do it in the one that I inhabit with my _girlfriend_." At least not more than a few times, Charlie frowns. Santana never left anything of hers behind. Not even her overnight kit, she would probably be fine. "I need to show up at the airport with something romantic. I assume that's why you're here."

"To help you?" Sebastian snorts. "I wanted to watch the panic, as you realize you have a few hours to figure this shit out."

Charlie rolled her eyes and got up heading to her assistant and flashes a large smile at her. "Tina, I know it's not in your job description, and its bad form of me to ask you but—"

"I already ordered a gigantic get-well teddy bear, several helium balloons and a dozen roses," Tina interrupts.

Charlie clasps her hands together. "You're a _lifesaver_." She says. "Do you know when her—"

"Already in your calendar, I called your driver. I got in touch with her people and told them that you were currently in meetings all day and that your phone was switched off."

Charlie bit her lip, she could _kiss_ Tina if that didn't constitute sexual harassment, and she wasn't dating Dani. "Right, vocal nodules—that seems like it's serious. Is it serious? Do I need to find the best doctor's?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't look but I figure that's something you can talk to her, about right?"

Charlie nods, "Right, _of course_ ," She mumbles. "Remind me of this around your review," Charlie said with a wave as she headed back to her office.

~O~

"Can you play for me?" Dani asks, grimacing at the hoarseness in her voice, she sounded like a heavy smoker. And there was a part of her that worried that she would need to have the surgery, something she was terrified of.

Charlie looks up from what she was working on and glances at the piano and then back at Dani for a moment, "The doctor said that you needed to rest your voice Dani," she reminds her gently.

"I'm not going to sing Charlie, I just want to hear you play," Dani says with an irritated sigh. She didn't need to be treated like an invalid. She sees a flash of embarrassment cross Charlie's face and she feels guilty, Charlie was only trying to be helpful. Tea, lozenges, popsicles, anything that she could ever need Charlie had made sure was well stocked in the apartment for her. She had to convince Charlie that she hadn't needed a nurse. She had vocal nodules, she hadn't broken anything. "I'm sorry for snapping at you—"

"I get it. I do," Charlie says getting up and moving to the piano. "What do you want to hear?"

"My greatest hits?"

Charlie winces she didn't _know_ Dani's greatest hits, she wasn't a fan of Dani's type of music. The bubble-gum pop, with little substance had never been her scene. "Are you _sure_ that's best?" She swallows when Dani turns to her irritation on her face. "I know you're not an invalid, I'm not trying to question every decision you make, but—"

"You _are_ , you're questioning _me_ because you think that my career is _over_ , that I'm not someone like Adele or Sam Smith."

Charlie's brow twitches at the comment, "You're not British, and you're also not a gay man like Sam Smith, which is good, because there is only so much Sebastian I can take. I'm _still_ coming down from his last party and that was like _weeks_ ago. Look, this is a setback, but you have rabid fans Dani, you'll come back from this. You're going to rest your vocals, do some healthy eating shit, do a few talk-shows, maybe _judge_ American Idol or the Voice or something in your spare time and when your voice is better, and it _will_ get better. Then you'll be off for another eighteen-month tour."

There was something in Charlie's tone that suggested that she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her taking off again and Dani bristles, "I'm not going to stay at home and be your trophy wife."

Charlie frowned, "I'm not _asking_ you to stay at home and I don't want a trophy wife. I'm just happy that you're _back_ is that okay? I missed you and eighteen months with only a week or two together and you being in a different country every other day and us never being able to talk for very long—it _sucks_. I miss you like crazy and then Sebastian convinces me to do _stupid_ shit which I wouldn't do because you're here and I'm not bored." Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose. "I want you to succeed, I want you to do well and sell out stadiums and be _you_ , but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to _miss you_ , and wish that you were here with me."

Dani frowned, getting up to grab her things, she was being silly, and a part of her knew she was shoving Charlie away but Charlie wasn't helping. She was just making her feel shittier about herself.

Charlie sighed moving to intercept Dani, "Don't _go_ because I'm a jackass."

Dani frowned, "No, I'm lashing out at you. Eighteen months _is_ hard and I missed you too." She settles and pulls Charlie down onto the couch with her curling up beside her. "My career may be over, and I'm _fucking_ scared."

Charlie grimaced and rubbed Dani's arm gently, she didn't quite know what to say to that so it was probably just to be say nothing and hope that Dani snapped back to normal once she heard what her medical team had said about her career.


	16. Chapter 16

" _And that's a wrap!_ "

Santana blinked the moment the scene ended and Josh the director had called for a wrap, her shoulders slump slightly. She had been in plays before but she didn't realize how _exhausting_ it was to be an actor even on a soap opera. Learning her lines, and keeping up a _character_ , was harder than she imagined and she _almost_ had a bit more grudging respect for Rachel. _Almost_ , Rachel may be her friend but she was still far too competitive, and probably had thought that this role would derail a proper career. But she had her foot in the door now, and she would need to decide on an agent, as well as those Acting and improvisation classes that she was currently taking. She wasn't going to grow _content_ again.

"Good job Santana, I talked to the guys upstairs and the writers and they're _enjoying_ where this storyline is going, so you _really_ need to get an agent so that they can discuss your contract. You might be around awhile," Josh explains keeping his voice down as he reaches to rub Santana's arm. He lets it linger for a moment longer than necessary.

Santana nods, trying to keep her face neutral, trying not to show her disgust. "I have a few agents that I'm going to interview, and the moment I choose I'll let you know," she says quickly.

"Good, I'd hate for you to get screwed over because you don't have good representation, and you're going to need it," Josh says as he notices one of his assistants waving at him, and frowns. "Anyway, I don't want to keep you from missing your bus. I'll give you a call later and perhaps we can meet up to discuss this further."

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Coleman, I'll see you soon, hopefully," she flashes a smile at him. She was getting used to this acting thing, Josh smirks at her, he liked being called that. Probably had 'Daddy-issues'. With that she scurries off to the dressing room she shared with a few of the other minor characters. At least it had lockers that she could store her things. She didn't want to deal with the whispers and general bitchiness that came with women thinking that she'd slept her way to the top.

She grabs her phone and switches it on, as she grabs her purse and immediately heads out. She would need to get out of here before Josh noticed her at the bus stop and offered to give her a ride. She flicks through her messages, not a single message from Charlie, not that she had expected one. Dani was back in town, and Charlie had made her feelings clear about the matter. She would have assumed that Charlie was done with her if she hadn't gotten paid for the month, even though Charlie hadn't stopped by once.

It was probably a good thing, she had been busy, between the show, the fact that she was back taking acting and improvisation classes, she didn't have time to have sex daily. Though it would be _nice_ if Charlie could at least spare her an hour a week. She sighs and begins to make her way out of the studio only to watch a fancy Mercedes Benz pull into the lot and make its way toward her. She takes a step back when it pulls up beside her, and the windows roll down. She's not sure why she's surprised to see Charlie, she was the only person in her life at this point who could afford a mid-life crisis car like that and drive it like she didn't give a fuck if it got wrecked. At least she understood why Charlie had a driver now.

"Get in."

Santana raises a brow and looks around, noting that there were people staring at her and she suddenly feels a bit self conscious. She knew that it would get back to Josh and he would certainly demand to know who was driving the car. "You didn't text, or _call_. I shouldn't be going anywhere with you. You did promise that you'd give me a head up, especially now that I have stuff to do."

Charlie pulls off her shades and stares at Santana. There's amusement dancing on her face. "It's a butterfly door so the door goes up, and it's heavy do try not to scratch it."

Santana glares at Charlie for a moment, she couldn't make a scene and she grabs the handle of the door and pulls upward. It opens and she suddenly understands why Charlie had said that it was heavy. "There are two reasons why people buy a car like this. You're in thirties, what are you having a midlife crisis. Then again, I've seen what you put into your body, you're probably going to have a heart attack at forty."

Charlie rolls her eyes, "This is _only_ a midlife crisis car, if you can't afford it and you've got no hair and a gut. We both know I can afford it. I don't have a gut, and I have a fantastic head of hair." Charlie revs the engine. "Seatbelt."

"Trust me, I was going to. It doesn't seem like you're a good driver," Santana snips at Charlie.

"I am a fantastic driver," Charlie corrects and smiles at Santana as she revs the engine. "What's the second reason someone buys this car?"

"They have a small dick, but I've seen yours and I know it doesn't really apply." Santana responded flatly. She grips the door, when Charlie does a sharp turn and she glares at the twat-waffle. "So, we're clear this is _kidnapping_ , I'm not in the mood to suck your dick. I was under the impression that what we had was only for when Dani wasn't around to keep you sexually satisfied."

"Dani's at a hospital in Pittsburgh."

"Oh," Santana said looking out the window. Charlie had always appreciated her honesty. "So—"

"She banished me from going with her, because I've been stressing her out or something," Charlie said in a surly tone. "Also, I'm not here to have sex with you."

"I find that hard to believe," Santana admits. When Charlie looks at her she shrugs, "In my experience people in your position don't pick up _people_ like me in a car like this without wanting to get their dick wet. Especially the ones with _hot_ girlfriends in the hospital. You know this makes you a terrible person, right?"

Charlie tapped her finger on the steering wheel, "I've already come to the conclusion that I'm a terrible person, but Dani made such a big deal about it that here I am seeking your company for reasons I don't quite understand myself. I'm not here for sex."

"Well you certainly didn't come for the conversation, you were never much of the conversationalist," Santana points out. "I also know you tolerate my attitude because you think it's a feature of my personality and you're to lazy to find someone far more agreeable."

"I _like_ you because you're honest with me," Charlie corrects. "And I'm too lazy to find someone else who is agreeable and less caustic when she's being honest."

Santana snorted at this, at least Charlie had admitted it. "So where are you taking me?"

"Dinner, like I promised for getting the role." Charlie answers.

"You didn't want to go a fancy restaurant and eat, alone did you?" Santana asks.

"Yes," Charlie agrees. "I didn't, I generally sit at the back and then people assume that I'm a mob boss or something. It's all very dramatic. But I had this place in mind before Dani decided to get vocal nodules, cancel her tour and then blame me for caring about her and doing everything that I can think of to make sure she doesn't strain her voice. Like it's my fault her career might be over."

"You really are a jerk, you know that?"

"I never denied being a terrible person Santana."

"You could have sent flowers you didn't have to show up in your midlife crisis car and cause people to talk. How am I going to explain your presence in my life? People are going to think I slept with you to get this job."

"I don't think how good someone is at sucking my dick as a metric at how good they'd be at a certain job. Besides, in the era of Me Too, and Times Up, harassing an underling is the best way to ruin your reputation, and make your name toxic. If they _really_ must know, you're a former assistant. I fired you so you could live your dream or something that makes me look like I'm a fantastic person."

"You're letting me name drop? You do realize that your girlfriend works in the entertainment industry right and she knows that I'm an escort?" Santana points out. "You told her that much. Charlie if she finds out—"

"Trust me, I'll handle it."

Santana glances over at Charlie she seemed sure of herself and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "You still haven't told me where you're taking me. As far as we're both concerned this is kidnapping."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "It's a surprise, and everyone saw you willingly get into my car. Just sit back and relax."

"I would relax if I wasn't terrified of your driving. You're a _shitty_ driver you know that right?" Santana clutched onto the dash immediately when Charlie sped up. She was going to get them both killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana swirled her wine around in the glass and tried to get a peak and studied the twat-waffle carefully. "You know I'm okay with pizza, right?" Santana suggested after watching Charlie use what looked to be a very generous helping of salt.

"You implied that I was a spoiled brat who didn't have any life skills, and in the event of a zombie apocalypse, I would probably starve to death." Charlie pointed out.

"I didn't imply it, I said it. Out loud. To your face," Santana reminded her with a smirk, taking another sip of her wine and watches Charlie for another moment. Wincing at the generous use of black pepper. "How's Dani?"

Charlie tilted her head to Santana for a moment, "I don't know. Her voice is getting better, she's on the Voice, or American Idol, or some vapid singing show that I don't actually care about. Tina gives me a play-by-play every morning so I can talk to her about it. I mean apart from that we're in a _better_ place."

"Uh-huh," Santana takes another sip of her wine when Charlie turns to look at her and she shrugs.

"This isn't _cheating_ ," Charlie insists immediately. "We haven't had sex in _months_ , I'm just making you dinner. I do this all the time for people." She pauses trying to think of someone, but when no one immediately springs to mind she shrugs her shoulders. "It's just food."

Santana didn't say anything until Charlie added a bit more salt. "You do realize it's _salt_ to taste right not just toss things in haphazardly and hope that it tastes good," she cringes when Charlie flashes her a smile. "You might be okay having a heart attack at forty, but I'm not."

Charlie just went back to stirring, "Okay, so I lied, I'm not really here just to make you dinner."

"Well, _yes_ , I figured that out, especially since you seem to be terrible at it," Santana smiles and finishes her drink, before slipping off the barstool and moving to get a better look at what Charlie seemed to call food. "Seriously, what are you making? And why are you here?"

"What happens next week. Your character _shot_ the guy you'd ben carrying on an affair with!" Charlie says turning to look at her wrinkling her nose. She felt idiotic for getting so worked up about the whole thing, but she only watched Santana's silly soap opera _for_ Santana's bits and she wanted to know. No, she _needed_ to know what happened next.

Santana smiles, it was silly but Charlie being completely into her character on television was flattering. She was tempted to tell Charlie what happened next, but she didn't want Charlie to stop watching her perform. It was nice to have a _fan_ who wasn't related to you. "You know I can't tell you that Charlie."

"I'm here making you dinner, and I swear I won't tell anyone," Charlie insists immediately. There was no one she _could_ talk to about this. When Santana zips her lips, she frowns and slouches for a moment. "If I _guess_ will you tell—or at least nod your head?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head, "No, but I can say you won't guess what happens next."

"You get blown up, but instead of dying in a fiery death you're found by some creepy old man or woman and we later see you in a coma in a dingy basement prison somewhere?" Charlie offers.

Santana blinks, it sounded _absolutely_ ridiculous but Charlie was looking at her with those intense eyes and she can't help but want to fuck with her just a bit. "That's _exactly_ what happens next, how did you—"

"Seriously?" Charlie blinked. "Of course, it is. It's that guy old guy who has that boat? Right? I _knew it_."

Santana bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, "You're still going to watch right?"

"Of course I am, it's like _crack_ Santana all this petty drama that sort of reminds me of my family life without the guns and explosions. I watch it at work all the time," Charlie huffs. "So, what happens after that?"

Santana shakes her head keeping her face completely neutral. "I've already said too much."

"Oh, _come on!_ Please just tell me where the story goes!"

"No."

" _Santana_ , please!"

Santana shivered, it had been a _very_ long time since the two of them had been together. Not since Dani's tour had ended, they'd spent plenty of time together, and she suspected that things weren't wonderful with _Dani_. Charlie didn't _really_ talk about it, but you didn't continue to pay an escort if things at home were _great_. Not that it was any of her business, there was only two more months on her contract, and Charlie had been fun to be around. "Charlie—" Santana moves and gently grips the front of Charlie's shirt firmly. Surprise flits across Charlie's face for a moment, followed by lust. "The only place hearing you whine and beg is tolerable, is when you're handcuffed to the bed and begging me to get you off. Since you decided that you don't want to cheat on your—" Charlie's lips collide with hers. She doesn't hesitate or give Charlie a chance to rethink her decision.

Personally, she had been ready to burst. She and Dani hadn't had _sex_ in a while and with her gallivanting off around the country, she just needed some release. She hadn't wanted to be _that_ person but being with Santana was _fun_ and she just needed _fun_ right now. Inconsequential fun. She was tempted to renew her contract but she wasn't going to trap Santana into a quasi-relationship with her. Her other career was taking off and she wasn't going to stand in the way. She lifts Santana onto the counter clearing some of the dishes that had been there before and leans forward to kiss Santana once more only for her to place a hand over her mouth. "San—"

"I want to enjoy having sex with you not worry that you're accidentally going to burn us to death," Santana nods towards the gas fireplace and Charlie flushes and moves to switch off the stovetop. She waits until Charlie finishes checking before using her foot to stop her from coming any closer. "I'm _pretty_ certain that I said that I wanted to be in charge tonight." Santana smirks when she sees Charlie groan at the thought. "So, bedroom."

Charlie hesitates for a moment she was perfectly fine with having sex in the kitchen. It was a decent place to have sex.

Santana crossed her arms, "You've been selfish, you know. You get to have sex with Dani as much as you want, but because of the contract my needs haven't been met. And I have _needs_. So tonight, if we're going to do this. We're going to do this on _my_ terms. I'm going to be selfish and I'm going to be the one to take what I want from your body, again and _again_. So, I'm going to count to three and then—" Santana bites her lip to keep from laughing as Charlie turns and scampers off to the bedroom. She could already see the tenting in Charlie's pants and she _knew_ that Charlie was already raring to go. She had meant every single word of what she had said. It was her turn to be selfish.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie checks her bucket list once more, memorizing each item on the list before folding it carefully and slipping it back into her jacket pocket. She inhales slowly and checks her watch, for a moment. Santana would be here soon. It wasn't every day that she decided to spend a mini fortune on a ridiculously expensive penthouse suite, but it was her _last_ contracted day with Santana.

With Santana's career taking off, and the fact she hadn't heard anything from Sue, she doubted that Santana wanted to continue being _her_ personal escort. Which meant that this was _probably_ her last night with Santana and she planned to do every _filthy_ thing on this list with her to make the night absolutely _memorable_. She wanted Santana to remember her. If she was honest, she wanted Santana to think about staying with her, but she doubted that Santana would remember her in a years time. Their relationship had always been about the money that was being exchanged. So tonight, she was going to take her time and enjoy _every_ inch of Santana's body, she was going to make Santana scream her name until her voice gave out.

She glances at the wine the butler had brought in and pours two glasses, as the private elevator door dings. Just in time. She picks up the two glasses and heads to the elevator as Santana steps off it and flashes her a smile. "Hey."

Santana turns to look at Charlie for a moment, "Please tell me that you didn't invite Quinn."

Charlie puffs out her cheeks, and offers the glass to Santana, blinking when she shakes her head. "No. I did this for you and me. I thought we could have a nice dinner, you know talk, make the rest of the night absolutely memorable for me. I've had fun with you Santana. I've enjoyed your company. I hope that your career really takes off."

Santana raises a brow, "So your plan is to take me to this fancy hotel, to fuck me and then just leave?"

Charlie blinked. This wasn't what she was expecting, it wasn't as if she hadn't given Santana plenty of warning, about tonight. If she had wanted to be snapped at she would have gone to be with Dani. "The contract is ending, I mean I admit I don't know how these things end. I thought we could have a nice night."

Santana blinks, "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_. It was just a shitty day at work and I got some news, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Charlie opens her mouth to say something and then nods, "I get it, I have those days as well. You want to talk about it over dinner?"

"There's nothing really to talk about, I mean my director is an _ass_ , and I'm to new in the industry to actually _say_ something, or speak up or go to HR. I know it's this whole movement right now, but people have stopped caring, and I won't get to work anymore. So, I have to thread this needle carefully," Santana says doubting Charlie is actually listening to her.

"What does your agent say?"

Santana shrugged, she didn't exactly have the best agent. "He said to suck it up, and or suck him off. You want that type of reputation in the business. I mean it wouldn't be that different what I'm doing now—"

"I thought you made it very clear to me that you weren't a _whore_." Charlie interrupts. "I have nothing against whores, but when we first met you demanded from me what you thought you were worth. Doing this, is letting your director, and your agent know what you're worth. You need a new agent, because anyone who suggests that you debase yourself like that isn't worth your time or whatever it is you're paying him."

Santana raises a brow, "But he's not _wrong_. If I get a reputation of being hard to work with—"

"I've met Dani's manager, and her agent, and her entire team. They are her biggest advocates, they don't like me very much. I'm not really helping her image, and the only reason they think she's with me is because of my bank account and my dick." Charlie hums. "While I wouldn't suggest Dani's agent because I see that biting me in the ass, I think you should find someone who is your _advocate_. Who can raise hell for you and demand what you're worth. You certainly have the money to get a _good_ agent, and you're slowly building your profile which is good. That being said, I did notice a yeast-infection commercial script on the coffee table. Say _no_."

Santana bites her lip, it was decent advice from someone who she knew didn't listen to her. If things were different she might actually think that Charlie wasn't a massive twat-waffle. "I'll keep that in mind."

Charlie takes a sip of her wine, "Now about the apartment—"

"I've already started looking for a place. I'll probably need another month, but I don't plan on overstaying my welcome," Santana said quickly. She had a viewing tomorrow of a place that was in her price range.

"Well you could do that or we could just switch to a rent situation. I don't actually need the place, I just couldn't deal with realtors and selling the place." Charlie takes a sip.

"I can't afford the market value of rent for that place Charlie," Santana points out. "And I'm not going to continue sleeping with you for a place to live."

"I wasn't going to ask you for market value, I don't need the money. But I would rather have some agreement between us. Can you afford five hundred a month?"

That was more than generous, and it causes Santana to immediately put her defenses up. "What's your game?"

"My game?" Charlie echoes.

"Yes, why are you being so nice? What exactly do you want from me? Every interaction you have is a transaction. These are your words, so what are you getting out of this? What do you want? Another contract?"

This was not how she saw this evening going, and the way Santana suggested contract seemed to suggest that she wouldn't be into it. "No, I just realized that I do enjoy your company and I was hoping that I could still occasionally hang out. There would be no sex of course, unless you wanted it, and don't you think that you have to keep me happy. There would be an official lease and everything drawn up, which would protect you as a tenant. I just realize that I'm at the point in my life that I need honest people around me. And people to remind me that I'm being arrogant and or entitled. Sebastian has a tendency to bring out the worst in me."

Santana stared at Charlie for a long moment, wishing she could take a long _hard_ drink before she said anything. She was still unsure of it would be wise to say anything at all. "I'm pregnant."

"I mean just the other day we—" Charlie pauses for a moment and then blinks. "What?"

Santana watches the gamut of emotions that cross Charlie's face before repeating herself. "I'm _pregnant_. Two months. I think it happened around the time we started having sex again. I found out last night. I went to make sure it was correct, took a blood test and I got the results back before I got here."

"Is it mine?"

The words are a bit of a shock, but she _hopes_ that Charlie is just in shock. She could forgive shock. "Yes. You're the only person I've been with for the entire year." Santana said patiently. More emotions ran across Charlie's face.

"Well we can take care of it right? New York is a blue state, I'll pay for it of course," Charlie said after a moment. These types of things happened. It was an easy enough fix.

Santana shifts slightly on the seat, she had played this conversation up in her head a million times, not necessarily with Charlie but with other clients. She had been lucky she'd never had to have the damn conversation. "I don't think I want do that Charlie. I don't think I c _an_ go through with it. I was thinking about keeping it."

"It's an _it_ , it doesn't even have a gender yet, it's not a baby Santana, it's a problem that we can nip in the bud tomorrow," Charlie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly, "It's something that I have to come to a decision about. This isn't a _you_ thing Charlie, it's a me thing."

Charlie gritted her teeth, before exhaling slowly. When that doesn't work she gives up and simply focuses on her anger. " _How the fuck_ did this happen? How in the world did you get pregnant? Is this how Sue does business?" She pulls away from Santana and runs a hand through her hair. "You're on a relatively popular _soap,_ this affects your career, and more importantly it _affects_ me."

"It affects you?" Santana says flatly.

"You don't have a child with the side piece Santana."

"Charlie, I know you're freaking out right now, but this wasn't some _plan_. Birth Control isn't 100% effective. I'm not doing this to trap you and I'm not going to go to your girlfriend with this news. I don't need you to be happy about it, but we're both adults and we can make calm rational decisions about this. We can come to an agreement, you don't have to a part of this kid's life, I don't think I want you to be in the picture."

"Bullshit, if this wasn't some plan you'd be open to getting _rid_ of it. Santana you _spread_ your legs for money, I'm a fucking _client_ , and even if I wasn't, I don't see _you_ being a _good_ mother."

Santana's eyes widen at that comment and she calmly grabs the glass of wine Charlie had poured for her and empties the contents in Charlie's face. "You're a fucking _asshole_. I thought—fuck I don't know what I thought but you're a piece of shit Charlie."

Charlie wiped at her face and stood up angrily but Santana had already headed to the elevator, and was waiting for it to take her down. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me!"

Santana turns to look at Charlie and rolls her eyes at her, before stepping onto the elevator and leaving. It would be best if she found a place before Charlie found her and tried to make her life miserable. She hadn't thought Charlie was this _petty_ or dangerous, but she had mistaken. It was the last mistake she'd ever make when it came to Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

"I know I've been absent since I've gotten back and I've been working on my career non-stop, and you every right to be slightly irritated at me, but your surliness isn't attractive," Dani said bluntly as she cut into her dinner.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Dani for a moment, putting down her fork and knife. "I'm not being surly."

"Fine. Grumpy. Irritable. Curmudgeonly. Sullen. Testy—you know I can do this all night." Dani smirked at Charlie who glared at her. "You've also been—"

"I had an affair," Charlie says meeting Dani's eyes. She keeps her face neutral. "I'd say I'm sorry but—this wasn't a mistake, it wasn't a one-night stand, it was a full-blown affair."

"I'm guessing it started after I went on my world tour?" Dani asks, she'd suspected Charlie of it, but Charlie had denied it. It hadn't caused the feeling in her gut to subside.

"You don't sound angry with me—"

"I am. I'm furious," Dani admits. "Was it the escort?"

"Yes," Charlie says. "It's been going on for a year."

With this information, Dani inhales sharply before putting her utensils down. "Was Sebastian involved in this?"

"He took me there to choose. But after that he totally forgot that he took me there and I continued on. I put her up in one of my empty apartments. I had sex with her about twice a week, I rarely spent the night, she was just—"

"A masturbatory aid?" Dani questions, at this there is hurt in her voice. "I know you well enough to know that's not _true._ "

"A transaction," Charlie finishes lamely.

Dani rolled her eyes so hard she was worried that they were going to fall from her face. "God, I hate that I _love_ you sometimes."

"You love me still?" Charlie blinks surprised.

"Don't turn this around and try and manipulate my feelings. This isn't about making yourself feel better and getting to have your cake and eat it too." Dani snaps at Charlie. She takes a breath, and swallows. "We're done."

"Okay."

"But I broke up with you because we're having scheduling difficulties, and long distance isn't working."

"Okay."

Dani frowns, "Did you—"

"I did. I think I did, I felt guilty, I felt bad, and it was supposed to be this one-time thing," Charlie says quickly.

"Do I need to get checked?"

"No." Charlie says. When Dani gives her a look. "You can if it will make you feel better."

"What will make me feel better is finding out _why_ you're telling me this _now_. Did she break up with you? You've been moody for the past month. So, what happened Charlie?" Dani demanded. When Charlie looks away she freezes as it suddenly clicks. "You got her pregnant." It comes out as a breathless whisper.

Charlie licks her lips. "She won't get rid of it."

Dani stares at her now ex-girlfriend for a long hard moment, before snorting. She clasps her hand over her mouth, but it's not long until she's laughing openly.

Charlie scowled, "I'm glad you're enjoying my misfortune. I'm aware that I'm going to be hit with a massive amount of child support payment or _something_."

"Quinn's going to murder you," Dani snorts again. "Like she's hardcore going to murder you when she finds out." Dani wipes away a tear. "I don't even think I'm annoyed with you anymore. I think I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry enough to tell me what I should do?" Charlie asked.

"Well that's completely up to you isn't it? You're a Fabray, you have more than enough money to bury this. To bury her." Dani narrowed her eyes, "How long have you known?"

"About a month," When Dani narrows her eyes, she sighs. "That weekend when I said I was visiting my parents and you _politely_ declined to come."

Dani raised a brow, she would ask for specifics later, "So you asked her to get an abortion—"

"She declined."

"And then you said something stupid and hurtful?"

"I said something completely factual, imagine after your first album you had a baby, how that would derail your career," Charlie insists.

Dani inhaled, she had definitely dodged a bullet. "And?"

"What do you mean and?" Dani raised a brow at her and she threw her napkin onto her plate. Her appetite gone. "I got angry. She's ruining my life, and her own. I may have pointed out that she earns her money by being on her back, and that because of her profession, she'd be a shitty mother."

Dani tilts her head slightly and squints her eyes, "Huh."

"What?" Charlie frowns.

"I can actually see it now. I mean I honestly thought your mother cheated on your dad, and you and Quinn weren't Russell's _actual_ children, but I can see it. Nature and _nurture_."

Charlie scowled at her, "My mother loves my father. She would _never_ cheat."

"I've met your father, there is no way he didn't have a paternity test done to be certain. Also, I've met your mother—" Dani immediately holds her hands up before Charlie could say something defensive. "Your mother loves your father's money as much as she _loves_ him. Which is why she pretends not to know that he isn't attempting to fuck every woman that has a pulse. The reason I don't like going to see your parents is because your dad enjoys leering at me and making sexual innuendos. Your father is a _dog_. Which honestly, is really why I'm not _that_ surprised by this whole cheating thing. You and Quinn do try and earn his approval, and imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"I'm not my father."

Dani didn't say anything, "Prove it."

"I am not going to play _house_ with her. She doesn't even _like me._ She certainly doesn't want me to be in the child's life. Which is fine, because as I think I made clear I don't want a child!" Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you're _getting_ one. So, because I think you're a _decent_ person. You're going to _do_ the right thing. At the very least _financially_. You can afford it. Also, you're going to go find her and _apologize_ and tell her you were wrong and that it's _her_ choice. And that she'll make a fantastic mother. And that you should never have tried to push for an abortion."

Charlie scowled. " _Fine_."

Dani shakes her head, "You're such a _child_."

"I need one of those _family_ lawyer people, and an estate lawyer," Charlie groaned petulantly.

"I'm sure Tina will make the necessary appointments for you," Dani said watching Charlie for a moment. When it goes silent, she takes a breath. "I'll have my stuff out as soon as possible."

Charlie tilts her head slightly, suddenly focusing on Dani. "I don't really want to break up with you, I know I seemed a bit cavalier earlier but that's only because I didn't want to make the situation worse."

Dani reaches over the table and gently takes Charlie's hand. She'd been thinking about this for awhile. "Charlie, I'm going to keep travelling, and I'm going to do another world tour, and obviously you can't handle it. And that's okay, I mean the cheating isn't, the _affair_ isn't okay. But this relationship even if I could get past all that, isn't going to work. It isn't going anywhere."

Charlie frowns, "I know," she mumbles. "I'm sorry." She's quiet for a moment. "Can we still be friends? I think I need people in my life who aren't _Sebastian_."

"You do know you can break up with friends, right?"

"He's like herpes," Charlie groaned.

Dani snorts, "Just give me some time okay?"

Charlie nods and let's go of Dani's hand. "Like I mean like VIP ticket friends, because Tina absolutely adores you—"

Dani snorted and tossed her napkin at Charlie's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana licked her lips as she glanced around the doctor's waiting room. She couldn't help but make a mental note of all the women who were sitting there. Some had people sitting with them, others— _many_ didn't. This wasn't how she had expected pregnancy to be. She had never expected to be here, sitting alone waiting to hear her child's heartbeat.

She reaches for a pamphlet, needing something to occupy her mind while she waits for her name to be called. She barely looks up when someone sits beside her and crosses their leg in an annoying fashion. There were still plenty of empty chairs available, she just wanted to be alone and read her magazine.

"Are you really interested in the benefits of swimming?"

Santana's body went rigid and a scowl crossed her face as she turned her head sharply to see Charlie sitting there, with her legs crossed in some stupid pair of sunglasses that covered most of her face. "What are you _doing_ here? How did you find me?"

Charlie raises a brow choosing not to answer the question, "You still live in the apartment, which is fine but it's five hundred dollars a month."

"So, you're stalking me?" Charlie just shrugs her shoulders and picks up a pamphlet. "You don't want anything to do with this child, and it's far too late to convince the doctor to get rid of it," Santana hisses quietly keeping her voice down.

"Relax, I'm not here to convince you to terminate. I was wrong, and it's _completely_ your choice," Charlie says in a flat tone, like she was reading it off a cue card.

Santana twitched violently, gripping the pamphlet tighter. "Then why _are_ you here? I don't _need_ you or want you in the child's life."

"So, you've also said, and I've made my feelings on the matter clear. But I thought I should have this conversation with you before the lawyers get involved."

"Lawyers?" Santana echoes.

"Yes. _Lawyers_. I want to handle this _quietly_ Santana, and if you're going to insist on having this child then I will _support it_ , financially speaking. Fifteen thousand a month in child support until _it_ turns twenty-one. I will pay for all educational, nanny, medical and extracurricular costs. This includes the university of the child's choice."

Santana frowned, she didn't want to be Charlie's dirty little secret, but her position on the show even if the audience seemed to like her was _precarious_ at best. Josh seemed vindictive enough to fire her for being pregnant. It wouldn't even be that difficult to work it into the show. She still didn't have a decent agent, and she didn't even know where to begin to look. "What's the catch?"

"My name doesn't appear on the certificate. You don't _tell_ anyone, that includes your parents, that the child is mine." Charlie says with a frown. "I'm aware someone like Sue would _know_ , but this isn't open season."

Santana scoffs, "You think I want anyone to know that the child is _yours_? Don't flatter yourself." She's quiet for a moment. Charlie could afford more, she _knew_ that. The question was she willing to fight for more? "Fifty thousand."

Charlie frowns, "I knew that this was a _stupid_ idea, that's the last time I take Dani's advice on these matters." Charlie moves to get up.

Santana immediately reaches for Charlie's arm, gripping it and stopping her from leaving. "You told _Dani_?"

"Of course, I did Santana, she said to _do_ the right thing. This was me attempting to do the right thing, and instead you're negotiating. I'm being more than fair, more than _generous_ for a situation that I didn't ask for."

"Okay." Santana said flicking her eyes away for a moment.

"Okay?"

"I'll sign the stupid contract after reading it."

Charlie nods, and settles down for a moment, "At least you're seeing reason."

The words make her see red and she jerks away from Charlie. "You're a fucking asshole."

"Something you _already_ knew." Charlie retorts. She notices that Santana's outburst had caused people to start paying attention to them. "I don't want to fight you Santana, I don't want to cause you any stress, I'm trying to get the affairs in order before the child is born."

"Lopez, Santana. Lopez, Santana."

Santana flicks her eyes to the nurse and waves at her before grabbing her bag and getting up. "I'll be right behind you," she calls out.

"And that's my cue to leave," Charlie said.

"What, you don't want to hear your child's heartbeat? Afraid it inherited your heartlessness?" Santana snipes at Charlie. It's a parting shot, but she doesn't care, as she turns and follows the nurse, and trying desperately to relax. The nurse points to room seven. "Just take a seat, the doctor will be with the two of you soon."

Santana freezes as she feels Charlie slide past her and find a seat. It's a moment before she follows Charlie inside the room, closing the door slightly as she takes a seat on the exam table. "What are you doing here?" She asks after the nurse gives them privacy. "Don't _touch_ anything," she says immediately when Charlie begins to fiddle with the model of a uterus that's just on the counter.

"Weird," Charlie comments absentmindedly.

Santana rolls her eyes at Charlie's commentary, she didn't need it and she didn't want Charlie _here_. But if Charlie wasn't going to say anything then she was going to ignore her as well. She sighs in an irritated fashion and watches as Charlie continues to play with the uterus like it's a toy. Her irritation levels were rising, and she wondered where the doctor was. She just wanted to go home and put her feet up.

It's only a few moments before the doctor rushes in and smiles at Santana for a moment, "Santana! It's good to see you again, and you've brought your partner—"

"Not my partner, some lunatic who followed me off the street," Santana corrects.

The doctor hesitates for a moment, before smiling, it was clearly a joke they seemed almost comfortable with each other despite the tension. She decides to simply let it go. "You ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Santana nods glancing at Charlie who seemed mildly interested at the process, and she's tempted to tell her to wait outside. "Yeah, so I just pull my shirt up?"

"Yep, and we'll get to work. Should have a strong heartbeat by now." The doctor says cheerfully. "Would you like an audio recording?"

"I—yeah? I mean I don't even think that this is _real_ at times," Santana says.

"Okay, so I'm going to use a fetal doppler on you, the gel is pretty cold."

Santana flicks her eyes over to Charlie for a moment who was watching her silently, and she shivers when the gel is applied.

"Why so low?"

Santana blinks at Charlie's voice and looks at her.

"The fetus, is located that low at first, but as the fetus grows, it grows upwards." The doctor replies simply.

Charlie makes a noise of affirmation as the weird echo sound fills the room. She frowns when she doesn't hear anything even remotely sounding like a heartbeat.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asks after a moment.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble locating the heartbeat," the doctor replies.

"What? What do you mean that you're having a bit of trouble locating the heartbeat," Santana snaps, a feeling of dread slowly climbing up her spine. "I—" She feels Charlie enter her space and looks up at Charlie half expecting to see a look of relief on her face, but there's some concern. It's a gentle touch on her arm, but it means the world to her. That at this moment she wasn't alone, if the _worst_ were to happen. It takes a few more minutes before the sound of a heartbeat echoes through the room, and Santana reaches back and grips Charlie's hand tightly for a brief second.

"There it is! It was just hiding," the doctor said cheerfully.

"Right," Charlie said in a flat tone, clearly unimpressed.

The doctor didn't seem to notice, "Alright, we'll schedule an appointment a month from now, everything _sounds_ good. We'll have another ultrasound then. We _might_ be able to tell the gender of the child. We can do something with a bakery if you want to do a gender reveal party."

"I think I'll pass," Santana said immediately looking at Charlie who still looked unimpressed by the whole thing. Charlie shrugs her shoulders and she takes the offered napkin and wipes her stomach clean. "At the front desk?"

"Of course, remember to keep up with your vitamins, and whatever you feel comfortable with. Your vitals seem to be fine right now, so it's best to keep up that healthy lifestyle."

"Of course," Santana nods, letting her shirt fall back down. She watches as the doctor leaves and takes a shaky breath, and moves to gather her things. She couldn't believe that there was a _life_ growing inside of her. It seemed almost surreal.

"I'll make sure you have the very best doctors looking after you," Charlie says as she heads to the doorway. "I'm _not_ impressed with your level of care."

Santana freezes and frowns, "You're not _even_ supposed to be here. You're not involved in this."

"Santana. She couldn't find it's heartbeat for like a good five minutes. I feel—"

"What you _feel_ doesn't matter. You're _not_ involved, you don't want to be involved. I don't want you to be involved. Have your people send over the documents. But if we're going to do this then you're going to surrender your parental rights."

Charlie narrowed her eyes, Santana was making it impossible for her not to be forced to check in on Santana. "Fine, _whatever_. But I will continue to come to these things, if only to make sure you're receiving adequate care."

"I don't want you too."

"I don't want to, but you're not giving me another option. If you're opting for substandard care—"

Santana snorted, and nudged Charlie aside as she made her way to the door. Charlie wouldn't carve any time out of her busy schedule for _neonatal_ doctor's appointments. She was just attempting to control every aspect of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

The only _good_ thing about her day was that she was now to 'fat' for Josh Coleman, so she _no_ longer had to put up with his _touches_ , or his propositions. Though that was the _only_ good thing about her day. It didn't matter that the ratings for the show were the highest they'd been in the past five years. It didn't matter that she was getting a _ton_ of fan mail, Josh was petty and was openly talking about _replacing her_ , and her agent wasn't doing _anything._

All because she was _pregnant_.

Santana began to stir the pot a with a bit more effort, trying to find a proper channel for all her _anger_. It bubbled and boiled, underneath the surface, every single time she saw his _stupid_ sneering face but she was forced to swallow it down and be _professional_. Which at this point meant wearing clothes that were to tight for her because according to _Josh_ , maternity clothes were ugly. It was about the only thing they agreed on. But they were so comfortable.

The wooden spoon snaps in two and she lets out a frustrated groan as she pulls it out of pot. Her _feet_ hurt, her back was hurting and her breasts— _she fucking_ hated how much they ached. What's worse is that she could hear the twat-waffles voice at the back of her head, repeating I _told_ you so, like a shitty mantra. Switching off the stove she heads to the closet in her room, maybe more comfortable clothes would help her shitty mood.

There was a sharp knock at the door and she let out another frustrated groan. If it was _Charlie_ _again_ , she was going to lose her mind. She didn't _need_ Charlie's cutting comments, or her attempts at _help_. She was aware such things came at a cost, and she didn't need Charlie's judgement in her life right now. She had been _serious_ about having this _child_ without Charlie in the picture, and she didn't need Charlie showing up. " _Shit_ , the legal documents." Santana grunted, she hadn't had time to pour over them.

She makes a beeline for the front door, readying an excuse when she sees Sue Sylvester standing there looking completely unimpressed. "Sue—"

"You look like a trash bag," Sue informs her bluntly. "This isn't _sexy_ , and they are _making_ sexy maternity clothes."

"What are you _doing here_? And—" Santana sputtered.

"To congratulate you on _hooking_ a whale, I don't think my other girls would have had it in them. They might have just taken however much Charlie was willing to pay to make the problem go away, instead of ruining their bodies," Sue reaches for an apple that's on the counter and takes a bite. "I'll give you this, her _lawyers_ are thorough, the NDA that I was forced to sign was ironclad."

Santana scowled, "I don't _want_ her in the child's life—"

"Charlie Fabray is on the cover of Forbes next month Santana, her net worth is in the _billions_. Your child will _want_ for nothing, you will want for _nothing_ if you play your cards right. You're not an idiot Lopez. How much is the child support she's offering you?"

"Enough," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest for a moment before realizing how uncomfortable that position was.

"Which means you got _shafted_. At least make sure there's a _paternity test_ —"

"I'm sure it's in the documents that I have to look over." Santana interrupts. "Look I have everything under control Sue."

Sue frowns and looks around the apartment and runs her hand along the counter looking at the dust, "Clearly that's a _lie_."

Santana brings her hands down on the counter, it was the _straw_ that broke the camel's back, "For fucks sake, I don't _need_ you judging me, I don't need you implying that I'm some _whore_ that decided to catch Charlie as a cash cow for the next eighteen years. It was an _accident_ , and I know that it's going to put me back in my career. I _know_ that, and I know that my boss is going to _fire_ me because I'm pregnant—and the last thing I need is for you to come in here and tell me that I don't have things under control!"

"When you stop being awash in _baby_ hormones, and you're finally ready to have a conversation about what to do and how to deal with the situation. Then you know where my office is. If you honestly do have things under control, then call me when the little parasite is alive. You know my door is always open for my employees, even the old over the hill ones." Sue informs Santana before turning around to leave she hesitates for a moment before deciding to throw Santana a bone. "Charlie's lawyers are _thorough_ and they are _ruthless_. They are the reason I'm here and I wanted to take a look at that contract that they're trying to make you sign."

"So, this is the _twat-waffles_ fault?" Of course, it was, because _Charlie_ thought she was _helping_ , when in reality all she was doing was making her life far more stressful. Santana _inhales_ deeply, and she moves to where she'd thrown the documents that her lawyer had given her. She slides the folder across the island. "If you want to take a look at the legal papers, then _fine_. I skimmed it over and it seemed more than fair, even my lawyer thinks it's fair."

Sue flipped through the document for a moment, stopping at where there was a breakdown of numbers. "I'll get you a better deal."

"Whatever, I'm going to eat and then try and figure out my life before falling asleep," Santana said dismissively.

~O~

There were plenty of things that Sebastian Smythe _hated_ , one of which was being the absolute last person to _know_ , it didn't matter what _juicy_ piece of gossip was out there. He _hated_ being the last to know which was _why_ he was _furious_ at his so-called best friend for not mentioning it to him that she had broken up with Dani Harper.

Which was why he chose to use Charlie's emergency key. Because this was _clearly_ an emergency, he would have totally taken a night out of his busy social life to spend an hour with her to get all the juicy gossip, he wouldn't have _spread_ it around, at least not at first—but he knew how to make Charlie _come_ out smelling like a rose. "Ch—" Sebastian stops speaking as he hears the piano and Charlie singing along to a song that was probably playing on a loop, and winces. Well, he had been _right_ this _was_ an emergency.

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Sebastian leaned against the wall, noting the half-empty bottle of cheap whiskey, at least Charlie hadn't _lost_ her goddamn mind and taken the top shelf stuff to guzzle down. "You didn't even _like_ Dani's music, also you _hated_ going to church."

Charlie stopped playing and turned to look at Sebastian for a long hard moment, squinting. "Why are you here?"

There was a slur to her words, and he moves to relieve her of the scotch. "I hate being the _last_ to know. You broke up with Dani, that's a life decision I can normally talk you out of. I _liked_ Dani. she's a gay icon."

"You're a gay icon."

" _Thank you_. But I don't want to suck your dick," Sebastian says as he helps her up. "Do I need to find you another escort?"

Charlie tries to pull away from him in shock only to land hard on her ass. "What? _No_."

"Good, because I know you're picky about that sort of thing, what about the girl you were having an affair with? Do you need to get under her? Buy her a Hermes bag or a Rolex and let her suck your dick."

"I don't even—she doesn't even _like_ me." Charlie snaps at him. She was tempted to tell him _everything_ but Sebastian couldn't keep a _secret_ to save his life.

Sebastian makes an irritated noise, "Fine, come out with me tonight, I mean you've already started pre-drinking. You're fucking single Charlie, which means a _night_ of sex and debauchery and _no one_ does that better than me. I'll even deal with Quinn for you."

Charlie frowned, she didn't want to have a night of debauchery, her life was _over_. "Dani _knows_ I cheated."

"Photos?"

"I told her, I think she already suspected. So, I told her, we're _friends_ but I think she's totally going to Taylor Swift me."

"Look at you! _Making_ relevant pop culture jokes, I knew I was rubbing off on you. Even if you're an _idiot_. You deny, you lie, and you side-step. Have you learned _nothing_?"

"I know that going out with you tonight will be a mistake." Charlie shoots back.

"Fine we'll stay in and _be boring_ and talk about how your sister might _finally_ have a love life."

"What?"

"She's been photographed with this up and coming Broadway artist. She hasn't told you?"

Charlie stared at Sebastian, she hadn't been answering her _phone_. Her parents, her twin, she didn't want them to comment on her life choices, and she wasn't sure if she wouldn't just blurt it out. Quinn _would_ probably kill her if this became a _story_. "Sebastian, I want to drink. I want to drink, and then when thoroughly smashed, I want to go shopping and make some _idiotic_ shopping decisions."

"Like a new boat?"

"Like a _new_ boat!" Charlie said.

"It's nearly my birthday."

"Do you want a new boat?"

"No. A new car."

"Then we'll _shop_ for a car, but only if you're about as drunk as I am."

Sebastian grinned and reached for Charlie's laptop, and flipping it open as Charlie wanders off to get the booze. "Top shelf stuff," he reminds her absentmindedly as he tilts his head, and stares at the amazon page that showed Charlie's recommended list. He flicks his eyes towards her for a moment. She would tell him when she was good and ready, with that he clicks out of the tab.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie crossed her legs as she sat on the rather uncomfortable hospital couch. She had taken a few days off to make sure that Santana wasn't completely alone for the birth of her first child. The whole thing had been horrific as far as she was concerned, there was screaming, and cursing and doctors all over the place before Santana had been wheeled in for an emergency c-section.

The baby didn't even have a name yet. It was just the _baby_. Santana had been to out of it, and she didn't know what Santana wanted to call the baby, so she had simply shrugged her shoulders when the nurse had asked her and came up with some lame ass story that Santana had kept it close to her chest in some form of weird tradition. She was certain that there were people judging her on the ward, but she didn't care.

Her eyes flicker up to the bassinet as she hears fussing from the baby, it's little arms waving about. She turns her attention to Santana, and frowns when she notices that she's still asleep and sighs and gets up so she can have a closer look. All of her lawyers had informed her bluntly to stay away from the child, but here she was. She had always found babies and _children_ to look like miniature aliens, and this was no different. The baby smacks her lips and Charlie wrinkled her nose at the smell, before pulling away and heading to find a nurse to change the diaper. She spots one walking by and waves her over. "Hey. Yeah. Baby needs to be changed."

The nurse blinks and smiles at her, "Of course," following Charlie back into the room. She blinks when Charlie nods towards the kid and looks slightly uncomfortable. She looked like many a father's who were seeing their first child. "Have you held her yet?" Charlie shakes her head. "Would you like to?"

Charlie hesitates, "I feel like you'll judge me if I say no," she says finally looking at the baby. People had talked about a new baby smell but all she smelt was poop. "Maybe after the diaper change?"

"Alright I can show you how to change a diaper. First thing first, make sure everything you need is within arms length. You don't want to leave the baby unattended, that's a common cause of accidents." The nurse went around the room making sure that everything was near the bassinet. "Come on, best to get your hands dirty now."

Charlie made a face and shuffled forward. "Okay so remove her clothes?" She jumps back a foot when the baby wriggles.

"Babies are supposed to move." The nurse said gently trying not to laugh. She brings Charlie back to the child. "Alright grab a clean diaper and gently grab her feet and pull up. You're going to slide that diaper under her carefully. Making sure it's the right way." The baby in question makes a noise and she watches as Charlie does what she's said. "Alright now you can open up to see the surprise."

Charlie hesitates for a moment before opening her daughter's diaper and looking up at the ceiling as her eyes water. " _Fuck_."

"Okay you're going to want to take the front of the dirty diaper and just wipe from front to back to get any excess stool and then, grab a wipe and just make sure it's clean. Remember front to back, you don't want her getting a bladder infection or a vaginal infection."

Charlie nods and does what she's told, not aware that Santana's eyes were open and she was watching her. "What about baby powder?"

"It's terrible for babies."

"Huh, no one told my mom that," Charlie grumbles as she finishes wiping her daughter's bottom and putting the diaper. "That good?"

"Perfect, now it's time you held her, don't worry I'm right here to make adjustments. You should also feed her." The nurse gently picks the baby up and motions for Charlie to sit down before she slides the baby into Charlie's arms. Adjusting Charlie's body position so she could support the neck. "There you go. I'll go get one of the bottles and we'll see about feeding her. Just relax she's a baby. They really don't do much at this age"

"Uh— _right_. You'll be back, soon right?" Charlie asks but the nurse is gone leaving her alone with a baby in her hands. She stares at the baby in her arms for a moment, blinking as the child stares back at her. "Hi?" The baby just sucked on her pacifier. There was an awkward silence that fills the room and Charlie bites her lip before blurting out. "I'm your ma." Charlie said after a moment relaxing babies really _didn't_ do much. "And you're a _Fabray_ , even if I'm not going to introduce you to my crazy family. You are a _Fabray_. And even though things are really weird with your mom right now, I will always be there for you, whenever you need me."

Santana blinks at this, she was surprised to hear such a declaration from Charlie. But then again Charlie had made it to every appointment, she had been a pain in all of them, but she had _made_ it to all of them. It was something she was thankful for that she hadn't had to do alone. Even if she had bitched at Charlie every single time. She bites the inside of her lip studying the twat-waffle, Charlie had even showed up when she had gone into labor, and the weather was _terrible_ outside. Charlie was clearly invested in their child's life even if her words said otherwise and if Charlie was going to make the effort she wasn't going to try and take it away.

Charlie looks up and spots Santana watching her, nothing is said for a moment as Charlie gently rocks the baby. "How are you doing?" She finally asks.

"Like I want to hold Isabela," Santana admits after a moment. "That's what I've named her. Isabela."

Charlie gets up carefully and shuffles over to Santana, "I think it's a great name," she says as she gently puts Isabela in Santana's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

For a brief, _very_ brief moment she had thought that Charlie had _grown_ and that she was ready to take responsibility and be a huge part of Isabela's life. She could only blame her lack of judgement on the fact that she had been awash with hormones. It was partly the reason she hadn't insisted that Charlie sign away her parental rights.

But it had been _two_ weeks since she'd come home from the hospital. And sure, her account had been flush with money, plus there her apartment was now filled with diapers and formula, and everything had been set up. But Charlie had been nowhere to be found. Two _long_ weeks, and if Charlie was going to remain absent like she had been, _she wasn't_ going to put up with it. She'd go to her own lawyers and insist that Charlie sign the papers or she would be forced to make it public. She needed someone who would be a presence in Isabela's life and right now that wasn't Charlie.

It would also answer any questions her parents were asking about Isabela's other parent. She hadn't told her parents _anything_ , just that it had been the result of a relationship that hadn't worked out. She hadn't thrown Charlie completely under the bus with her parents, she'd made it clear that Charlie would financially support the child. But if Charlie couldn't figure out a schedule where she would see her _daughter_ at regular intervals and help out then it was a conversation that they would need to have.

The sound of a baby fussing is heard, and Santana cringes just as Isabela's cries begin to fill the room. She was supposed to be asleep for another half hour, but of course Isabela didn't _feel_ like it. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten more than a few hours of sleep. Her daughter needed _everything,_ diaper changes, food, god she hated breastfeeding with a passion.

The pump was the worst thing in the world as far as she was concerned, it was loud, it was difficult to clean and above all else. It was _uncomfortable_. For the past two weeks she'd done this on her own and half the time she was worried that she wasn't doing it correctly, and the other half of the time she was cursing Charlie's very existence.

Santana gets up and moves towards her daughter's crib forcing a smile onto her face. "There, there, what's wrong this time?" She says trying to keep her tone calm as she gently runs her hand along her daughter's arm, letting her grab onto one of her fingers. "Do you need a diaper change?" She says watching as her daughter's brow furrows. "I know it's just me and I'm sorry if I'm not doing it right," Santana mumbled as she picked her daughter up in her arms.

There was a firm knock on the door, and Santana looks at it for a moment before sighing, maybe her parents had finally managed to get here and she _really_ could use the small break if only for a few moments. She opens the door carefully, keeping a hold of Isabela and stares at Charlie who looked up from her phone. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I don't think you're supposed to swear in front of a baby Santana, and in case you didn't realize it. I run a massive company, taking three days off randomly right before quarterly reports come out was practically unheard of. I needed to pull a few sleepless nights." Charlie said holding her arms out for her daughter.

Santana's brow twitched, but she hands over _her_ daughter, "You can change her diaper and find out why she's crying." Her tone was clipped but she needed a break.

"Did you feed her?" Charlie asks frowning when Santana glares at her. "It was a legitimate question."

"You haven't _been_ here. You don't get to just come and _go_ as you please throughout her life."

Charlie raised a brow, she hadn't even _wanted_ a child at this juncture in her life, but she moves her daughter to the changing table and makes sure everything is within arms reach and changes her diaper, at least this time it didn't smell like _death_.

"So, if you're going to _be_ her parent, then _be_ her parent or sign away your parental rights Charlie."

"For the entire pregnancy, you've told me bluntly and repeatedly that you didn't want me infecting _your_ child. I have a full-time job Santana and you—nearly got fired, because you don't have the right team in place," Charlie said as she picked up her daughter. "If you need _help_ , then I can hire someone. That was always on the table for you. You're the one that insisted that you weren't going to raise a pampered child. This is _help_ , it doesn't have to be permanent." Charlie frowns and looks at her daughter for a moment as she picks her up again. "She's grown so big it's only been two weeks," Charlie murmured.

"And I told you then and I'm telling you _now_ , that I don't want some random stranger off the street taking care of Isabela." Santana rolled her eyes. "I have to interview them, check references, figure out a schedule, where do you _think_ I have the time for that?"

"You had the time before Isabela was born," Charlie points out bluntly. "I gave you _several_ highly rated agencies to look into, and you didn't."

"I had a full-time job—I don't know I thought it would be easier than this, but all she does is _cry_ and poop and my parents don't get here till _next_ week and I don't even know where to begin to put them, and you're off enjoying _adult_ company and I'm here by myself with a screaming baby." Santana inhales deeply. "How did you save my job, I was certain that Josh was going to hand me my walking papers."

"Yes, he was," Charlie said with a shrug. "Dani pulled some strings for me, I _owe_ her." Charlie said quietly as she rocked Isabela and moves to fetch her pacifier putting it into Isabela's mouth which soothes her. "Go sleep. I've got this."

Santana frowns, hesitating at the idea of just leaving her daughter with Charlie for a moment. But she was tired and even though Charlie was a twat-waffle, she was going to take the help. "If she sneezes. Wake me up. And don't spend the entire time staring at your phone—and there is milk in the fridge and a bottle warmer. So—"

"Go sleep." Charlie insists. "I can handle this for a few hours."

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded.

~O~

Santana wakes up to the sound of Charlie chatting, it's a few hours later and she does feel refreshed and it's _quiet_. Almost too quiet for a newborn baby, and she immediately slides out of her bed and runs to the living room only to see that Charlie's sitting beside Isabela who was currently laying on a play mat with the mobile dangling in front of her.

"Not only would she be in charge of taking care of the child, but laundry, dinner, and perhaps in today's job market was fluent in Mandarin, with a massive network of other nannies. Only the best for Isabela," Charlie stated as she gently rubbed her daughter's tummy.

Santana froze and stared at Charlie, "What are you doing?"

Charlie glances up and then back down at the phone promptly ignoring Santana. "Excellent, you'll get back to me in two days? That's excellent. Of course, the Nanny's in question would have to sign an NDA as to my identity." Charlie smiles. "Excellent, I look forward to hearing from you." With that she hung up the phone and looked at Santana. "They'll have ten names for you to interview and choose from, all with _stellar_ references and someone who can help you around the house."

"I didn't _ask you_ for that—"

"I know you didn't, but I have a full-time job. One which at this point, I can't afford to put on hold because you're being stubborn. Before you go accusing me of ignoring my responsibilities, which you _insisted_ that I wouldn't have any, I am going to be in China all next week, and you look like _crap_. She's a baby, she's going to cry, shit and eat, they don't do much and you're here stressing when I'm offering to buy you the best help in the city."

"Let me guess you were _raised_ by nannies," Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want her to grow up to be a _spoiled_ brat like you are."

"So, you want her to grow up to be an _escort_ like you were?" Charlie shot back. "You don't want to spoil her _fine,_ but don't pretend that your life was _perfect_ and you made all the right choices. They'll send you a few of them to interview Santana, you get to see which one Bela likes best and you can relax and _sleep_ and be a better parent. And once again, _you're_ not paying for it. I am."

Santana frowned, "And maybe I don't need you to come in and _rescue_ me."

"This isn't rescuing, me saving your _job_ was rescuing. This is making sure you don't snap and kill the baby. At this point I'm rescuing the baby," Charlie said with a simple shrug. She frowns when Isabela begins to cry and she immediately moves to comfort her, picking her up and rubbing her back gently. "I'm doing this to help you, when your parents are here, you can pretend you have this all figured out or you know you can rent a place for them here so they can help you, I don't _really_ care, but you need time to sleep and _recharge_ and good food to eat."

Santana frowned at this, looking at Isabela who was squirming in Charlie's arms. "She probably needs to be changed again." With that she gently pries Isabela away from Charlie and moves to change her. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to _judge_ her. She didn't even know why she cared, her mother would always find something to pick at her for, especially now that she wasn't sending her money back. All the unwarranted advice her mother would give her. But at the same time the last thing she wanted was a child who didn't _earn_ anything, and just expected things handed to her. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, _fine_ , but not _every_ day."

"Of course." Charlie crossed her legs. Leaning back on the couch and waiting for Santana to come back. At least Santana was being more agreeable.


	24. Chapter 24

She hadn't wanted to admit that Charlie was right about the nanny but Marley was a gift sent from the heavens. She didn't care that she couldn't speak Mandarin or cook weird things. Marley did the laundry, and changed diapers, read to her and played with her. _Parenting_ was practically a breeze, she'd managed to drop the excess weight that she'd gained and return to work in eight weeks. While the set didn't have a daycare, she'd finally been given her own trailer, which was fully loaded, so she could duck into see her daughter when she wasn't filming.

Which was why, she didn't mind that Charlie only spent a few hours on Sunday with Isabela a week. She didn't call, she no longer changed diapers, she just showed up on Sundays before lunch and fed Isabela and played with her and occasionally gave her a bath depending on the circumstances. It was better than nothing and Marley was an amazing nanny.

Well she _was_ an amazing nanny when she wasn't _sick_. Normally that wouldn't be that much of a problem, but she had an _audition_ today. It was her first new audition since she'd changed her team and joined up with a more reputable management company. It had been expensive but she still had some money from her days as an escort and dipping into it had been worth it if she got the lead role in this _new_ television drama that was happening.

Which was why she was currently standing outside Charlie's apartment door at six am with Isabela in tow, she hadn't pushed for Charlie to sign away her parental rights in awhile, because despite how little time Charlie spent with Isabela, she did seem to do a good job of parenting. But a few hours on a Sunday, didn't put Charlie in contention for parent of the year.

At least the doorman had recognized her and waved her up without asking any questions. She knocks on the door firmly, glancing down at the carrier to make sure that Isabela was still sleeping soundly. Ever since she had started sleeping through the night her daughter seemed to be able to sleep through anything. She knocks on Charlie's door more firmly and waits another minute before she hears the door unlocking and Charlie pokes her head out of the apartment.

" _What_?" Charlie snaps rubbing her face. It was too early for this and she had a good hour and a half before she had to roll out of bed, shower and get ready for work. It was going to be a long day, with Quinn having another event, with the election a few weeks away, it was all hands-on deck. Quinn had just managed to squeak out a win in the primary and her election team was running at full force.

Santana waits as Charlie wakes up for a moment before holding up the carrier, so Charlie can see Isabela. "You're being upgraded from a _baby_ sitter to a parent."

Charlie blinked twice, " _What_?"

"Marley's sick, and I have important meetings all day and work, and I need you to take her for the day. Can you do that? I've managed to keep her alive for six months without you, I need you to do it for a day. I'm _sure_ that someone out there will applaud your parenting efforts, because you change a few diapers."

"It's six in the _morning_ ," Charlie hisses. When Santana doesn't look impressed she takes the carrier from her, "You think I don't have things to do? Quinn and my family are on my case _daily_ , it's all hands-on deck to get her elected to be the mayor. I don't have time—"

"Look, you need to make a choice, Charlie. You can't be some fair-weather parent. I can do this _without_ you, but you promised her that you'd be there for her. And I believed that you would, coming once a week and seeing her on Sundays is _not_ even remotely being there for her. So, if you can't do this, if you _won't_ do this, then for the love of _your daughter_ , sign over your parental rights."

Charlie jutted out her jaw in annoyance before taking Isabela's bag. "Fine."

"No babysitter, you can keep her alive for a few hours. And if anything goes wrong, I have literally put a list together of every emergency number in a laminated card in her bag for you." Santana said. "There are a few bottles of milk in there but she's starting on fortified cereal now. Expect a mess—"

"Right, go do your thing Santana."

Santana hesitates for a moment before nodding. "If you have any questions text me, call me—"

"I think I can handle a six-month-old."

"Famous last words." Santana said ominously. As far as she knew Charlie's place was not _child_ -friendly, the last time she'd been there it certainly hadn't been _family_ friendly and she knew Charlie well enough to know that it wouldn't change.

~O~

It would have been _easy_ to simply drop Isabela off at her company's daycare but she knew it would bring up questions she didn't want to answer. Like why she had a baby, and she couldn't make _everyone_ at her company sign an NDA. The news would be broken by noon and it would become this huge scandal and Quinn would _murder_ her. She was _only_ ahead in the polls by a few points, well within the margin of error.

She places the carrier down on the ground in front of the television and hops onto her couch. She had a few toys laying around that she had bought for Isabela but she had never thought that Santana would just hand over their daughter for a few days, or even a few hours. So, it wasn't as if this place was baby friendly. She didn't have a crib for Isabela, or a high chair, or anything that she really needed. "It's a good thing Amazon does same day delivery, right?" Charlie says to Isabela. "And TaskRabbit exists."

She glances at her daughter again, Santana was right she didn't spend nearly enough time with her. "Alright, decision made, let's spend the day together Isabela and have fun," Charlie said. She was due for a day off anyway and spending time with Isabela was _probably_ more fun than having meetings all morning. First, she was going to order everything she needed to make sure Isabela was comfortable and _then_ she was going to have someone deliver her breakfast and then make some coffee.

~O~

Santana sighed, she had blown what could have been a _massive_ break, she'd been distracted all day, and she personally felt a tad guilty for just dumping Isabela onto Charlie and hoping for the best. But she _hadn't_ been wrong. Charlie was barely present, and she either needed to step up or step aside. She was tired of having the same argument over and over again.

Stepping off the elevator she heads to Charlie's apartment and knocks on the door loudly.

" _One sec_!" Charlie's response comes from the other side of the door.

Santana pauses, and waits for a moment, Charlie was probably changing a diaper. It showed that she _remembered_ she couldn't just leave Isabela unattended. She did have semi-decent parenting instincts after all. It takes nearly two minutes before the door swings open and Santana blinks to see that Isabela has a fluffy towel around her little body and looked positively pleased with the events. "What happened? And why is she wet?"

"You didn't pack enough clothes," Charlie says with a shrug. "I fed her twice and both times she ended up covered in baby food, so I stripped her down and gave her a bath in my sink. I think she liked it. The clothes are in the dryer right now."

Santana blinks, she'd been in a rush this morning, and she'd probably forgotten to pack the bibs that kept Isabela relatively clean. She immediately scoops her daughter out of Charlie's arms and nuzzles her gently. She smelt like soap. "Please tell me you didn't use dish soap to wash her."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't even dignify that with an answer. But I didn't, I used a baby soap that I also ordered off Amazon."

"Well," Santana blinked looking at Charlie. "At least you're not completely hopeless," Santana said pausing to see Charlie's living room which contained plenty of storybooks, and toys for Isabela to play with. The coffee table had been moved out of the way and those puzzle-piece matting had been placed on the ground and the television was playing Little Einstein's. "You did all this today?"

"Yeah, we ended up watching a lot of Dora the Explorer. I think she liked it. I think my brain melted a bit." Charlie waves Santana inside. "It's a good thing that you're here Santana, I need to start picking out what to wear for tonight."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I just need Isabela's clothes to be dry, and then we'll head home for the night."

Charlie nods, "The audition didn't go well?"

"No, it didn't, I was worried that you abandoned Isabela with some random stranger who you paid to take care of her." Santana sighed slightly. "I'm sorry for just springing it on you last minute. We should have something planned for this sort of thing for next time."

"She's old enough to be going to daycare, isn't she?" Charlie asks.

Santana frowned, "Do you know how difficult it is to find a _good_ daycare?"

"The company has a daycare service that's free for all employees, it increases moral or something. There were studies I signed off on it because all the big tech companies have it." Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "If I _had_ to go into today I would have dropped her off there for a couple of hours."

Santana stared at Charlie, "Why didn't you _mention_ that your company had a daycare service?"

"You never asked, and I'd prefer for her to have Marley around most of the time. She gets that one on one attention."

Santana frowned, "People will find out if she went to your daycare service. You're the CEO, people will talk. You spent the entire day at home, didn't you?"

Charlie meets Santana's gaze. "I'm not _ashamed_ that I have a daughter. But I do have family obligations, and Quinn would _actually_ kill me if it came out days before the election that I had a child from a former escort. Not that any of this matters Santana, you _agreed_ to the stipulation that no one would _know_."

"Well maybe that isn't _good_ enough anymore. This was the _least_ you could have done for her. You don't get a _sticker_ for doing the bare minimum, you're a crappy parent. You're happy enough to just throw money at her like she's a problem you're making go away. You make sure that I make all the decisions concerning her so you can sit here and goof off."

Charlie stares at Santana for a moment, "You can't have it both ways—"

"I'm _upset_ with you because you're good at it. If you actually put more effort into it you'd be a great parent." Santana begins to rock Isabela as she begins to fuss. "I want what's best for my daughter and the irritating thing is, that's _you_ in her life."

Charlie licks her lips, "Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_." Santana frowned before she sighed. "Look we'll be out of your hair after her clothes are done drying. Thanks for taking care of her."

"After the election I can spend more time with her," Charlie says after a moment. "We can make the decision about where she goes to school post election alright?"

 **Santana nods and rubs Isabela's back gently.**


	25. Chapter 25

"You know," Russell Fabray begun turning to look at his youngest daughter. "Given Quinn's success here as the youngest Governor of New York, I've heard people tossing your name around."

Charlie adjusted her gloves and coat as she watched Quinn being sworn in, she looked positively giddy, even if she was attempting to look serious. "There are videos of me doing lines of coke off a naked stripper. I had an affair with an escort which is why Dani broke up with me. I spend time with Sebastian so you know that there will be plenty of opposition research on me. Most of which I won't even remember. I'm honestly surprised that no one found out about some of the shit that Quinn's done in the bedroom." Charlie responded flatly. "They probably did and she said it was me."

Russell coughed loudly mostly in surprise, he flashes Quinn a smile when she looks at him and gives her a thumbs up. "Jesus Charlie."

"We both know that Jesus isn't saving my soul," Charlie smirks at her father who after a moment snorts at her statement. "Don't worry, I don't have a problem. I've just been busy which is why I've been missing Sunday dinners."

"Your mother has been irritated about that, and since Quinn's new girlfriend is one of those _fancy_ vegetarians—"

"You mean vegan? God you sound like an old man—" Charlie trails off when Quinn shoots the two of them an annoyed look before she goes to the podium to make her speech that no one honestly cared about.

"Yeah, she's the one in the audience," Russell whispered quietly nodding towards the woman who was front and center.

Charlie squinted, "She looks familiar."

"She's on Broadway, probably saw her face on a billboard or taxi," Russell mumbled jumping when Judy shot them both a dark look.

"No, that's not it," Charlie said tilting her head and staring at her.

" _Shush_." Judy snapped at her husband and Charlie who looked at her. This was Quinn's big moment the least they could do was _pretend_ that they were interested in the pomp and circumstance. But Russell had been there and done that, and Charlie had never liked these events.

"Well whatever it is, Quinn likes her and I imagine it's very serious."

"I think I slept with her," Charlie hummed racking her brain for the information.

"What?" Russell hisses at his daughter keeping a smile on his features. "Recently?"

"No—I _wanted_ to sleep with her and then—" Charlie blinked, she remembered her. That was the woman she had wanted to have a threesome with. It had been the day she'd met Santana. "Never mind, I guess she has one of those faces."

Russell narrowed his eyes at his daughter and shook his head, "I shouldn't have to tell you _not_ to sleep with Quinn's girlfriends."

Charlie hummed, it had been awhile and Quinn had slept with Santana who was now the mother of her children. Sleeping with Quinn's girlfriend would have at least been _entertaining_. Except she already had one kid and there was no way she was producing anymore offspring.

"Charlie."

" _Please_. Can you imagine the trashy television if I did? We're identical twins." Charlie smirks. "Don't worry, I've got my own shit to worry about dad. I don't have time for that drama."

" _Good_." Russell was quiet for a moment. "You should come to church this Sunday."

Charlie chuckled at the idea. "You want me to burst into flames? I'll be there this weekend for family dinner."

"Good, your mother has some women she's certain you'd be interested in. They come from good families."

"She's been watching million-dollar matchmaker again?" Charlie asked.

"Will you two _hush_ ," Judy snaps at them moving to step in between them. She couldn't leave them alone for a moment. They were thick as thieves, and she knew that Russell had passed on his terrible habits onto both of his children.

~O~

Feeding Charlie was probably the only way to prevent her from bringing over junk food to snack on and take space in her cupboards. Though she had to admit that it was also weirdly domestic of them. Charlie came as often as she could during the week, spending a few hours with Isabela before helping her get ready for bed. She usually made dinner, and Charlie usually fed Bela dinner. It was just _weird_ and domestic.

But it was the sweetest thing in the world to watch Charlie with Isabela, who seemed to adore Charlie now that she was coming around often. And it was easier, she no longer needed Marley as often now that Isabela was in daycare. And around Isabela Charlie wasn't a gigantic twat-waffle, she was helpful and she was thankful that their sexual relationship had ended. Charlie was good at not being a gigantic gaping dripping asshole.

"We watched your twin getting sworn in today," Santana said glancing at Charlie as she finished making rice and chicken, it seemed to be Isabela's favorite. "Your family seems— _lovely_."

Charlie glances at Santana for a moment, "My family is my family. They've been all about Quinn for the past few months, it's been easy to avoid them. But I promised my father I'd go to Sunday dinner this week."

Santana nods making a note to herself for later. She continues plating the food for a moment before her curiosity gets the better of her. "Are you ever going to tell them about Isabela?"

"Perhaps, in a couple of years. They'll be horrified and _annoyed_ that I didn't tell them sooner. I imagine next Christmas will be an appropriate time. I can stick a bow on her head and hand her to my parents and be like _surprise_ you have a grandchild. It'll save me from having to think of a Christmas present." Charlie smirked and tickled Isabela's stomach causing her to laugh and wave her hands around.

Santana rolled her eyes, she had known she wasn't going to like the answer but that was a _terrible_ answer. "Seriously?"

"I'm doing this for your sanity. Unless you want my mother breathing down your neck and my father buying her a toy store." Charlie laughed as she lifted Isabela and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

" _Mama-mama,"_ Isabela babbled laughing as Charlie lifted her up and made a flying sound.

"Don't get her to excited before dinner," Santana said shaking her head. "She'll throw up on you again."

Charlie grimaced but nodded and pulled Isabela close to her. "Why are you interested in my family? "

Santana shrugged, "Well, it's almost time to think about her birthday party, I was thinking about doing small. You know having a small birthday party for her and a few of the people she plays with. My parents will be there of course, I'm just saying that inviting your parents might not be the worst thing in the world."

"The fact that you want to do something small like that, is _why_. My parents will have nothing to do with it. They might not have spoiled me and Quinn but a grandchild will turn their brains to mush and they'll make poor financial decisions. The next thing we know our kids sixteenth birthday will be a massive display on that silly show sweet sixteen."

Santana wrinkled her nose, she didn't want that at all. "I'll take your word for it. Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss her birthday for _anything_ ," Charlie said with a shrug. "Beside it's probably best that your parents know that I'm not a deadbeat."

"Right," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "Dinner's ready."

"Am I feeding her, or are you?" Charlie asked scooping Isabela up and taking her to the makeshift dining room. Santana needed a bigger place; this place had never been met to hold a family. It was meant to be a _bang_ pad.

"She only likes it when you make the noises and the arm motions," Santana said not feeling jealous at all. Isabela was still in her messy stage situation and Charlie generally ended up covered in food as much as Isabela was.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the statement and looked at Santana carefully, "You need to start looking at apartments, two-bedroom, three bedrooms maybe. Choose what you think will be best for Isabela and yourself and I'll take care of it."

"I do make my own money you know," Santana said in a testy fashion.

"We live in New York, and I'm filthy rich. Why is this an argument? We both know that I make more a week than you currently make in three years," Charlie said. "You have a _baby_ , and soon Bela's going to need her own room and space. Perhaps in my building?"

Charlie's building was a _dream_ , but it was centrally located with amazing views of the city and it would be closer to work as well. "I don't need something obscenely expensive, I need something _practical_ and _good_ for our family. I'll find a budget that I think is reasonable and I'll pay for some of the down payment or something. We've talked about this."

Charlie studied Santana before nodding, "Fine we'll choose a place together. I'll have my real estate agent email you some listings."

 **"** **You have a** ** _real estate_** **agent—of course you do." Santana scoffed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Need someone who has the time and the will who wants to be a sounding board for two fics that I'm currently working on, there's about 100 chapters finished between the two of them. One has magic and Templars the other has super powers and I'm sort of stuck on them. Drop me a line if you're interested. I actually need someone around to help me finish them so I can start on my next epic which is pirates. The issue basically is I need to stop going off on tangents and you're the person who needs to keep me on track.**

 **So yeah, if you're capable, please drop me a line.**

* * *

"I'm impressed _mija_ , you've managed to keep her alive for an entire year! It's cause for a celebration."

Santana glared at her father, he was joking but it still was irritating. "I am a capable young adult who can not only balance a career, but a child as well."

"You have a nanny," Maribel said shaking her head slightly disappointed.

"It's New York, _everyone_ has a nanny." Santana scoffed, "Besides Isabela is going to daycare three days a week now. So now she's getting social interactions with other kids, I'm not sure she enjoys the other children but she's getting social interactions. Plus, she's hit all her development milestones."

"I did notice she seemed to be a bit picky about what you were feeding her," Maribel began shaking her head, "When you were age you were eating _everything_ I put in front of you."

"She's not _eating_ because you're not making the train noise and playing with her while she eats. Don't worry I don't do it right either. Also, I cook _every_ night, and she eats when she's hungry." Santana said defensively, this was why she didn't want her mother here for any stretch of the imagination.

" _Mija_ , we're just concerned. I understand you want to be a proud- _progressive_ woman, but you don't have to do this by yourself or pay for a _nanny_. You could come back home, for a few years until Isabela's school age and just work in Ohio. You can't spend the rest of your life working on a _soap opera_ , there's no money in it."

"I make more than enough money _mami_ , and I'm not going back to Lima. Also, my agent has been getting me auditions with movie directors and the like for ages. I even got a callback for a new network television show." Santana shook her head. "Also, I'm _not_ a single _mother_ , Isabel's other genetic contribution is in the picture, comes every day. She said she'd be here today to meet you. If only so you know that she isn't some deadbeat." Sure, it had taken a few months for Charlie to not act like a deadbeat, but she was fully invested now.

"It's her daughter's birthday and she isn't here," Miguel pointed out.

" _She's_ a semi-decent person who is here nearly every night and helps with dinner and putting her to bed. She's also incredibly busy at work and doing interviews and the like."

" _Santana_ , anybody who would refuse to have their name on the birth certificate is not a _good_ person—"

"I told you this, her family is in politics, and she didn't want to drag my name into the limelight, you know how the media is. Trust me, she's acknowledged Isabela in other ways I'm certain her will's been updated. I know that Isabela already has a trust set up in her name and she pays child support every single month. A generous amount of child support on top of making sure that she stops by every night to play and be with Isabela."

"And this relationship that you had—do you not have feelings for her?"

"Our relationship—" Santana frowned slightly. "You know how people say to always watch a person's actions and judge them for who they are? She's doesn't have the best _people_ skills, at least when it comes to me but she always shows up for me in weird ways. Without me asking her too. I mean when Isabela was first born, it was weird, and she didn't show up as much as I needed her too. I'll admit that, I yelled at her _once_ and she listened and started showing up every single day, sure she misses a few days every now and again. She thinks about what I need before I know that I need it, the nanny, the daycare, she seems to be on top of things." Santana takes a breath and runs her hand over the icing, taking a small taste. It was perfect and she makes slathers it onto the cupcake she had made for Isabela.

"If you _like_ her then I don't see why you don't pursue a relationship—" Maribel began.

"Because she's a _twat-waffle_. She's an argumentative arrogant twat-waffle, who thinks she knows best. I told her I wanted to do this alone, she didn't listen and she argued with me about doctors and nanny's. Sure, her _actions_ are of someone who is capable of great love, but when she opens her mouth to talk to me half the time I want to strangle her." Santana said shutting that line of thought down. Charlie just saw her as a former escort. There was no way Charlie would ever think of her _like that_.

"Well, when will we get a name?"

"When she introduces herself to you, and hands you an NDA," Santana mused out loud.

"A non-disclosure agreement? Santana who exactly did you _sleep_ with?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the time, Charlie didn't like being late. "She should be here any moment and then you can grill her." It would be amusing to watch Charlie handle her parents, though she was wondering if they would be in awe of her. Charlie was just _Charlie_ , an arrogant twat-waffle who occasionally needed to be put in her place.

~O~

"Come on Isabela, let's get you all cleaned up," Santana said trying to wipe some of the blue icing that was on Isabela's face, her daughter immediately fussing. She was trying desperately to keep her anger bottled in, as her parents shot her a knowing look.

Charlie hadn't shown up, she had promised that there was nothing on the planet that would stop her from showing up, but she had _flaked_. Which had made her look like a liar in front of her parents and had proven them right that Charlie _was_ a deadbeat.

It was only the knowledge that Isabela would never remember her first birthday, that kept her from picking up the phone to call Charlie. She couldn't wait to hear Charlie's excuse this time. She had probably gone out with Sebastian and had forgotten if she was still alive.

"It's not just about the money Santana," Miguel said as he moved to help her. "We didn't raise you to be completely dependent on another person."

"I make 4 thousand dollars a week, and sometimes I only work two days out of that week. I'm not depending on anyone," Santana says wincing as Isabela hiccups and begins to fuss. "I'll do it," she mutters. The anger dissipates for a moment, she was more disappointed than angry and there was plenty of anger. She had shot Charlie a few texts but they hadn't been read, Charlie had promised. It was a disappointing backslide for her and it was one she was never going to let Charlie forget. She couldn't think of any excuse Charlie had to not show up for Isabela's birthday or answer her damn phone for a simple explanation. And if Charlie's explanation had _anything_ to do with stocks, or her company she wasn't going to have it. "Come on Isabela time to get clean."

" _No_!"

Santana rolled her eye and picked up her daughter anyway.

~O~

Santana glanced up at Marley who placed her backpack on the island, she'd spent all of last night stewing about Charlie and calling her a few times. She'd completely forgotten to give Marley the day off. " _Shit_ , my parents wanted to take Isabela out to this weird _theatre_ thing today. With her birthday and all that—"

"I get it Ms. Lopez," Marley said quickly as she grabbed her bag. "I mean the governor's father dying last night, it must be a bit hectic."

Santana froze. " _What_?"

"I was on the subway, and someone had a paper, it was the front page this morning. Must be a slow news day." Marley said. "Is Ms. Fabray okay?"

"Actually Marley, I think I might need you all day today after all, I have to go check on Charlie and make sure that Sebastian doesn't get to her. But you can have the morning to yourself, just—my parents are old so don't expect them to be gone for long."

Marley nods, "Take your time."

Santana grabs her purse, _she_ hoped Charlie was in her apartment, otherwise she'd have to call Charlie's driver and bribe him to let him know where Charlie was. "I'll be back." It was the worst possible time for Charlie's father to have died, it was Isabela's birthday, it was supposed to be a happy day not one of sadness.


	27. Chapter 27

The only time that she had ever seen Charlie look even _remotely_ dishevelled was her post Sebastian-binge. But this she _understood_. Charlie's shirt was unbuttoned, her pants looked rough and the smell of hospital sterilization _lingered_ on her body. It's only a sweeping glance before she meets Charlie's gaze once more, "Are you going to let me in?"

Charlie blinks twice before stumbling backwards, "I—"

Santana forces a small smile onto her face and holds up a container, "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten, but Chinese food can be warmed up." She moves past Charlie to put the food on the island and looks at the half-wrapped present and almost feels guilty for getting annoyed with Charlie. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Charlie didn't say anything right away, "It was his second heart attack, and my father didn't bother to listen to the doctors. A glass of whiskey and a cigar at night after his steak and mashed potatoes." She laughed bitterly and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I should have texted, I dropped my phone when I heard, screens smashed to bits and I haven't had time to replace it." She mumbles and scratches her cheeks. "Was she upset?"

Santana hesitated for a moment, "She was more upset that the cake was gone, outraged some would say. She did like the tent you had delivered, I don't know why she needed a tent, but she seems to adore it the moment we set it up she was in it for most of the day."

"The salesperson at the store recommended it, said it was like a little cave for her to crawl in. I did point out that she wasn't a bear, which then led to him going on about teddy bears and other stuffed animals." Charlie frowned. "So, I ordered it and had it sent to your place."

Santana smiled and motioned to the wrapped present, and then at Charlie, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to spoil her."

"It was her birthday and she's _one_ , she's not going to remember that we got her whatever she wanted. She's still adorable and still has that new baby smell to her. I imagine that will disappear when she begins to talk back." Charlie snorted at the thought, the smile on her face fading as she flops back down on her couch. "He didn't even know he had a grandkid. Maybe if he knew he would have made the _right_ changes."

Santana grabs a dish and fixes Charlie a plate, before opening her fridge and grabbing a drink before moving towards her and placing the food and the drink on the coffee table in front of her. " _Eat_."

Charlie looked at the plate for a moment, "You didn't have to come take care of me."

"Before Marley showed up, I was on my way to yell at you. My parents think you're a deadbeat, and you made me look bad in front of them. I understand why you didn't come, and I think it's for the best that you didn't come yesterday, you'd probably be beating yourself up about it today. Eat."

Charlie picks up the dish slowly and begins to pick at her food.

Santana moved to grab her phone from her bag and flopped and grabbed the remote so she could stream the videos on her phone onto the television for Charlie to see. "Good thing everyone has a recording device in their pocket. I took lots of pictures and lots of videos."

Charlie nods as a video of Isabela began to play. "You lit candles for her?"

"A mistake," Santana frowns slightly, "Our daughter isn't exactly bright at one years old. She reached out to touch it and while there isn't any lasting damage—"

Charlie snorted at this and pushed some food into her mouth. "Where is she now?"

"Parents took her to the zoo, or the aquarium I have no idea." Santana said with a shrug. "I came to make sure you were okay, I imagine she'll tire them out soon enough." She nods back to the television as Isabela begins to pinch at the cake in front of her. "Wait for it."

Charlie raised a brow as Isabela smears some of it on her face and licks it, her eyes going comically wide after a moment as she grabs a fistful more and pushes her little hand into her mouth. She laughs as more icing gets on Isabela's face than into her mouth. "Wow."

"Yeah, that face though, like it was the greatest thing in the world. We've got to control that level of sugar and sweetness or she'll get addicted. There's more video of her opening presents and her crawling around if you want to watch."

Charlie shakes her head and goes back to picking at her food. "Maybe later. I'm taking a month off for bereavement. I'm the CEO and the members of the board agreed, I'll get a weeks pay and then I won't get paid until I come back. The board likes me, and I need to be available for my mother. I have to help her plan the funeral, I just— how the fuck do you plan a funeral?"

Santana was quiet for a moment, "Have you called any funeral homes?"

"I—don't know. Quinn may have started. She's usually on top of this stuff, but she might be taking this harder than I am. I think maybe. They may have said words to me but I've been so numb. I just—"

Santana gently places a hand on Charlie's knee and pats it, "It's okay, I can help however you need me. I've got a few days off, they don't need me till next Friday, and my parents are still going to be around."

"I should meet them and apologize or something—" Charlie rubbed her brow.

"No, you shouldn't. My parents will judge you, or they won't, you'll meet them when you meet them. I mentioned that you may have them sign a non-disclosure agreement. They think you're in the mob or something."

Charlie snorted at the comparison, "Sometimes dealing with my family is like dealing with the mob. Dad was the mob boss—" Charlie bit her lip and smiled. "My father did like those old mob movies, if my grandfather wasn't filthy rich, I'd think my father's money was dirty. But we're _old_ money." Charlie turns to look at Santana for a moment, "Fabray-Lopez."

"Excuse me?"

"She's young enough that it wouldn't matter if we changed her last name to Fabray-Lopez," Charlie repeated. "I've been thinking about the NDA for awhile, I know she's my daughter. I knew she was my daughter even before the DNA test came back confirming it. And I know that I didn't handle your pregnancy well—"

"Or her birth. Or the first six months," Santana added. "Sorry, continue."

"She's my _daughter_ , she should have my last name." Charlie frowned slightly.

There were words that were unsaid in the statement, this all boiled down to the fact that Charlie had just lost an important part of her life. "Are you _certain_? I mean I don't think anyone will notice right now I imagine it's a bureaucratic nightmare to get your name on the birth certificate—but you'll be public."

"She's _my_ daughter. And she might not be aware now, but she _will_ be one day." Charlie said with a frown.

"Let's get through _this_ before we start talking about Isabela alright? She's one. She's still trying to figure out how to break out of her child jail." Santana said, "I think I have some video of that too. Marley is _great_ , she records everything and sends it to me whenever Isabela is doing something adorable."

Charlie nods, "Let's see it then."

Santana smiles, she didn't get to do this often. Her castmates weren't exactly her friends, but Charlie had missed a lot, and she flicks through her phone to find the video. She's about to push it when she turns to look at Charlie who was staring at the television almost blankly. She frowns and leans in to give Charlie a quick peck on the cheek when Charlie turns to look at her, as their lips collide. Her eyes widen slightly at the contact. She pulls back almost immediately. "I was going for your cheek," she mumbles quickly.

"Oh." Charlie said rubbing her legs.

Santana nods and turns on a video for a moment and they sit and watch it in silence for a moment. She takes a quick look at Charlie whose brow was furrowed slightly, "I'm not—I don't _do_ that anymore."

"Have sex?" Charlie asks her brow furrowing. "I know having Isabela was a tad traumatic but—"

" _No_ , I mean I haven't since I got pregnant but—" Santana rolls her eyes, "Sex drive came back about five months after she was born, but I don't _escort_."

"Okay? I didn't think you did," Charlie said with a shrug. "I didn't think you _had_."

Santana nods letting the awkwardness sink in, "I'm just saying that I'm not that person anymore."

"I wasn't going to _pay_ you to have sex with me Santana. I respect you too much to do that."

"Because I'm the mother of your child?"

"Maybe that has something to do with it, but I don't think that's the reason. You're my _friend_."

"Plus, you're cheap." Santana added and flicked through her phone. "Just a friend?" She prompts after a moment looking at Charlie. When Charlie hesitates, she leans forward once more and gently kisses. It's only for a moment, before she attempts to pull away, only to feel Charlie tugging her back.

"I need to feel something right now," Charlie mumbles against her lips.

Santana hesitates for a moment, there was a part of her that felt like she was taking advantage but she nods and deepens the kiss controlling the flow and the speed of how things were progressing.

~O~

Charlie raises a brow slightly when she wakes up alone and she can feel her stomach protest at the injustice of being empty. She reaches for the space on the side of her bed where she half-expected Santana to be, but the area was cool and she frowns slightly. She didn't know why she had expected Santana to stay, she had things to do. She runs a hand through her hair and gets up, maybe a soak would make her feel better, and would do something about the numbness that she felt.

She's about to head to the bathroom when there's a knock on the door. She sighs and looks around for a shirt to throw on as she grabs a pair of boxers. Slipping them on while hopping to the door she finally puts her shirt on and looks through the peephole for a moment, blinking at the sight of Santana standing while holding Isabela. Without waiting for a moment longer she opens the door, watching as Isabela smiled wide and immediately held out her little arms to be transferred over to her.

"There's my little girl," Charlie said picking her daughter up and pulling her in for a hug. "Let's go read a story huh?" Charlie said noting that Santana had brought a few bags of things, hopefully they would stay for a few days.

Santana watched as Charlie carried their daughter to the couch and flopped down with her and kissed her forehead. "I brought over a few of her favorite books. She really enjoys the gingerbread man."

Charlie smiled as Isabela immediately got comfortable on her lap, wiggling about before flopping back onto her stomach. She turns to take the book that Santana had retrieved for her, and takes it opening the first page. " _Once upon a time, an old woman and her husband lived alone in a little old house. The couple had no children, and being lonely, the woman decided to make a boy of gingerbread._ "

Santana watched as Isabela listened intently for a one-year-old, before she notices that Charlie's beginning to tear up. She immediately reaches for Charlie and gently rubs her back. She had suspected that Charlie hadn't had a good cry yet and felt that her fact that her father was truly gone. A proper nudge was better than rather meaningless sex.


	28. Chapter 28

Santana bit her lip as she looked at everything she had in Charlie's closet, she had no idea how it had happened, but it felt like she had moved in with the billionaire. Charlie hadn't seemed to _notice_ , or made such a big deal of it, instead a few days she had merely handed her a key so she could come and go as she pleased. She flicked her eyes to the bed, she couldn't remember a night where she hadn't woken up beside Charlie. It felt _comfortable_. She picks out a rather tame black dress, and heard laughter that was coming from Isabel's room, and she hesitates as she glances at the time. They needed to get going or they'd be _late_.

She drapes the dress on the bed and heads to the bedroom that was down the hall and spotted Charlie with Isabela who was wearing a miniature suit, that looked eerily similar to the suit that Charlie was wearing. "What have you done?"

Charlie looked up at Santana and flashed her a smile, "She chose this?" Charlie said pointing at their daughter.

Santana looked at the dresses that she had laid out for Isabela, noting that they were currently on the floor, and looked at her daughter who smiled like she was pleased with herself. "I'm not _certain_ , that I want your mother to think that she's a miniature version of you."

Charlie looked at her daughter, "I don't see it."

Santana frowned, and studied her daughter for a moment, Charlie had spent most of the month with her and Marley, and she had somehow managed to charm their daughter, who clearly didn't understand that Charlie was a _twat-waffle_. "Charlie—" Santana sighs. "Your mother's not exactly _expecting_ us. I know this is going to be a _scene_. You can't use our daughter as a human shield. It's Sunday _dinner_."

"I told my mother I was going to bring someone with me," Charlie said. "Isabela will make her _feel_ better, after she finishes ripping into me, followed by Quinn, who will be horrified to see you at the table. Just look smug and smile at her _girlfriend_."

Santana frowned before rolling her eyes, she _really_ didn't like Quinn and she imagined that there would be an _outburst_ about her past profession. She wasn't sure what they were _exactly_ , and she wasn't sure when Charlie would insist she needed her space back, but she was just going along with this silly dinner to placate Charlie who was still insisting that she go through the bureaucratic _nightmare_ that was adding her name to Isabela's birth certificate and changing Bela's last name.

Isabela quickly grew bored with the adults and shuffled over to her toys and grabbed one of her many bears.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, "We'll need to bring a few things with us, diapers, some snacks in case she gets hungry and doesn't like the food."

"Toys," Charlie said making a note, "And books. We're going to be _early_ so we can get the yelling with over with and then eat. She can sit on my lap."

"You're wearing _Armani_ ," Santana said touching Charlie's shirt. "And since when did you start wearing suspenders," she moves gripping them and pulling so they snap back against her.

"New fashion choice? You like?" Charlie asked.

Santana shrugged. "Put her in something that isn't a _suit_ , I'm going to go get dressed."

Charlie turned to look at Isabela who was ignoring her and gently nudges her with her foot, causing her daughter to look up at her and smack her on the leg. " _No_."

Charlie bends down and gently nudges her again, smiling when Isabela scowls at her. "Let's put you in something _fun_ and adorable? And then we can have a snack alright?"

Isabela seems to think it over before nodding and holding her arms out to be carried.

Charlie picks her daughter up and spins her around, causing her to laugh and she heads to her closet to look at all her clothes. Santana was probably right about this, the last thing she needed and wanted was for her daughter to strip down at her mother's house and run around the house in her diaper, which seemed to be something she was beginning to enjoy doing.

~O~

"Where's the moat?"

Charlie blinked and turned to look at Santana who was holding a sleeping Isabela, the car ride had been the perfect nap for her. "What?"

"This is your childhood home isn't it? Where's the _moat_? How much land is this on?"

Charlie shrugged, and looked at her parent's house, it was a status symbol and she knew her mother was thinking of selling it once the will was finally read. She would probably take it off her mother's hands to keep in the family. "It's only twenty-five acres Santana." Charlie shrugged.

" _Only_ , she says." Santana rolls her eyes, well it suddenly explained why Charlie probably didn't quite understand what money was. She was a CEO, she was a billionaire, she'd grown up in the lap of luxury. It made her slightly nervous about how they were going to raise Isabela. She didn't want Isabela thinking that this was going to be her _life_. She watches as Charlie bounds up the stairs and runs a hand through her hair before using the knocker to knock on the door. "You don't have a key?"

"To my parent's place? Of course, not it's _their_ house Santana, they don't have a key to mine. Though they did take away my keys when they left for a week and Sebastian convinced me to throw a rager here, I've never seen my father so _angry_ before." Charlie laughed. "Lost the keys that day. That was when I was sixteen, they have never once given me the keys to the house again." Charlie bit her lip as the door opened and she flashed her mom a huge smile. "I'm _early_."

"For your standards," Judy said not quite noticing Santana as Charlie pulls her into a tight hug. "You're still nearly twenty minutes late Charlie, Quinn's been here fussing over me for the past two hours."

Charlie steps away from her mother, "That's _unfortunate_ , Quinn's a bore half the time."

Judy shakes her head, "Your sister is the Governor of—" Judy trails off when she finally notices Santana who is carrying a little girl who was sleeping. She hesitates for a moment, "You didn't mention that there would be a _child_ here as well. She looks familiar Charlie—where are your manners, I know I sent you to the guest house, when you were being impossible, but it has a pool and I know it's not a barn."

Charlie blinked, "This is Santana Lopez, you've seen her on television. She's an amazing actress and is what got me watching those cheesy soaps."

" _That's where_ she's from?" Judy sidestepped her youngest child and moved to greet Santana. "I'm absolutely in love with your show, Charlie didn't mention that she was bringing over someone famous."

Santana froze completely taken aback, " _Hi_ ," she manages to get out.

"Is this your daughter?" Judy asks.

Santana is about to look at Charlie who clears her throat, " _Our_ daughter," she says. "Her name is Isabel."

This time it was Judy's turn to freeze and she turned to look at her youngest daughter, and narrowed her eyes, at the amused easy-going smile on Charlie's face. " _What_?"

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck. "It was supposed to be a surprise to both tick off and amuse dad at Christmas. I was going to put a bow on her head, and then laugh as you two both freaked out. But _dad_ ruined the surprise, and I feel bad about it, so um—mom meet your first grandchild, she just turned one a month ago. In fact, the day before dad died."

Judy stared at her daughter for a moment before inhaling sharply. She opens her mouth to say something and then looks at the sleeping child for a moment, she turns to Charlie again before flashing a smile at Santana, "Do come in and make yourself comfortable, I need to talk with my— _youngest_."

Santana looked at Charlie for a moment, before deciding to let her mother deal with her. Maybe Judy could get Charlie to stop acting like such a twat. She enters the house and stares not exactly sure where to go.

"This way to the living room, you can put her down for her nap, the couch is quite comfortable." Judy said realizing that this was the first time Santana had been in their house. "Charlie this house may have thirteen bedrooms, but I know all your hiding places so it would be best if you didn't run."

"Yes ma'am," Charlie muttered under her breath, following her mother.

"You have a lovely house Mrs. Fabray—"

"Judy, you can call me Judy. You are currently carrying my granddaughter," Judy said pleasantly. "Please make yourself comfortable and I'll have something brought to you from the kitchen to snack on while I rip into my daughter for her ' _pranks_ '."

"This wasn't a prank so much as a—shutting up now." Charlie said and flashed an amused grin at Santana.

Judy showed Santana to the living room and moved so she could grab her daughter's ear and practically dragged Charlie away.

" _Ow. Mom!_ I'm a grown ass woman!" Charlie bitched as she followed her mother.

Santana smiled to herself, she should feel sorry to Charlie but she had brought this mess on herself. She gently puts Isabela down, rubbing her back when she stirs, in an attempt to soothe her, and waits. She tilts her head when she hears Charlie's raised voice for a moment, and sighs. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say when she saw Quinn.

" _Santana_?"

Santana blinks and turns to look at Rachel, she hadn't seen her since she'd gone to Broadway, all advances were basically rebuffed from her and she suddenly realized why Charlie had told her to look smug when she met Quinn's girlfriend. Judging from the look of horror on Rachel's face. Quinn wasn't aware. A smirk crosses her face as she smiles at Rachel. "Good to see you Rachel!"


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie rubbed her arm, it had been awhile since her mother had smacked her, and this time it had been quite a few hits. She was actually glad her mother didn't have a purse on her this time, or her arm would be covered with dark bruises. To say she was on her mother's shit list was an understatement of _epic_ proportions, and her mother didn't even know that Santana had been an escort.

Santana looked up from where she was sitting keeping a hand on Isabela who was drooling all over Judy's nice furniture. She had managed to grab a few wet wipes from the bag and was hoping that she could wipe it down without waking up Isabela. "How mad was she?"

Charlie shrugged, "About as mad as I suspected," Charlie laughs and moves to her daughter and gently runs a hand over her back. She glances at her mother who was still collecting herself and drops her voice. "I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know about our previous engagement, so I kept my mouth shut."

Santana blinked that was surprisingly thoughtful of Charlie. She had expected her to just let everything out. "Thank you."

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "We should wake her up or she'll be up late tonight." Charlie said gently.

"She's drooling all over your mother's nice furniture," Santana muttered to her.

"Don't you worry about that Santana, Charlie's drooled on all my furniture at one time," Judy said appearing beside her daughter. "When she wakes up I'd like to hold her if that's okay."

Santana looked at Judy in surprised that she was even talking to her, as far as she knew Charlie was arrogant and she generally overlooked the small people, it was a trait she clearly didn't get it from her mother. "She's shy around new people right now, but after she gets comfortable and she realizes that you're a provider of snacks, she'll warm right up to you." Santana pauses for a moment as Judy beams. "I'm sorry for your loss by the way."

Judy's smile faded for a moment before she nodded, "But getting a granddaughter? She's a gift. I'm just upset that my _daughter_ thought that it was wise to think of her an accessory to a prank. He would have adored her."

Santana glanced at Charlie, who sniffed. She _really_ hadn't given her mother all the details. "I did tell her she couldn't use our daughter as a way to cheap out of getting you presents for Christmas," Santana offered.

Judy glanced at Charlie who was gently trying to wake up her daughter who was finally stirring. "I think I like you, and I suppose I can thank her presence for why she hasn't made page-six with Sebastian?"

Charlie blinked, "I suppose I _should_ introduce Sebastian to his goddaughter."

Santana twitched, "No."

"What do you mean no. He has a right to know—" Charlie began, stopping when Santana gently placed a hand on her leg.

"Do you really want to expose our daughter to what Sebastian gets up to in his spare time? Also, he's not her godfather."

"I was exposed to Sebastian at an early age and I turned out fine," Charlie pointed out, blinking when both her mother and Santana scoff. "I _did_." She sticks out her tongue and gently tickles Isabela who finally opens her eyes. "Hey there Isabela," she says leaning into kiss her forehead. "Time for food," she said waiting before it seemed to wake her daughter up who rubbed her eyes.

" _Foo_."

"Yeah, you hungry?" Santana asked gently.

Isabela nods as she finally sits up still rubbing her eyes, she opens them after a moment and freezes when she spots the stranger and shuffles closer to Santana and grips at her arms trying to climb into her arms.

Charlie knelt down, "Don't worry Isabela, that old lady is your grandmother. She's going to feed us and give us ice cream."

The words were magic, and Isabela turned to look at Judy curiously, who smiled brightly at her ignoring her youngest's jab about her age as she slowly held her hand out. "I do have a lot of food; would you like to have some?"

Isabela looks at her suspiciously for a moment before sliding off Santana's lap and being placed on the ground, she toddles over to Judy and holds her hands up.

Charlie immediately picked up her daughter for her mother, so she wouldn't have to bend down, "You should be worried about that," Judy comments. "She should be wary of strangers especially ones that offer her food."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "We're right here," Charlie sighed and grabbed Isabela's bag from the ground. "What's for dinner anyway."

Judy turned to look at her youngest, "You're lucky that I want to _feed_ you, after the stunt you pulled. Come along Santana. The food is probably being placed on the table now. The responsible twin is the Governor of New York."

Santana bit her lip when Charlie makes a face. "We've met before she was governor."

"Quinn didn't mention you were seeing anyone—"

"Because I was seeing Dani at the time," Charlie said with a shrug.

Judy rolled her eyes, "You _take_ after your father in more ways than one. Why couldn't you have picked up any of his good habits?"

"You knew?"

"Your father and I had an agreement," Judy said turning to look at Santana. "One that you shouldn't stand for. She doesn't need free reign. She makes terrible life-decisions constantly."

"I _know_ ," Santana said and when Charlie shoots her a look. "You do."

"Traitor," Charlie muttered, as they entered the dining room. Where Quinn was seated with Rachel, who immediately looked away.

Quinn turned to look up and froze as she spotted Santana who was standing beside her mother, with a little girl. Her eyes flick to Charlie who pulled out a chair for Santana. "What did you _do_?"

"I had sex. She got pregnant. We had a baby. You have a niece, don't worry I kept it quiet for your election, I was going to surprise you at Christmas, but recent events have informed my decision to surprise you now. _Surprise_." Charlie said flatly.

"You said she couldn't get _pregnant_ ," Quinn hissed.

"It happened, I'd give you the details, but I have a daughter and I need to be _responsible_." Charlie's lip quirk upward in a smile.

Santana took a seat and took her daughter back from Judy, letting her get comfortable. Watching as Isabela immediately reached for a roll, but her arms were to short and she reaches for it and hands it to Isabela who immediately bites into it, she turns to Rachel and smiles at her.

"And how much is this costing you?" Quinn pressed.

Charlie picked Isabela's bag and placed it on her lap and pulled out an empty sippy cup and poured some water into it. "I don't know however much it costs to raise a _child_ Quinn, she has a nanny, she goes to daycare, she grows out of her clothes at an obscene rate, and diapers are expensive. I'm raising a child here, they're _expensive_."

"That's not what I meant."

"Twenty thousand a month is put in a trust for her, I don't touch a penny of the money," Santana said looking at Quinn. "That's what you want to know isn't it? I make my own money."

"I bet you do. Tell me you were intelligent enough to do a test."

Charlie picked up a roll and threw it at her twin, grinning when it bounced off her head. "Quinn. Shut up. She's my kid. Your _niece_ , and you're ruining my appetite. I knew the moment I saw her she was mine, the DNA test was merely a formality."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply before opening her mouth. " _Lucy Quinn Fabray_." Quinn stopped and looked at her mother who narrowed her eyes at her. "That is my _granddaughter_." Judy turns sharply at Charlie. "And you, stop throwing food. I didn't raise you in a barn."

Quinn searched her mother's face for a moment before finally nodding. "Yes ma'am." She looked at Charlie who smiled at her smugly and inhaled. "This isn't over."

"It is." Charlie said with a frown. "Be happy, you have a niece. I don't want to hear it, she's my _daughter_. And Santana is her mother and you will treat her with the utmost respect or you're on your own when you run for re-election."

Quinn narrowed her eyes slightly, but Charlie wasn't _bluffing_ about it, she knew when her sister was bluffing. "Fine."

Charlie smiled, and nudged her daughter. "Don't fill up with bread. We've got _loads_ to eat."

Santana watched as Isabela drank her water and looked over at Charlie, she hadn't expected Charlie to defend her either. Charlie was keeping her secret and being nice was _downright_ weird. It almost felt like she was the girlfriend of sorts. She shakes the thought of her head immediately and watches as Charlie begins to push food onto her plate which Isabela immediately sticks her fingers into and sighs. Charlie wasn't being _that_ niece. Isabela was going to make a mess, but apart from the weird looks Quinn was giving her and the looks that Rachel was giving her no one really seemed to mind. She wasn't going to be the one to tell Quinn, but letting Rachel sweat about it, was just as fun.


	30. Chapter 30

Santana bit her lip as she watched Isabela and Charlie arguing over a burger, Isabela had completely ignored her child sized burger for the fat juicy one that was loaded with bacon, a sharp cheddar cheese and plenty of pickles. Outings like these were becoming more _common_ , they usually happened on the weekends, but it felt like they were their own little unit, a family. She smiled as Charlie finally gave in and let Isabela take a bite, the look on Isabela's face was almost comical as she made a face and spat her bite back out. "Don't be mean."

" _Mean_? I'm sharing my food," Charlie sniffs slightly scandalized that Isabela was pushing the burger away. She sighs and takes a bite of her food chewing it and leaning back in her seat as Isabela goes back to squishing up her little burger in her hands and putting it in her mouth. "What do you think of me buying my childhood home from my mother?"

Santana pauses for a moment, Charlie just usually _did_ things this was the first time she seemed interested in her opinion about anything. "Because you want Isabela to grow up there?"

"Not really, I mean it might make a nice summer home don't you think? I mean it'll give her time and space to run around."

"We both work in the city we'll have no time to go there." Santana watched as Isabela ignored them focusing on drinking her water.

"True, maybe it's _nostalgia._ "

"Maybe, speaking of nostalgia, you need to tell your mother that we can afford clothes for Isabela," Santana sighed.

"That's not happening." When Santana raises a brow at her, she shrugs. "My mother is happy, and she's got a new life in her, I'm not going to burst that bubble right now."

"She's no longer angry at you," Santana says flatly.

"A bonus I assure you. Quinn on the other hand hasn't forgiven me yet. I don't know why she's surprised by the fact I had a kid accidentally, she was always the responsible one. But as long as she isn't you know _bitching_ at me, I figure she'll get over it eventually."

"Well, my parents are still waiting to meet you, I was thinking maybe we should see them for Thanksgiving or something."

Charlie makes a face, "My mother is already planning Thanksgiving—I said so long as we're in the city we'd probably show up. Free food and all that."

" _Oh_ ," Santana sighed. "I told my parents we'd do it with them."

There was a moment's pause, "The more the merrier, I'm certain my mother would love to meet your family. And as you mentioned the house is massive and we have a guest house and guest bedrooms. If it goes well, we don't have to do a balancing act for the major holidays."

Santana nodded that sounded a lot easier than arguing over when to see the parents, she flicks her eyes to Isabela who had now began to fidget and grabs some napkins, so she can wipe her face. "We really do need to _talk_ about these things before we involve our parents you know."

"Tell me about it, but I was ambushed."

"You have a personal assistant Charlie. And when you mean _ambushed_ you mean you weren't listening to your mother and just agreeing with everything she said right?"

"My mom doesn't _talk_ to my personal assistant and I was _busy_ running a company. Charlie huffed turning sharply when an older couple approached them, she narrows her eyes slightly. Quinn had said that she _needed_ to be nice to everyone since they would assume that she was governor. "Hi I'm—"

"You're on the Bold and the Beautiful!"

Santana blinked slowly before smiling at the couple, this was happening more and more often, her profile was slowly being raised and she had taken a few more auditions. It was the first time it had happened in front of Charlie. "Would you like an autograph and a picture?"

The fans nodded, and Santana stood up, glancing at Charlie and Isabel for one moment, she couldn't read the look on Charlie's face, but she'd deal with it later. She flashes a smile with her fans and takes a picture with them.

~O~

"Thanks for the information, I'll find a ticket down to Atlanta tomorrow, so I can be there on Monday," Santana said as she tried to keep the smile off her face. "How good are my chances do you think?" She asks her agent listening, and this time her face cracks into a huge smile. "Thanks, I'll call you back with the details as soon as I book the ticket. I'll see you in Atlanta." She hangs up and moves to the bedroom, to spot Charlie on the bed looking at her tablet. "Guess what?"

Charlie looks up from what she's doing. "Isabela is secretly a _genius_."

Santana snorted, "She's one, she's about as smart as other one-year old. But I got a call back in Atlanta for a movie role. It's going to make my career." Before Charlie can guess, she flops on the bed. "It's the Ocean's Nine movie. This would raise my profile _drastically_."

Charlie blinked at the news and was quiet for a moment before turning back to her tablet. "Congratulations."

It was Charlie's tone, that caught her off guard, and she frowns. She'd been off ever since they'd gotten back from the burger joint. "Okay what's on your mind?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how this would work _logistically_." Charlie says after a moment. "A movie now, and then a movie later, and soon you're gone for months at a time, and our daughter needs _structure_."

"It's a movie that basically stars an all female cast, they know about Isabela, I can bring her on set with me, I mean she's one. And it would be an awesome experience every now and again. I don't think I could do this without her beside me. I can pay to have Marley down there with me. It'll only be for about a month and a half."

"And what am I supposed to do for a month and a half while you go gallivanting the world with our daughter?"

"Basically, what you're doing now, minus the bedtime situation," Santana says calmly, Charlie was getting worked up. It was a couple years ago—Charlie was whisking her away to a discrete but amazing restaurant where they spent the entire night talking. This was different, Charlie almost seemed _irritated_ that something had come up. "Look you get some free time, you can hang out with Sebastian and do stupid shit like you used too. You should be _happy_ you don't have to be responsible for a month. You know just remember to check in—"

"You don't _get it_." Charlie says bluntly. There's a quiet moment and she can feel Santana's eyes focused on her. "If you want to have congratulatory sex, you're going to buy me dinner first."

Santana adjusted her jaw slightly, Charlie was being a _prick_ again, and she wasn't in the mood to figure it out, nor was she going to care that Charlie was acting like a _child_. "Look, I'm not going to fight you tonight. Isabela's asleep and I do not want to deal with a cranky toddler tomorrow. So, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight, and then tomorrow I think I'm going to head back to the apartment with Isabela until you're ready to talk."

 **Charlie scowled at this but looked away. "Fine do whatever it is that you want."**


	31. Chapter 31

Santana bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling as she reached for her phone to snap some pictures. Isabela was currently sitting in what appeared to be a bucket reading a book. She looks over at Marley who sighed.

"She looked comfortable," Marley admits. "Plus, she began to fuss when I tried to take her out."

Santana nodded and took a few shots at different angles, not that Isabela noticed her presence and was about to text them to Charlie when she hesitates and stops, Charlie was still being a _twat_ -waffle. She wasn't going to reward her with cute pictures of Isabela. She frowns and puts her phone away. "Was she good today?"

"Yeah, I mean she was a bit moody, but that was to be expected she woke up super early this morning." Marley said. "And it was super difficult to get her to sit still during bedtime last night. I believe she's not used to the change in routine."

"That's okay right? To change her routine? I'm worried because there may be more of that—changes to her routine," when Marley tilts her head she quickly adds, "If I get the role, she'll be coming with me, but I don't want to you know stunt her growth."

"Kids are adaptable, but we should make sure she's still got a few things that she likes a lot. The teddy bear that she brings with her everywhere, you know things like that. I mean it might also be best if you thought about picking up an apartment here in Atlanta for the two of you for more stability."

Santana nodded, "I was thinking about that, moving that is."

"Are you and Charlie looking for a bigger place?"

Santana glanced at Marley, "We're not together. We aren't even really living together. It was a temporary arrangement to help her get over her father's death. I'm quickly realizing that it's not a permanent solution."

"Oh. I just thought—" Marley shrugged.

"You thought we'd get together? Because we have a kid? Charlie is impossible to deal with long term."

Marley nods, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Charlie can be charming or, so I'm told, I haven't seen it once, but you know she knocked me up, so I guess maybe?" Santana says as she moves to play with her daughter. Charlie didn't seem to care that they were moving at all. The whole thing was irritating, and she would loathe to admit that Charlie had hurt her, because it meant that somewhere along the line she had given the billionaire the ability to _hurt_ her. "Hey there," she said smiling when Isabela drops the book and holds her hands out to be held by her. "Shall we get some snacks?"

Isabela nods and yawns, "Stowy."

"Yeah I'll read you a story too—"

" _No_. I wan Cha-Cha," Isabela says.

It takes Santana a moment to realize who Isabela is talking about, "But she's not here—" Santana winces as she can feel the tantrum start as Isabela begins to wriggle out of her grasp, she immediately puts her daughter down as the tears come. "Charlie—Cha-Cha is working right now. How about me and Marley read you a story?"

" _No_!" Isabela screamed as she began to bawl and scream.

Santana's eye twitched at this, she wasn't in the mood to actually deal with Charlie and she doubted Charlie would pick up the phone if she called. Well there was only one way to find out, she sits beside her daughter and shows her the phone as she calls Charlie, hoping that she was an adult about this whole thing.

' _San—what's wrong with Isabela_?'

Charlie's voice seems to have its intended effect and Isabela stops bawling and smiles moving so she could have a better look and reaching for the phone. "Cha-Cha!"

"She wants you to read her a story," Santana sighs slightly surprised that Charlie had picked up.

' _Oh, do you want—Good Night Gorilla?'_

Isabela nodded, "Yeah!"

"What do you say?" Santana prompts. Isabela just stares at her blankly, "Please. You say—" she sighs and smiles gratefully at Marley who had gone to grab the book for them. She had no idea how this was even going to work. They'd never had to do this before. "Do I need to like hold it over the words?"

' _No, I just bought it on kindle,'_ Charlie says looking at her tablet. ' _Just read along and turn the pages when I get to the end._ '

"Alright," Santana said as she opened the book and allowed Isabela to crawl into her lap as she opens the book up.

' _Goodnight Gorilla_ ," Charlie begins, faking a big yawn which causes Isabela to yawn.

Santana blinks as Charlie goes through the book yawning at the right times to put Isabela to sleep, she'd never actually witnessed Charlie doing this before and it's not long until Isabela slumps forward a bit completely asleep after Charlie's second read through. "Thank you."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, ' _Is she down?'_

"Yep, she's been fussy all day. So, I'm glad," Santana said. She studies Charlie for a moment, "The callback went well, I think."

' _Congrats.'_

Santana frowned there it was again, that tone that Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled for her, she sighed. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

' _Because you're taking my daughter away from me.'_

The words catch her off guard, and she looks at the nice hotel they were in for the day and bites her lip, going over their last conversation, "I'm not—I wasn't going to take her away from you—I'd rather not have this conversation over the phone with you, so when we get back we can have it then."

' _Okay._ '

Santana hesitates, "We need to have a conversation about a _lot_ of things."

' _Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, now I really need to get back to this meeting the people have been patiently waiting for me to return.'_


	32. Chapter 32

"Cha-Cha! Cha-Cha!" Isabela shrieked, as she ran into Charlie's outstretched arms.

Santana watched as Charlie tossed her in the air, causing Isabela to laugh as she caught her and spun her around. It bothered her how much that Isabela had missed Charlie, just leaving was no longer an _option_. Any decision she made regarding Isabela would have to involve Charlie somehow. "Careful now," she says when Charlie tosses her up again and catches her.

Charlie flicks her eyes towards her, and hugs Isabela tightly, "Story?" She asks her daughter.

" _Yeah_!"

Charlie puts Isabela down and watches as she wonder's off, it had bought them a good five minutes, longer if she got distracted by all of her toys and she turns to look at Santana. " _So_."

"Yeah, _so_." Nothing was said for a moment, "My agent said there's a very good chance that I get the role."

"I see," Charlie says, "Congrats."

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I already used up my favor with Dani," Charlie said immediately. "And I thought it was clear that I'm not exactly thrilled that you're taking my daughter away from me."

"I'm not taking your daughter away from you Charlie," Santana sighed. "But I have a job, I want to have a career, and it's finally taking off. I want her with me for now, while I'm on set. It's a month or two tops, we're not going to be gone for 18 months. I wouldn't do that to you. You're important to her, and I'm not cruel."

"A month or two is _forever_ , she's growing so fast Santana. She'll forget me."

"Not if you call everyday, children are rather resilient, and you can visit on weekends. Charlie this isn't the end of the world." Santana sighed. "It's going to be difficult, but the moment she starts school—if my career has actually taken off, then you're right she's going to need that structure."

"You're saying I get weekends, until she's _five_? How is that fair?"

"Because I'm not taking off for _five years_ , I'll be gone for one month to two months at a time. Not for five years Charlie. We can make this work, and you _know_ we can. We'll set up a schedule and everything. Everything will be okay, I mean it'll be difficult for awhile, but—"

"My name isn't on her birth certificate, and she doesn't have my last name. You said you would get to it and you haven't."

Santana paused, Charlie hadn't brought that up in a while, she's about to say something when there's a loud dissonant bang on the piano causing the both of them to turn, to spot Isabela pushing on the keys, and laughing.

Charlie moves immediately picking her up before she attempted to climb the chair and hurt herself, "You want to play?" Charlie said as she puts Isabela on her lap and begins to play twinkle-twinkle little star for her on the piano, causing Isabela to babble at her.

Santana sighs and moves to unpack their things as the soft playing begins to fill the room. Her mind going over Charlie's concerns, and she pauses. Everything was _transactional_. Which meant that this action made no sense, Charlie had been fine simply showing up when she could and getting into a rhythm had been relatively simple for them. She couldn't figure out what Charlie was getting out of this particular situation and it bothered her. Putting Charlie's name on the birth certificate, would immediately mean that Charlie could go to court and seek some sort of injunction to keep her from taking Isabela.

She turns so she can watch Charlie with Isabela, who was banging on the keys in her attempt to make music, Charlie following in suit. She didn't doubt that Charlie adored Isabela, but if she thought for a moment that she would simply roll over and let Charlie plot to take away her daughter? Well Charlie wouldn't just be a massive twat-waffle, she'd be an idiot too.

~O~

"She's finally down, my tricks are no longer working, I had to read her three stories before I pretended that I lost my voice," Charlie said as she entered the kitchen where Santana was emptying the dishwasher. She moves to help.

"Thanks for putting her down, Marley and I were having a bit of trouble putting her down," Santana said as she grabbed a towel and dried off her hands.

"That's why it's necessary that I'm in the picture," Charlie said as she moved to pour herself a drink. "She deserves both her parents."

Santana frowned, "Is that why you're insisting that she take your last name and I put your name on her birth certificate? So, she can have _both_ her parents?" She frowns, "You know what, let's not dance around this topic any more. The answer is _no_."

"No?" Charlie blinks. "She's _my_ daughter."

"You didn't even want her when you first found out about her, you're the one that made me sign legal papers that wouldn't allow me to put your name on the damn birth certificate. You don't get to keep changing your mind. I'm not giving you the ability to take her away from me, or to go to court to _force_ me to stay in New York."

Charlie blinked, confusion crossing her face. "What?"

"Everything is a transaction to you Charlie, you're asking me for something, which means you want something in return. The only reason I can think of why you _want this_ , is to make sure you have legal recourse if I need to go on location for longer."

"Don't be irrational Santana—'

"Excuse you?" Santana snaps entering Charlie's space and jabbing her finger into Charlie's chest. " _Irrational_? You've been anti me being self-sufficient, this is _my_ chance and I know you're _up to something_. Honestly I wouldn't put it past you."

Charlie hesitated frowning slightly before finally speaking up gently pushing Santana's thumb off her chest, "Fine you _caught me_."

"Well spit it out already."

Charlie frowns, "If Isabela carries my _name_ , it means that you'll be _mine_ ," Charlie manages to get out.

Santana blinks and takes a step back, "Yours?"

Charlie nodded, it was stupid, but maybe it meant that they were their own little family. It felt like that, which is why it hurt so much when Santana had dismissed her contributions. They slept in the same bed, sure the sex was practically nonexistent, but maybe if they made an attempt to get to know each other, things would spark right back up again. "Yeah I mean then we—"

"What are you trying to do _buy_ me again? I thought we were passed this."

"That's not—"

Tears sprung to Santana's eyes, "You're a fucking asshole Charlie. Using our daughter to try and get me to sleep with you."

"That's not—" Charlie tried again moving to grab Santana who shoved her back immediately. "Santana I just meant—" But Santana turned and quickly ran to the room slamming the door shut. Charlie blinked.


	33. Chapter 33

Charlie sighed as she looked at Isabela who was pushing food into her mouth, it was just the two of them today. She had no idea where Santana had gone off too, but she had informed her bluntly about having to meet with her agent. It had been two days of Santana basically ignoring her. Every attempt to talk to her was met with a glare and Santana talking over her.

She still didn't quite understand how Santana could have possibly thought that she had wanted to _trap_ her or use Isabela to make her some sort of sex slave. Santana had always been able to say no to her, and having Isabela take her last name was just a way to make them a _family_. A proper little family unit. She sighs as she wipes Isabela's face gently with the wet napkin causing her daughter to fuss a bit. She pulls Isabela out of her highchair and lets her rest against her chest as she moves to the living room so that she can turn on some cartoons so that Isabela would watch quietly for a bit. It would give her some time to think.

Isabel immediately snuggled in, enjoying this position as she watched Lil Einstein's on the television, and she babbles along with the show theme song.

Charlie smiles and rubs her back. "Okay you watch this, I'll think about how to fix things with your mom," Charlie kissed her daughter's forehead and leaned back pausing to look up at the door which was being opened. Maybe it was Santana hopefully she would be in a good mood, so they could actually sit down and talk. She immediately winces when Sebastian enters her apartment.

"Charlie it's a _travesty_ , how could he break up with—" Sebastian stopped and stared at the child on Charlie's chest, noting the panic that crossed Charlie's face and he tilts his head. "Don't look now but it looks like you have a tumor—I mean child attached to your chest."

"Sebastian, I thought I got my emergency key back from you."

"I had a spare made, I haven't seen you since the _funeral_ —why are you babysitting a child on your day off? Don't tell me you knocked up a woman—"

"She's my daughter." Charlie said firmly as she immediately begins to rock Isabela who had begun to fuss at her show being interrupted.

The tone was more than enough to get Sebastian to stop for a moment before he frowns, "And you didn't think to mention to me that you had created spawn? Not introducing her to her Uncle Sebastian?"

Charlie blinked, "Uncle Sebastian? You _hate_ children."

"No, I hate shitty parents who can't control their children, but she's _family_. And you think I haven't noticed that you've declined nearly every invitation I've sent you over the past couple of years."

"You're a terrible influence on people, you know you're a terrible influence on people and I need to be here for Isabel. She's going to see all the stupid stuff that I did when I was young. And if she's anything like me she'll want to try that stupid stuff, and we can't have that."

Sebastian scoffed, "Please as far as I'm concerned my personality is a direct result of you enabling my bad behavior."

Isabela finally noticed the other person in the room and clung tighter to Charlie as she stared at him. "Cha-Cha," she whined.

"I know, he looks frightening. It's not his fault, it's just his face." Charlie said in a soothing tone.

" _Hey_ ," Sebastian took a seat beside Charlie watching as the little girl tried to move her body away from him. "Charlie she should _love me_ , I'm going to be her favorite Uncle."

"She's got a bit of stranger anxiety, which is good. She gets over it quickly, if you feed her or play with her. But—"

"I see, she wants to be spoiled. That I can understand. Let's go shopping. She needs new toys and _new_ clothes."

"Her clothes are—"

"Charlie. You _owe me_ , you kept this secret from me. And basically, left me to fend for myself." Sebastian said guilting her. "Besides my father needs to see that I'm responsible. He's been talking about cutting me off or something drastic. Speaking of—how did your father take it?"

"He didn't know. He died the day after her first birthday," Charlie said tersely. "I was planning on surprising him that Christmas, since that plan fell through my mother and Quinn know. Mother I think has forgiven me. Quinn not so much."

"Why would Quinn care? We both thought that you were the one that was going to knock someone up, who did you knock up anyway?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Santana."

"I don't know a Santana."

"She was once one of Sue's girls."

" _Charlie_."

"Yes."

" _You—_ "

"I _know_."

"How much is that costing you a month?"

"A lot." Charlie sighs as Isabela gets over it and starts to look at Sebastian with curiosity. She stays firmly in her arms, but she was making a face at him. "Doesn't matter, I want us to be a family."

"I was sure I told you not to—"

" _Sebastian_."

"Well it's too late for that now, the child has clearly turned your mind to mush." Sebastian sighed. He extends one of his fingers and watches as Isabela hides her face in Charlie's chest. "Seriously? I blame you, I should be her favorite person in the world."

"You're a terrible influence," Charlie reminded him.

" _I know_ that's why I should be her favorite person. So instead of you _moping_ around watching all these children's shows, lets go shopping. My treat."

Charlie blinked and smiled, "Your treat?"

"We're buying stuff for my _niece_ , how expensive could having a child be?" Sebastian scoffs.

Charlie snorted at this comment. "I'm not moping," she adds after a moment.

" _Right_. Not moping, I'm guessing you said something hurtful and you need my help to fix it."

" _No_." Charlie lies.

Sebastian laughs and looks at Isabel. " _Cha-Cha_ is a terrible liar. Don't worry I'll help you if you help me with my father."

"How?"

"I need a _job_. A steady job that pays me a lot of money."

"Of course, you do," Charlie sighed. She really did need someone's help so Santana wouldn't hate her anymore, or at the very least talk to her.


	34. Chapter 34

Santana opened the door to the apartment, she hadn't meant to spend the entire day not coming home, but she had needed some time to herself. She had needed to figure out what she wanted to do, when it came to her _Charlie_ situation. She had spent a few days looking at apartments, that she wasn't sure she could afford, but semi-moving in with Charlie had been a shitty idea. She frowned at the various shopping bags that were around the living room, and rolled her eyes.

She pushes a bag away with her foot, " _Seriously_? Retail therapy?" She frowns and looks around the living space for a moment but Charlie and Isabela weren't there. "Charlie?"

Her frown deepens as she checks Isabel's room, and then the master bedroom, but there was no sign of Charlie and Isabel. She checks her phone quickly to see if Charlie had sent her a text message, but there was none. She glances at the time, it was around dinner time it was likely that Charlie had gotten hungry with Isabela and gone to find something to eat.

She rolls her eyes and begins to adjust the various bags that littered the living room, unpacking things. This was a choking hazard, which Charlie probably hadn't figured out. Sure Isabela wasn't putting everything in her mouth, but all it would take is not watching her for a second and an accident could happen.

She sighs, they were rather high end clothes that Isabela didn't need and would outgrow within a few months. Judy had probably brought them over. She would have to say thank you, and remind her that Isabela's closest was bursting with clothes now. As she finishes the sound of the door unlocking and opening causes her to look up, she spots Isabela, sleeping against Charlie's chest clutching a new teddy bear, and looks at Charlie who was carrying a bag that seemed to be filled with food.

Immediately Santana moves to relieve Charlie of their daughter, taking her carefully as Charlie heads to the kitchen to put the food down. "How was your day?" Charlie asked as she grabbed some cups.

Santana didn't answer right away as she put Isabela down, adjusting the teddy bear so it would be there when she woke up. She looks at the small child prison thing that they had going on, which included a small bed for her daughter to take her naps and rolled her eyes, it had been Charlie's idea for a _kid_ jail. "I got the part. It's a small role but, I'll be gone for around three weeks with Isabela, after I get back I'll move into another apartment, I don't think this is going well anymore."

"That's not what I want—you moving out."

"You don't want me to work either," Santana points out. "I mean you made it clear last night that what you basically want a _trophy_ wife, you wanted that with Dani, which is why you hired me in the first place. I'm not that, and I think it's disgusting that you're trying to use our daughter in your machinations."

Charlie begins to pull out the food, "You misunderstood me, I want to be a family. A proper family unit. In case I'm not being clear, I _like_ you, and I want more. I was afraid that you'd find some movie star and fall in love and then that would be it, I'm not on her birth certificate, I have very little rights right now. And I'm trying to protect my relationship with my daughter, and yeah the last name Fabray means that people will be _aware_ that she's mine which means I have a relationship with you of some sort. At the very least I want us to date properly, we've skipped a lot of steps before that but we're living together. We sleep in the same bed."

"You were jealous? All of this was because you were _insecure_?" Santana asks calmly.

"Yes." Charlie admits. "It doesn't help that you diminish my role with Isabel, I'm her parent."

"And if I don't want to date you? I mean I honestly think you're a bit of a twat-waffle," Santana says honestly crossing her arms. "What will you do then?"

Charlie blinks, "I'm a twat-waffle?"

"You _heard_ what I said," Santana sniffs, she wasn't going to allow Charlie to change the subject.

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm her _parent_ Santana, I want people to know that I'm her parent, I'm not going to take her away from you, that was never my intention nor would I. I just want her to know that I love her, and that she is _mine_. Besides the last name Fabray will immediately make her a legacy for some Ivy League schools, not MIT, but it's Fabray, Quinn went to Yale. Dad was a Harvard man. I mean my mom graduated from Arizona State, but _details_."

Santana licked her lips, "I'll think about it."

"Which part?"

"Both of them," Santana said reaching for one of the larger packs, and bringing it closer. "What did you get?"

"French Fries and Chicken Balls for Isabela, with some plum sauce, I got your usual, and mine as well," Charlie said.

Santana nodded and moves Isabela's towards the side, finding hers Orange Chicken on a bed of steamed rice and looks at Charlie, who was staring at her. "What?"

"Congratulations on getting the part. I knew you'd get it," Charlie said sincerely.

"Don't try and kiss my ass, to get me in a better mood," Santana said looking down at her food, hoping that was the end of the conversation that was making her uncomfortable. There was a moment of painful silence before she sighs, "I was an escort," she holds out her hand before Charlie can speak. "It's a really fancy term for prostitute. I mean sure legally you were just buying my _presence_ but really you just wanted to have sex with me and you were to lazy and too afraid to go out and seduce a woman. You did it because you were bored, you did it because _Dani_ wasn't giving you the attention you _thought_ you _deserve_. She was gone and you just went looking for someone to stick your dick into." Santana takes a deep breath, holding her hand up before Charlie can defend herself. "What I'm trying to figure out—what I'm wondering is the only reason you like me because you love and adore Isabela? Having a child together is not a good reason for us to try _dating_."

"I'm aware that it's not a good reason, but—I've liked you for a while. Like I've truly liked being around you, and I think about you when you're not around. I mean I'm not sure it's _love_ yet, but that's why I want to do this properly or at least semi-properly. But the banter we have, the fact that you aren't afraid to tell me to fuck off, I like it. I like _you_. The fact that you're the mother of my child is a bonus Santana."

"So what's the catch?"

"What?"

"You said you see everything as a transaction, so what is your love going to cost me Charlie?"

"Blowjobs every other day?" When Santana didn't look impressed she sighed. "I don't know why things have to change, I like what we have when you're not upset with me. I like being a family unit with you. I want to be a family with you, I want to meet your parents, I mean you've met my mother. I mean if you want me to try and be romantic I'll go online and figure out how to do that."

Santana snorted, "Please don't, you might hurt yourself." She looks at Charlie for a moment studying her. She seemed absolutely serious about this, "I'm not sure I believe you," she says honestly.

"Then we'll do this properly, let's go on a date. It will probably be a disaster, but that's what first dates are supposed to be right?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you could do a good date with your eyes closed, you're loaded. Which means you can afford to whisk me away to god knows where, you can bring me to the best restaurants. I'll set up the date. You'll probably get Tina to set you up with something."

"Fine you can romance me," Charlie said with a smile.

Santana blinked she had just totally played into Charlie's hands, and she scowls. "God you're such a twat-waffle."

"But you like me anyway," Charlie said snorting to herself.


	35. Chapter 35

"So, you have a daughter?"

"Yes, Isabela— _Bela_ now, she decided she wants to be like Princess Belle from the Beauty and the Beast, it's her favorite movie—which she has us play _over and over_ again," Santana said turning to look at a picture of her daughter in her Belle outfit.

"That's an amazing _princess_ costume."

Santana laughed, "Well, it should be her grandmother had it tailor-made from her, she loves it, and unfortunately wears it _all_ the time. I mean _all_ the time, we had to have three others made for her just, so we could get it dry cleaned. Charlie made the unfortunate mistake of throwing it in the wash—it did not end well for her. Never have I seen such terror in her eyes."

The interviewer laughed at this, "Speaking of your partner, Charlie Fabray has just finally entered the ten richest people in America, and one of the _youngest_. People are wondering when you two are finally going to tie the knot."

Santana shrugged her shoulders simply, "I like what we have right now to be frank with you, I mean it's probably going to change when it's time to send Isabela to school, but we've done all the real relationship tests. I've lived with her through a redesign of our kitchen."

"Oh? Did that create some tension?"

Santana's lips quirked upwards at the question, "No. The only thing we really argue about is our daughter, we both have slightly separate ideas on how to raise her. You know _normal_ parent stuff. Like right now we're arguing over where to send her to school. I think she thinks she's winning the argument."

"She's not?"

"Nope," Santana says with a laugh.

"So, congratulations are in order, you've joined the Netflix Marvel Cinematic Universe as the White Tiger, let's watch a clip."

Santana watches as an action clip of her hits the screen, she had spent months working diligently to prepare for the role, it wasn't kid friendly at all, but she had a feeling that Charlie would totally let Isabela watch it with her. In fact, that was what they were probably doing as she spoke watching the first six episodes that had been released. She needed to make sure that Marley or Judy or even her own mother put a stop to that. "It's a very complicated story and I read every single comic I could get my hands trying to figure out what her motivation was." Santana said as the clip ended.

"It seems to be a very physical role, people have said you did your own stunts?"

"I did as many of them as they would allow me too," Santana answered truthfully. Rubbing the scar on her arm, "There were a few bumps and the like, but all in all it was _fun_ , it was the most physical role that I've ever done, and I notice that they kept one scene where I was actually slapped."

"You were actually slapped?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise, so the reaction would be authentic, I don't think we actually stopped the entire scene played through." Santana said with a laugh. It had been real blood, and tears there. She _really_ hoped Charlie wasn't being irresponsible with Isabela.

~O~

It's only when she sees a trail of white and black whizzing to her that she knows that Charlie had indeed been irresponsible with Isabela and she glares at Charlie who was currently sitting down on the couch reading on her tablet.

"I'm the white tiger mommy! Just like you!" Isabela says happily.

"I can see that," Santana said tersely kissing her daughter on her face-painted face. "Charlie?"

"You said that the Belle costume needed to go," Charlie reminded her without looking up. "Don't worry we only watched the first episode together."

"There are blood and guts in the first episode?"

"She knows it's fake right Isabela?" Charlie replies flashing Santana an amused smile.

"We have to watch the rest with you!" Isabela insisted, tugging her mother along to the couch.

"Charlie she can't _watch this_."

"Why?"

"There is S-E-X in this, I'm practically _naked_ ," Santana hissed at Charlie. She twitched when Charlie only smiled, "What do you want?" She asks.

"Isabela got into the same private school that I went to as a child—"

"Charlie we've talked about this she's going to a _normal_ public school, and we're not watching this with her," Santana insists.

"Mommy _shush_ ," Isabela said grabbing the remote and hitting play, to a cartoon version of the show.

Santana blinked, and looked at Charlie, "How much did this cost you?"

"A lot, but she's seen all your shows and all your movies so far, I figured this way she could watch it without all the violence, and stuff, it does not have a coherent story, as a lot of it was cut out. She can watch it when she's older, but it did get her out of the costume right?"

Santana watched the second episode, "I thought you agreed we weren't going to spoil her?"

"That's why I want to send her to private school. So, we won't spoil her," Charlie says reaching for Santana's hand.

"It's a good public-school Charlie, one of the best in the city and no silly uniforms or _nuns_ running about."

"There are no nuns in this school Santana. Look, if I wasn't a billionaire and you weren't _famous_ I'd say go for it, but we need to think of her safety first and foremost, this is the school that has intense security measures because all the diplomats and the billionaires send their kids here. I'm thinking about her education and _her_ safety."

"You think I'm not?" Santana frowned, "I just want her to be _normal_ , she's going to think having an entire ball for her birthday is _normal_ , and when she's sixteen she's going to expect a lot. She should know people from all walks of life not just the super rich and powerful Charlie."

Charlie sighed, "I can work with that, there are some of the more elite schools that have a scholarship program a strong one, and a lottery system and financial aid, let's look at those before you insist on no private schools."

Santana nodded, "Please? I just can't really think of this—"

"Mommy _shush_!" Isabela snapped at her after pausing the tv. "You to Cha-Cha."

Charlie zips her lips closed, and after a suspicious look Isabela restarts the television show.

Santana rolled her eyes and moved so Charlie could throw an arm around her shoulders as they watched the kid-friendly version of the show that Charlie had clearly spent a fortune on. They'd continue talking about it later.


	36. Chapter 36

" _Sue Sylvester New York's most exclusive Madame has had some big names run through her doors, New York Elites all want a taste of both her working men and women. Some of her clientele will shock you, but the big news of the day is records show that a certain A-lister worked for Sue Sylvester as an escort. That's right Santana Lopez, the latest star of Disney's new princess movie, was an escort. News broke in the most recent attack ads against Quinn Fabray who is running for her second term as governor. We're awaiting reports from both Disney and the governor's office. Word is that her current squeeze the billionaire Charlie Fabray is currently in Asia on some business and is not available for comment."_

Santana threw the remote at the television, watching as it cracks the screen and the colours start to bleed everywhere ruining the image. She knew she'd have to replace it before Isabela got back, but right at this moment she wasn't even sure if she could face her daughter. The entire world _knew_ now, what she had done years ago, and her phone was already ringing off the hook. She couldn't face her parents, and she wasn't going to have this conversation with Judy either.

The good news was that Marley was picking up Isabela today which meant she wouldn't have to face the uptight mothers that ruled Isabela's fancy private school, her daughter's social standing had been damaged with this revelation and she cursed the fact that she let Charlie convince her that this snooty private school was the best option for Isabela. And then there was the Charlie of it all, it was one thing when no one _knew_ about her past, but the past years had been _good_ , they'd been perfect they'd been their little family unit. Partners in _practically_ everything,

But that had only been because no one _knew_ about her past. She wanted to believe that it wouldn't affect Charlie and tear apart their family that had been created under the same circumstances, but Charlie's company's stock price had just dropped drastically with this news coming out. And if there was one thing Charlie loved as much as she loved Isabela, was _money_.

Santana picked up her phone ready to call Charlie to see what she needed to do and to gauge Charlie's mood, but at this time Charlie was probably asleep, and probably hadn't even heard yet. " _Fuck_ ," she said slumping down on the couch. They had just been planning a vacation together somewhere nice where Isabela had, plenty to do and they could have a bit of time to themselves to reconnect.

Her phone buzzes and she glances at it and frowns at Rachel's face that had popped up, she had never told Quinn who was probably on a warpath. And with their wedding in a few months, Rachel had far more to lose than she did. " _Rachel_ ," she said picking it up after debating on what to do.

' _Santana—what are we going to do—'_

"You should have told her years ago, before it came to this. I don't have time to worry about your crisis in case you're unaware it's my name that TMZ is running with. I suggest you know telling her before it becomes this situation. Quinn needs to know to be able to protect the two of you. At least you don't have kids and that whole situation to worry about. Now I need to go I need to figure out what my next step is."

' _It's one thing to have these rumors about us, it'll paint us as gold diggers or worse, but I mean there vids out there of me performing—and I can't let Quinn see that.'_

" _Shit_ ," Santana swore, she'd forgotten all about that. She knew Charlie had plenty but if those got out her life would be _over_. Charlie didn't seem to want to know about her time as an escort. She had never exactly pegged Charlie as the jealous type, but once again that had been before people knew and her business partners could make comments to her face. " _God fucking damnit_ ," Santana mutters under her breath. "I'm going to talk to my lawyers and I'm going to talk to my PR people to craft a statement, I don't know what the statement is going to be, but I need to stop the bleeding. I suggest you do the same."

With that Santana hung up and called one of her lawyers, she had paid a hefty retainer and it was about time that she got work done for her. Maybe she needed to hire Charlie's PR firm, they had managed to keep her from putting her foot in her mouth most of the time. Charlie was not exactly the most politically correct at times and she knew there were videos of Charlie doing hard drugs on the internet, off naked women.

Which was probably where people had thought she'd met in one of Charlie's drug fuelled binges. Would Charlie admit that she had used the service? They needed to get their story straight, and there was one to many possibilities. She couldn't make any decision without Charlie and she was certain she'd just lost this Disney gig as well.

~O~

Cutting her trip early had been the only right decision when Tina had come to her with the news of what was happening back at home. She had apologized profusely and the moment she had stepped on her private jet her laptop was out and plugged in and she was attached to the wi-fi, before she called Santana, making sure to look as calm as possible.

It's not long until Santana picks up with Isabela in her arms. Charlie blinked, usually it was her play to use their daughter as a shield when Santana was upset with her. She was certainly not going to let Santana forget this one. "Hey their _Bela_ , guess what?" Charlie said in a cheery tone as her daughter flashed her a grin. "I'm coming home early! I'll be there tomorrow, and we can play."

' _Really_?'

"Yeah, I got you a stuffed panda," Charlie explained with a laugh. "It's in my luggage but I think you'll like it. But that's only if you've been a good girl and helped mommy out."

Bela nods quickly smiling, ' _I did my letters and I helped mommy fold clothes.'_

"That's my girl, why don't you go pick out a movie that we can watch when I get home tomorrow," Charlie suggests. "And think about what treat you want for being such an amazing kid," Charlie smiled at her watching as Isabela wriggled free. She waits for a moment before looking at Santana. "I got a call from Quinn this evening she was practically apoplectic. My mom left a lengthy message on my phone while Quinn yelled at me, I mean this whole thing is a mess isn't it."

' _Charlie it's really bad here, I mean the paparazzi are here, we need to get our story straight before we decide what to do.'_

"First off, expect my lawyers to get in touch with you relatively soon," Charlie said plainly frowning when Santana looked away. "They're very good at cleaning up my messes Santana that's why I pay them a shit ton of money. They'll probably work in tandem with your lawyers and the PR firm that I use."

' _That's not going to change anything Charlie it's out and it's only a matter of time before the sex tapes come out, I mean you weren't the only one that I did that with._ ' When Charlie doesn't say anything immediately she swallows, ' _Look I get it, I was hoping that it would never come out. I was really hoping that we could just be our little family but right now I'm toxic and if you want me out—'_

"Santana that would make me a hypocrite, I'm like a million times certain that there are videos of me naked somewhere on the internet. My dick may or may not have been in someone at the time," Charlie says with an easy shrug. "I love you, and this isn't going to change anything we'll face it together when I get back home. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Santana nods, ' _I just—people are going to think that I slept my way to the top. They're going to think that I'm just some gold digger. And Bela people are going to treat her different now the snooty moms are going to make her feel ostracized.'_

"I'm not going to allow that to happen Santana, I mean you've paid a bit more attention to that sort of thing than I have but I'll make a few calls and remind them who I am," Charlie promised. "There won't be any blowback on Isabela but for now keep her at home with you until I get back. As for the gold digger comments, people were already calling you that, they aren't going to stop now. But I'll do some interviews after we decide what the story is. I _promise_ we'll get through this together."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hmm does this piece go—here or _there_ ," Charlie said looking at the instruction manual.

" _Seriously_ , you're not going to fight it?" Quinn said smacking the paper down and looking at her twin who frowned.

" _Quinn_ , I promised Bela that her train set would be done by the time she gets home and look at it? I _knew_ I should have hired someone to do it for me but apparently according to Santana and mom, I need something to do these days before I get myself into more trouble. So unless you're here to help me put this together, please go away or at the very least shut up."

Quinn grabbed the instruction manual crumpling it up and tossing it behind her causing Charlie to finally pay attention and glare at her. "You were a _titan_ of industry, the CEO of one of the biggest companies on the planet—you can't just let them _oust_ you because of Santana."

"They didn't oust me because of Santana, they started an investigation because of Santana, I'm not sure if it was the pictures of me doing blow off a naked woman or one of the many sex-tapes that did me in. There was a pattern of behavior that was completely unbecoming of the CEO and they used the morality clause in my contract. Honestly if all they had was Santana I would have fought it but I mean that stuff has been public for _years_ , and I still own a controlling interest in the company. So it's not like my wealth has greatly diminished either. The stock has bounced back, I'm on several boards. Fighting it just makes everything _more_ public and neither Santana or I want that." Charlie got up to fetch the instruction manual. "I don't want my daughter to see me doing blow off a naked woman who isn't her mother. Whatever would she think of me," Charlie smirked.

"She'll think that I'm the only _respectable_ Fabray."

"Which would be a _lie_ , or are you forgetting about our numerous threesomes?" Charlie flashed Quinn a smile. "Don't forget that I blew up my life to protect your political one, cause that's what _family_ does. Or something, no one knows about Rachel. Your career is safe and you've publicly scolded me and told me to be more respectable. Could have done without the whole dad is rolling in his grave bit, because we both know he was just as bad as I am."

"Maybe, but he was considerably more discreet about it." Quinn frowned, "This is my last run as governor Charlie, there is no way I can have a presidential run now. It's been buried now, but if it comes out later? I'm going to marry Rachel, I want to have a family with her."

"Again Quinn, if you're not here to help then please go away. This stupid thing is driving me crazy." Charlie muttered under her breath, she wondered how mad Santana would be if she hired someone. She wasn't sure why Santana needed to know except that they were trying this terrible thing of being completely honest with one another, and Isabela. But it was a simple train set, and she wanted Isabela to think she was handy. "Screw it, I'm calling someone over to fix it."

~O~

Santana raised a brow at the impressive looking train set that was running on their coffee table and looked at Charlie who wasn't meeting her eyes, and she knew Charlie had caved and hired someone to do it for her. "Charlie."

"I said I'd get it done, and I spent a good two hours attempting to get it done but I promised Isabela it would be done by today. I told you I would try and get it done by myself and I did try, I _failed._ " Charlie huffed.

Santana rolled her eyes, she didn't truly think that Charlie had tried all that hard. "How was your meeting with Quinn?"

"She told me to fight the ousting, and she blames you of course."

"Naturally," Santana said wincing, Quinn wasn't exactly wrong, though it didn't help that Charlie hadn't taken it seriously and now she was unemployed and bored. And Charlie bored meant she would end up doing something stupid, like hang out with Sebastian who had also been kicked out of the company. "Did you look for any new jobs or—"

Charlie frowned, "I'm rather toxic at this moment Santana, it's best if I lie low for a little while. At least that's what the PR firm said. I need to _reflect_ on my actions and or maybe go to church, for some redemption or holy water, whichever one works. I apparently need Jesus."

Santana snorted at this, "Please we both know the moment you step foot in a church you'd burst into flames."

"I'm not a vampire Santana," Charlie sniffs indignantly.

"Right tell that to my makeup artist who has to spend extra time making sure my hickeys aren't visible, hat are you 16?" Santana immediately pushes Charlie's head away when she tries to go in for a kiss. She sighs and looks at the train set that had little Thomas the Engine trains on it and then back at Charlie for a moment. "Well at least it wasn't dinosaurs again?"

"Or princess's, or superheroes, or well _anything that requires her to dress up_ in anything more than a hat," Charlie said. She makes a face and sighs, "You know what we should do after your movie wraps up? Go on a trip as a family."

"Really you want to go on vacation?"

"Yes somewhere warm, and safe, maybe a private beach somewhere. I can work on not getting burned by the sun, and we can build sandcastles, and go snorkelling and maybe get married, all while eating extremely delicious food. We could turn the whole thing into a I'm going soul-searching and reconnecting with my family."

Santana was about to nod at the idea, before pausing and turning to look at Charlie who had that amused look written on her face. "Really? Going to sneak that in there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Santana.I'm just saying I have a few private islands—"

"Asking if you want to get married—"

"Really?" Charlie said in fake shock. "Yes. Santana. I mean you could have gotten me a ring but—" Charlie rubbed her arm where Santana had playfully hit her. "So?"

"No."

"No?" Charlie puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, _no_ you don't get to ask me by sneaking it into conversation and then tricking me into marrying you. Ask like a normal person, with a ring and everything," Santana said crossing her arms.

"You told everyone that you liked what we had, and I'm honestly fine if you don't want to get married and want to continue this but—"

"Ask me like a normal person, with a ring and everything," Santana repeats poking Charlie in the side.

Charlie sighed, "I still think that you need to be the one doing the asking, it's only fair," she mutters under her breath. "Hey Bela, can you go get the present we got for mommy?"

Isabela turned to look at her for a moment and then back at her trains, "No. _Playing_."

"You entrusted our daughter with a ring?"

"She has a short attention span, the ring is probably lost somewhere in her toybox," Charlie said with an easy going shrug. "Fine we'll just have to find a different _flower_ girl, and you'll have to eat your veggies tonight while I eat some pizza—" Isabela was up and running to her room causing Charlie to wiggle her eyebrows at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, " _Seriously_?"

"What? Bribery is an excellent parenting tool we need to use more of it." Charlie insists as Bela comes back with a black ring box, and drops it on Charlie's lap before heading back to her trains. Charlie drops to her knees, and pops open the box, "I bought this ring ages ago for you but then you said you didn't want to get married. But I'm taking the chance right now—"

"You talk way too much. Yes." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't the most romantic but it was definitely something.


End file.
